Magic is Might! 2
by emeralddusk
Summary: Slughorn dies and the Russos venture out to find the remaining Soulcruxes.


Wizards of Waverly Place

Magic is Might! 2

_It was an ordinary day in Waverly Place New York, well, as normal as things had been in the five months since the events of "Jerry McPhee 3," and the Russos were going about their days as usual. They had so many expectations, hopes and dreams, but little did they know events would soon, or had already occured, that would lead to other event(s) that would change their lives, forever!_

Theresa was sitting in the kitchen, working on some papers, when Jerry walked in. "Ha, Theresa, what are you doing?" He asked.

"Oh, Justin asked me to do some paper work on the guests for Alex's birthday party, I don't know why he's making such a big deal out of this." Said Theresa.

"I don't know, he does insane things like all the time, mostly since about five months ago, but it's pretty normal." Said Jerry. "I doubt it's anything for us to bother with." Said Jerry.

"I know, I'm not even sure what this list is supposed to be, I just wrote down some of my recipes." Said Theresa.

"Gross." Said Jerry.

Max then walked down the stairs with the paper. "Ha guys, did you hear, Professor Slughorn died yesterday." Said Max.

"I remember him, wow, all these people we know are dying, why do we bother to remember people if they all die?" Asked Jerry.

"That old guy, I thought he was going to live forever, guess I was wrong." Said Theresa.

"Ya, I remember when we first met him at Hogwartz." Said Max.

"Oh, I was thinking of the wrong guy, no I don't remember him." Said Theresa.

"Ya, he was the guy with the white face, black cloak and no nose." Said Jerry.

"That's him." Said Max.

Alex walked downstairs. "Hi everybody." She said, dully.

"Alex, Professor Slughorn died." Said Theresa.

"Good, that guy was a jerk." Said Alex.

"No, he wasn't the guy with the white face, he was the teacher guy." Said Jerry.

"Ya I know." Said Alex. "Where's Justin, I haven't seen him in like, three weeks." Said Alex.

"He's been working on some project of his." Said Max.

"He's always working on some stupid project of his, he's so stupid." Said Alex.

"Ya he is, I think there's something really wrong with him, we should look into it." Said Theresa.

Justin then walked down the stairs. "Ha, everybody out of the house."

"Kay see ya." Said the group as they left.

Twenty minutes later, Juliet walked in the door. "Ha Justin, I got your decoration catalog." She said.

"Thanks, put it on the table." Said Justin.

"Okay." Said Juliet as she threw it on the floor. "So, what's the big deal with this party, you've never given so much concern about Alex, let alone a party for her." Said Juliet.

"It's just a party, I want to give a good party, to make people happy, you wouldn't understand." Said Justin.

"I, guess not." Said Juliet. "Ha, what's going on, you've been acting really different lately, what's wrong?" She asked.

"Look, nothing is wrong with me, I only have two months until the party, and things need to get done, because if this party is ruined I will just kill myself." Said Justin. "I have to go out and get the flowers today."

"Kay." Said Juliet as she walked over the counter. "You did the seating." She said, suprised.

"I did." Said Justin.

"Wha, Mason, my, Alex's Mason, is Mason coming?" Asked Juliet, frantically.

"Ya, he is." Said Justin.

"You put him next to me, you put me with the exes, why?" Asked Juliet, annoyed.

"Because, that's just how the seating worked out, and I thought you liked Mason." Said Justin.

"I do, a lot, but are you trying to tell me something Justin?" Asked Juliet.

"No, I could, if you would tell me something, Juliet." Said Justin.

Juliet looked, nervous. "I'll see ya tomorrow, good luck." Said Juliet as she left.

"By." Said Justin. "Hu!" He left to the house, and was walking to the flower shop. He was on the phone. "Yes, of course you have to come, I..." Started Justin.

"Ha Justin." Said a woman on the street as she passed him.

"Oh hi can't talk!" Said Justin loudly. "Yes, yes he wants you there, yes, at seven, thank you." Said Justin.

At the flower shop, he walked in. "Ah, flowers, what a beautiful morning!" He declared.

The owner of the flower shop walked down. "Hi, Justin." Said the owner, Arthur Weasley.

"I'm having a party." Said Justin. "Oh it's a beautiful morning."

"Is it?" Asked Arthur.

"Ya, and my walk over was great, I could have sworn I saw Meryl Streep, or maybe it was Susan Sarandon." Said Justin.

"So, what would you like, the marigolds?" Asked Arthur.

Justin took off his sunglasses. "No, too morbid, the petunias, and, oh, just buckets and buckets of roses, and, I think I'll take these with me." Said Justin.

"Oh, Molly." Said Arthur. Molly took the flower pot from Justin to wrap it.

"It's my sister's seventeenth birthday, it's two months away but I want to make sure everything is perfect." Said Justin.

"Oh Mr. Russo, always throwing parties to cover the silence." Said Arthur.

"Mr. Weasley, I just want to give a party, to make people happy, that's it." Said Justin.

"Sure, but what happens when that's over, and you have to worry about yourself?" Asked Arthur.

"I don't except this, I don't except this at all." Said Justin as he stormed to the register.

"Sooner or later you'll have to stop worrying about other people and start worrying about your own life, what about Juliet?" Asked Arthur.

"Well, Arthur, you're invited, so are you Molly." Said Justin.

"Kay." Said Molly, barely looking up, not wanting to get into the tension.

"Justin..." Started Arthur.

"It's October 1st, I'm making the crab thing, not that I imagine it'll make any difference." Said Justin as he started to leave.

"It does make a difference, Alex loves the crab thing." Said Arthur. "Justin, it's going to be fabulous."

"Thanks." Said Justin as he shook his hand. They laughed. "I'll see you on October 1st" Said Justin.

"Kay, see you then." Said Arthur.

"By." Said Justin as he walked out the door.

Molly followed, carrying the pot of flowers. "Uh!" She groaned as she struggled to carry it.

At the house, Justin was working on some papers, the rest of the family was sitting around doing their own thing. Juliet walked in. "Ha, Justin, I brought you some flowers..." She said as she noticed the flowers around the kitchen.

"That's okay, I got some this morning." Said Justin.

"Fine, I'll go throw them away with all the other things you ask me to get, things you say you want, but it turns out you don't want them!" Yelled Juliet as she stormed upstairs.

"Man Juliet's really been on my case lately." Said Justin. "All I want to do is get things done and make my agendas happen." Said Justin,

"Well, we've all been on your case, according to you, no matter what interaction we have with you is getting on your case, ever since you've started on this stuff you're doing." Said Alex.

"Look, I just, I'm trying to get work done, make things happen, and you all just, bother with it." Said Justin.

"Ya, we're sorry Justin, we don't mean to." Said Theresa.

"I always worried people would complain that I don't bother enough, na I don't worry about it." Said Jerry as he leaned back.

"It's fine, but mostly Juliet, just, being difficult, and questioning the things that are important to me, what's the point anymore?" Asked Justin.

"At least you have Juliet, some girl who cares about you, you're lucky, I don't think any girl would even want to be with me." Said Max.

There was a knock at the door. "Nobody's home!" Yelled Jerry.

"I got it." Said Juliet as she walked down and headed for the door.

Theresa cut in front of her and opened it. "Uh, hello." She said to the strange man.

"Hello, my name is the Minister of Magic." Said the Minister, Bill Nighy.

"Please, come in." Said Theresa.

"Hello, Russo family." Said Bill.

"Minister Nighy, what are you doing here?" Asked Alex.

"I have news to give you." Said Bill. "As you all know, Professor Horas Slughorn died yesterday." Said the Minister.

Justin looked up, quickly, shocked. "Hu?" He said.

"What?" Said Theresa.

"No." Said Jerry.

"We didn't know." Said Max.

"Why didn't anybody tell us?" Asked Alex.

"And as you all know, upon his death, he left you a number of treasures in his will, you meant a great deal to him." Said Bill. "So, I'm gonna hand them out, there here in my male purse." He said as he reached into his purse.

"He's dead, that means..." Started Juliet.

"I know." Said Justin, still shocked.

"Justin, to you, Mr. Slughorn left, this, the Quoofle you caught at your last visit to London." Said Bill as he handed it to Justin.

"Hu, thanks." Said Justin.

"He also left you, his Diluminator, and a copy of "Beetles and Bargains." Said Bill.

"Children's stories, why would he leave me this?" Asked Justin.

"Well, that's all of it, see ya." Said the Minister as he left.

"Slughorn's dead, so it's time." Said Juliet.

"Time for what, dinner?" Asked Jerry.

"The roast won't be done for another twenty minutes!" Said Theresa, frantically.

"No, Slughorn said, when he died that was the time to head out, and find Voldemort's remaining Soulcruxes." Said Alex.

"Voldemort, but he just died." Said Max.

"No, that was Slughorn." Said Juliet.

"I still don't remember him." Said Theresa.

"That's okay, he's dead." Said Alex.

"Thanks for giving me permission to forget him." Snapped Theresa. "Uh, we knew this was coming, but how are we supposed to go out, with no instruction, find five Soulcruxes and destroy them?" Asked Theresa.

"I don't know, but we've got to do it fast, with Slughorn dead Voldemort will have access to his memories, and be able to find the one thing that will kill all of us, leaving the magic world at his disposal." Said Juliet.

"You'd think he would have told us what it was, so we could protect it, wouldn't ya?" Asked Alex.

"Who cares what we think, he didn't do it." Said Max.

"I was just thinking out loud!" Yelled Alex.

"That's some great thinking Alex." Said Max, sarcastically.

"Will you two shut up!" Yelled Theresa. "Okay, we have to get ready, we can leave as early as tomorrow."

"Okay." Said the group.

"Ya, okay." Said Justin.

They all got up and left. "Well Justin, it's finally time, all we've been working for is finally ready to climax." Said Juliet. "Well, I guess we haven't really done that much work on it, or any, we had to go to London though."

"Ya, never thought I'd see it." Said Justin. "I've been looking forward to this since Slughorn told us, but I've always been dreading it, because after this, what will I have to do with my life?"

Juliet put her hand on his shoulder. "Justin, no matter what, there will always be some kind of s*** for you and your family to deal with, now, we have to leave at dawn tomorrow, get ready and get some sleep." Said Juliet.

"Okay, I will, have a good night." Said Justin.

"I'll make sure I do." Said Juliet as she left.

That night, Justin was packing some materials into a small handbag, but that's okay, it was a magic one, it could hold a lot. Theresa walked down stairs. "Justin, what are you doing?" She asked.

"Just packing some last minute supplies, we only had one day's notice, didn't have time to prepare." Said Justin.

"Well, be sure to get some rest, it's a long day tomorrow and a lot of long days after that, night." Said Theresa as she left.

"Night." Said Justin as he went on packing. He found a cookbook, and it had a cake recipe. "I'll make the cake, that's what I'll do." He said. He put the book in his bag, and began putting in some other baking materials. "I always finish what I start, ugh, no matter what." He groaned.

The next morning, the six were standing around, ready for departure. "Okay, when do leave?" Asked Alex.

"Soon, we can't leave until we're sure nobody is in the burrow to see us depart, when we hear the signal we'll head out." Said Justin.

"The signal will be sent from our escort we arranged, an, Elizabeth Turner, once the signal is sent we'll head to meet her in the safe house in state limits." Said Juliet.

"Are you sure about this escort, you said anybody could be a spy, why not her?" Asked Theresa.

"Don't worry, we screened her very carefully, we're sure about our selection." Said Juliet.

"Well, as long as she's reliable, experienced, set on our goals." Said Jerry.

"Oh she is, nobody's more reliable than her." Said Justin.

"Sounds just like you." Said Alex.

"Last kind of person I want to be around." Said Max.

"Okay, enough, now we just wait for the signal." Said Juliet.

"Ha, if you screened multiple candidates for our escort, what did you do with the ones who didn't make it?" Asked Theresa.

"We did what we had to do." Said Justin.

"Okay, don't tell me, I don't want to know." Said Theresa.

There was a shaking, and the glass on the door exploded. "Ah!" Screamed Alex as the glass hit her.

"That's the signal, move out!" Yelled Justin.

The group grabbed their bags and left the house. They walked out of the burrow, and Justin paused a minute. "Hu, here we go." He said as he walked on. "Oh!" He hit his head on the door.

The group walked threw New York City, Justin looking quite aware. "Ha, how much further is it to the safe house?" Asked Alex.

"It's all the way on the Vermont boarder, we won't be there until nightfall." Said Justin.

"What, why is it so far away?" Asked Alex.

"Because, if we're close to where we live it'll be easy for the Death Eaters to find us." Said Juliet.

"I hate this, my feet hurt, I want to go home." Said Alex.

"No, you are not going home, didn't you know what you signed up for when you agreed to go on this mission?" Asked Theresa.

"Ya, but I didn't know it involved so much walking, and the houses on the state boarders are always garbage, this is miserable." Said Alex.

"Nobody said it was going to be fun, we said it was going to be miserable and a lot of hard work." Said Juliet.

"Whoa, hard work?" Asked Jerry. "Nobody said hard work, oh I want to go home." Whined Jerry.

"Why did it have to be us to do this, aren't we the least qualified people in the world to do this?" Asked Max.

"Ya, but I guess we were the only people Slughorn could find to do it." Said Theresa.

"I feel honored." Said Max.

"So do I Max." Said Theresa. "Come on, at the rate we're going we'll never make it to the safe house."

"Ha, are those guys looking at us funny?" Asked Justin.

There were two guys fighting, not even noticing the Russos. "You said the hedge clipper would be at the cart, I'm at the cart!" Yelled one of the men.

"I said it was at my shack, you can get it at my shack!" Yelled the other man.

"No man, you said the cart, I am getting it here!" Yelled the man. They continued to fight.

"I don't think so." Said Juliet.

"Ha, why can't we take a bus or something to get to the safe house, instead of walking hundreds of miles and wasting time?" Asked Alex.

"Because, you know how that looks, six people riding around public transports in a group, all over the place, somebody'll find us out." Said Justin.

"So, we're six people walking place to place across the state." Said Alex.

"A lot of people do that, it's called, migrants, I don't know." Said Justin.

"Would you just shut up and walk, it's what we're doing!" Yelled Juliet.

"Well fine." Said Alex.

"Ha, how many people do you think are spied for the Death Eaters?" Asked Max.

"I don't know, there could be thousands, that's why we can't trust anyone." Said Juliet.

"Ha, what are you talking about?" Asked a man.

"Nothing, what did you hear?" Asked Justin, frantically.

"I don't know, I just want to be included." Said the man as he walked off.

"That was too close." Said Juliet.

"Ha we're coming to the river, what do we do?" Asked Jerry.

"Oh, we did not think this through." Said Juliet.

"What, why can't we take the bridge?" Asked Max.

"Because, wouldn't it look odd, six people crossing a bridge, on foot, with no car?" Asked Justin.

"Ya, but what other choice do we have?" Asked Alex.

"Well, we could swim across, or we could build a raft, or..." Started Juliet.

"Can't we just use magic to cadaverate across the river?" Asked Alex.

"Are you crazy, if somebody sees us using magic they'd realize we're wizards, let alone crossing a river, then they'd be sure of why we're out here." Said Juliet.

"Okay, then why don't we go under the bridge where nobody can see us, and teleport to the other end of the under of the bridge?" Asked Max.

"Well, I guess that could work." Said Juliet.

"Okay, let's go." Said Jerry. They ran to the under the the bridge. "Okay, on 3, one..." He started.

The three waved their wands, and they transported to the other side. "Okay, we made it." Said Justin.

"Come on, there's a lot more walking to do." Said Theresa as they walked on.

There was a hobo, living under the bridge, and he saw them. "Hu, what the?" He asked himself.

They walked out of the suburbs of New York City, and were now walking through the country of the state. They were making their way through a village, like a ghost town full of dust. "So about our escort, we meet her at the safe house, and how much further does she go than that?" Asked Alex.

"As far as she can take us, Slughorn reccomended her, I guess she has some kind of information on the Soulcruxes, but we don't know how much." Said Juliet. "She'll stay with us, give us as much information as she can, guide our path, even after that the more people we have the better."

"What can one person do for our team, the six we have now can barely cross a river." Said Max.

"Who knows, she might do wonders for us." Said Theresa.

"Ha, I found a rusted switchblade, maybe we should add it to our weapon's arsenol." Said Alex.

"This isn't a video game, we don't have a weapon's arsenol, we don't need, a weapon's arsenol." Said Juliet.

"Well, if there really are as many spies as you said, then don't we need to be ready for when they come?" Asked Alex.

"What good, is a rusted switchblade going to do against an army of wizards?" Asked Justin in an annoyed voice.

"I don't know, I'm taking it either way." Said Alex as she put it in her bag.

"Ha, there's a tavern, I'm gonna go in and find some directions." Said Jerry.

"Kay." Said Justin. Jerry walked in the tavern. Justin noticed blood on the knob. "Dad no!" He yelled.

"Ha, does anybody know the directions to..." Started Jerry.

Two guys pulled out guns and began shooting at him.

"Ah!" Yelled Jerry.

Justin and Juliet ran in, and began deflecting their bullets with magic. "Alex!" Yelled Justin.

"Max!" Yelled Juliet.

The two came in, shot black magic beams at the two, and they fell off their seats. "Pricks." Said Justin.

"I didn't see what happened." Said Theresa.

"Ha, should we erase their minds so they don't remember us?" Asked Juliet.

"No their dead." Said Max.

"Oh okay." Said Juliet. "Who were those guys, why did they shoot as us?"

"They're just crazy people, they shoot at anybody who's not crazy, I knew it by the blood on the knob." Said Justin.

"Oh I hate these places, people in New York kill you but at least they have a reason for it." Said Alex.

"Don't worry, we'll meet people much worse than them as we go on." Said Justin.

"Let's go, but let's take their guns." Said Theresa.

"No, they can trace guns, magic can trace very few things, but guns are one of them." Said Juliet.

"Fine, let's just go then." Said Theresa as they left the tavern.

Alex then took off her scarf and tied it to the door of the tavern. "I'll tie my scarf here, so if we want to come back, we'll remember where we've been." Said Alex.

"No, if they hunt us down and see the scarf they'll know that we've been here." Said Juliet.

"Ya, that's what'll happen." Said Alex as she continued to tie her scarf to the door.

Juliet walked over to her. "Stop it!" She yelled.

"Oh I know what I'm doing!" Yelled Alex. She took one of the guns from the floor, and began to walk off. "Let's go."

"Wait, if they find the scarf, and see the other gun, then they can trace us, right to the other gun!" Yelled Juliet.

"Not if we don't have the gun!" Yelled Alex as she took the gun, set it on the sand, and pointed her wand at it. The gun dissapeared. "There, now they'll trace that gun away from us." Said Alex.

"Where did the gun go?" Asked Max.

"Who cares, as long as it's not at the safe house, they'll be away for a little while." Said Alex. "Come on, if they find the gun before we leave it won't work."

"Well duh." Said Jerry.

"Come on, we've still got a lot of walking until we reach the safe house." Said Justin.

"Alright." Said the group as they started to walk.

Alex walked on, and she came upon a sort of board in the leg of the water tower. "Hu, finders keepers." She said as she pulled it out and continued to walk. The tower creaked.

Several hourse later, the Russos were now walking in a dead spot, there was little or no vegetation, just some black dead grass, grey dirt, and some walls, ruins of houses. "Ha, how much further until we reach the safe house?" Asked Max.

"We should be there soon, we're definately nearing the state boarder, look at the deadlands and housing ramains." Said Juliet.

"Ha, why is everything on the state boarders so disgusting and run down?" Asked Alex.

"Because, nobody ever goes to the state boarders, so they don't have to keep them up, the only state boarders that they keep up are at the four corners." Said Justin.

"We have to keep going, what if those guys already found the phony gun they could be on our tail any second." Said Theresa.

At about that same moment, three men walked into that town. "Are you sure they came this way?" Asked one of the men.

"I'm sure, right after they teleported across the bridge they headed right this way." Said the hobo from under the bridge.

"Well, thank you for your help, you keep offering this kind of information, you could become our third member, now let's just have a look around, an..." Started the other man. They were Death Eaters, no the hobo though, yet. The water tower then collapsed, and flooded the town. "Ah!" Yelled the three.

At the New York, Vermont boarder, the Russos were now in a run down town, but still had buildings intact, town, all the building were colored with bright paints, and they were all made of concrete. "Okay, we're here, now we just have to find our escort." Said Juliet.

"Do you know what she looks like?" Asked Alex.

"Yes, Alex, we wouldn't approve somebody for our escort without seeing them first!" Yelled Juliet

"Well how was I supposed to know how you approve an escort!" Yelled Alex.

"Why you, I can just not inc..." Argued Alex and Juliet.

"Ha ha!" Yelled Theresa. They looked at her. "Shut up!"

"Ha, there's no yelling at the state boarders, well, maybe at the Ohio Michigan boarder, but not here!" Yelled Jerry.

"You're yelling too." Said Alex.

"I meant at each other." Said Jerry. "Now, let's find that girl so she can take us to the safe house." Said Jerry.

"After today I'm really looking forward to meeting the person we've worked so hard to meet." Said Theresa.

"I'm not, like I said by your description she sounds just like Juliet." Said Alex.

"You said Justin." Said Juliet.

"I know but you two are pretty much the same person." Said Alex.

"How great could somebody like that be?" Asked Max.

Alex walked up to a woman. "Ha, are you our escort?" She asked.

The woman turned around, she was wearing all leather, leather shirt, leather skirt, red high heel shoes, had large, messed up brown hair, and was smoking a cigar, and had bright red lip stick. "No, but for the right price I could be." Said the whore.

"Uh, no thanks." Said Alex.

"She'll be back." She said.

"No I won't." Said Alex.

"Was that the escort?" Asked Jerry.

"No!" Yelled Justin.

"She's around here somewhere." Said Juliet.

"Is this escort really as great as you say?" Asked Alex.

"Yes, she is." Said Juliet.

"I doubt it." Said Max.

"Hi, Russos, I'm Liz, your escort." Said the girl as she walked up to them. She was young, fifteen years old, had dark brown hair, and was about Max's height.

"Hu." Said Max, admiring her.

"Hi Liz." Said Juliet as she and Justin shook her hand.

"Justin, Juliet, we met before." Said Justin.

"I remember." Said Liz.

"And, these are the other Russos, his parents, Jerry and Theresa, and his siblings, Alex and Max." Said Juliet.

"Hi." Said the group.

"H, hi." Said Max, nervous.

"Justin are you serious?" Asked Alex.

"She's just a kid." Said Theresa.

"I know, but she knows what she's doing." Said Justin.

"Like we said, Slughorn himself reccomended her." Said Juliet.

"I don't care, that no nosed guy tried to kill us." Said Jerry.

"That was not Slughorn!" Yelled Justin. "That guy is the one we're working to kill."

"Ha, didn't he die when the school expl..." Started Theresa.

"Can we just move on!" Yelled Alex.

"Hi, nice to meet you." Said Liz as she shook Alex's hand.

"Hello." Said Alex as she shook her hand.

"Hu." Said Max as Liz shook Jerry and Theresa's hands.

She came up to him. "Hi, nice to meet you Max." Said Liz.

"Uh, hi." Said Max as she shook his hand.

"You know, you're kind of good looking." Said Liz.

"Wha, um..." Stuttered Max.

"Hm hm." Giggled Liz.

"So, where's the safe house?" Asked Justin.

"This way, follow me." Said Liz as she lead them to the safe house.

Max stood there for a moment, then Alex walked up to him. "Ha, you like her don't you?" She asked.

"Uh, guess." Said Max quietly.

"...Ha." Said Alex as she patted Max on the back. "Forget about her, girl like that wouldn't go for a guy like you." Said Alex as she walked on.

"Oh, uh, hu." Said Max as he stood for another moment, then he walked on.

When they arrived at the safe house, it was a house, much like the others on the boarder, only it was bigger, and in better condition, but it was still just good enough to live in. "Whoa, this is some place, for the state boarder." Said Juliet.

"This is like, just enough for a place on a mission like this, like a hostile." Said Jerry.

"Oh don't call it that." Said Theresa.

"Why?" Asked Jerry.

"Because we're not college students on holiday, this isn't a hostile, it's a safe house, okay?" Asked Theresa.

"Okay, so, let's lay out this hostile, where do we stay?" Asked Jerry.

"The family that used to live her had five children, there's room here for everyone." Said Liz. "We can wait through tonight and start planning the rest of the expedition tomorrow."

"Sounds good to me." Said Jerry.

"To make this work we'll have to work fast and effectively, the Death Eater's army is massive and expanding every day and we'll have to stop them before they start to overrun the mortal population." Said Juliet. "It's not going to be easy, but I heard Liz has leads on the Soulcruxes."

"That's right, and as long as we keep our minds on our goal we'll be able to pull it off." Said Liz.

"Pull what off?" Asked Max, frantically. The group stared.

"What did you say Max?" Asked Theresa.

"Uh, nothing." Said Max, nervously.

As everybody left the main room to unpack their things, Juliet walked up to Justin. "So, this is it, the first day of the rest of our lives, how long do you think we'll be out here?" She asked.

"I don't know, it took Slughorn and Dumbledore ten years to find just two of his Soulcruxes, we have to find five, it could be a while." Said Justin.

"I guess, as long as we have each other, I have you." Said Juliet as she kissed Justin.

"You're right, but you know, it's going to be dangerous, they'll start looking for us, if they find us..." Started Justin.

"Ya, maybe, for now we can enjoy it, it's easy, all we have to do is stick together." Said Juliet.

"That's right, we'll be fine." Said Justin.

Juliet kissed him again. "Try to relax, remember, we're all in this too, it's not all on your shoulders."

"I know, it's on yours and Liz's too." Said Justin.

"I know, by." Said Juliet as she walked out of the room.

Later that night, Justin was sitting in his room, looking at the papers that Slughorn had given them the last time they met. The sheets that he had collected from Voldemort's past, and he was looking for some kind of indication as to where he might have hidden a Soulcrux, or what one might be. "Hu, what does this all mean?" Groaned Justin.

"Ha, Justin what're you doing?" Asked Alex as she walked in.

"Just looking over some of Slughorn's notes, he must have given us these for some reason, but I just can't make any sense out of them." Said Justin.

"You met that guy, he's a nut, it's going to be hard to figure out, or maybe it's all just to confuse you, I don't know." Said Alex.

"No, I do not except that, he must have some information behind this, I just can't figure out what it is, and, the things he left me in his will, I don't understand them either, I mean, the Dilluminator, the Quoofle, the book, what's this all supposed to do for us?" Asked Justin.

"I don't know, I wouldn't rely too heavily on his information to find the Soulcruxes, like he said they were scattered all over random places on the Earth, how would he have any clue where they are?" She asked.

"I don't know, well what else am I supposed to do, this is the most important thing going on in our lives, I just want to contribute all I can." Said Justin.

"Justin, anybody will tell you that you contribute too much already, just forget about it, wait until tomorrow, okay?" Asked Alex.

"Okay, well ni..." Started Justin. Alex closed the door.

Said Justin. He looked at his notes and relics from Slughorn's will for another minute. "Hu, what a moron." He groaned as he put them away.

Max was sitting on the couch, thinking hard. "Hu." He breathed out. "Okay, forget about her, she's just our guide, I don't like her that much." He said to himself.

Liz then walked out of the bathroom wearing a nightgown. Max turned and saw her, and stared, speechless. "Ha, Max, I'm finished in the shower, you can go in now." She said to him.

"Okay." Said Max, quickly. He walked into the bathroom, undressed and got into the shower. "Hu, hu." He breathed out, still thinking of her.

Later that night, Justin was sitting in his room, awake, thinking about a lot of things, most of them too complicated to understand what they were. After a while he pulled the handbag out from under his bed, took out the recipe book, and looked at the cake recipe. "I don't care where this thing takes us, this cake is going to be made, and this party will go on, no matter what!" He said to himself. "Okay." He said as he put it away and went to sleep.

The next morning, the Russos were already ready for the day to begin, even though it was quite early. "Okay, where do we go first?" Asked Jerry.

"First, we have to catch up on everything we know, we don't know anything, now you're caught up." Said Juliet.

"Okay, we can't just keep wasting time." Said Justin.

"Well." Said Juliet.

"Now, Liz told me earlier that she has a lead on one of the Soulcruxes, that may be relatively close to where we are now, right?" Asked Justin.

"Right." Said Liz. "From Slughorn's information, the Soulcrux is in the posession of some person, and I think I've found somebody who knows who it is, they'll be coming to the state boarder later today, and we can get information from him."  
>"So what do we do until they get here?" Asked Alex.<p>

"There's nothing we can do..." Started Theresa.

"No, we can look over Slughorn's information, and try to figure out what it's all supposed to mean." Said Justin.

"You said yourself, there's no way he could have any information on these Soulcruxes, and for all we know he might have been crazy and gave us these pictures and relics for nothing." Said Alex.

"I never said that, I did agree when you said that, I do, heavily beleive that, but I never said..." Started Justin.

"Just shut up Justin!" Yelled Max.

"I don't know, even if they are completely useless, looking at his notes is better than doing nothing all day!" Yelled Juliet.

"Well there's one person's opinion of what to do with our time, cause again, you and Justin are pretty much one person." Said Alex.

"I'm with Justin let's look at his notes." Said Theresa.

"Ya, okay." Said the rest of the group.

"Oh f*** you guys." Said Alex as she left.

"Bitch." Said Juliet.

Later on, the group was looking at his notes, and the things he left them (Justin) in his will. "Okay, maybe we're going about this wrong." Said Theresa.

"We've gone about this in everyway we could go about this, we've looked at this stuff together, apart, we took different things in the pictures and relics and tried to find the meanings of them, we even tried to deter..." Started Juliet.

"Shut up Juliet!" Yelled Jerry. "I'm sorry, I just hate when people just keep talking, on and on, especially when it's just to tell us things that we already know."

"No, there must be something we're missing about these things, like, in the pictures, because I'm sure that the relics are just things he left me because he liked me so much." Said Justin.

"No, there must be another reason." Said Theresa.

Max was sitting by the radio. "Ha the Minister of Magic is dead." He said.

"Great, I hated that guy, with the white face, and, and no nose, a..." Started Jerry.

"That, is not him, that's Voldemort!" Yelled Juliet.

"Ha guys did you hear, Voldemort's dead." Said Theresa.

"So we can go home now?" Asked Jerry.

"No, the Minister of Magic is not Voldemort, he's the guy who brought us the stuff from Professor Slughorn's will." Said Max.

"If the Minister of Magic is dead then that means the Death Eaters are starting to over power the Ministry of Magic." Said Liz.

"Oh this whole thing's falling apart, I hope nobody's getting close to finding us." Said Justin.

At the village, it was now flooded and completely destroyed, and the three men had just resumed consciousness. "Uh, what was that?" Asked the first man. He got up, and saw the flooded town and the collapsed water tower. "Oh ya." He said gravely.

"They must have come through here, that water tower would not have collapsed unless somebody has tampered with it." Said the second man.

"I don't know, it looks pretty old, and it could have rusted and collapsed..." Started the hobo.

"No, they must have come throught!" Yelled the first man.

"Sorry, it's just, being a hobo for so long, you become well aquainted with the mighty water tower, man's greatest and oldest foe, what their weaknesses are, what makes em' tick, the fact that they always tell you what town you're in." Said the hobo, very seiously.

"...Okay, now, there must be some sign that they left behind, or, we could just trace their steps, couldn't be that fa..." Started the second man.

"Ha, we got a gun right here!" Yelled the first man. And there's two dead rotting corpses, there's just one gun, they must have taken the other one!" He yelled.

"That's right, because if there are two men, and just one gun, then somebody must have come along and taken the other one." Said the hobo. "Wow, being a hobo sure teaches you a lot." Said the first man.

"No, that was just common sense, and personal experience." Said the hobo.

"Now, we can take this gun, and trace the other gun right to them, let's do it!" Yelled the second man.

"Okay, we'd better hurry, Voldemort wouldn't have trusted the two of us, as his only minions, unless he beleived we could catch these people!" Declared the first man. "Now let's trace that gun!"

"Allow me." Said the hobo as he pulled out his wand, the Elder Wand. "Okay, let's trace that gun." He put a spell on the gun. "Okay, back that way!" He yelled. They then walked back the way where they came from.

Happening at about the same time, the group was sitting in the main room, looking at the pictures. Alex walked in. "Ha, there's some weird screaming guy at the door, sould I tell him to leave?" Asked Alex.

"No, that's him!" Yelled Liz as she got up. "He's here and he'll tell us about the Soulcrux holder, let him in."

"Okay." Said Alex as she got up and left for the door.

"Okay, once we find the person who has the Soulcrux, we will have to be highly secretive in getting it from them, and may even require killing them." Said Justin.

"I don't think it'll be that serious." Said Juliet.

"Are you kidding, who else but a crazy person would carry a Soulcrux?" Asked Theresa.

"What if they think it's just an ordinary everyday object, like the necklace?" Asked Jerry.

"No, remember the necklace hissed and bit the person who wore it." Said Max.

"I guess you're right, they would be crazy." Said Juliet.

"He's here." Said Alex as she guided the man in.

He was a crazy looking man, but he looked like he would know what he was doing, he was an old man, about thirty-five, had black hair, but was graying, and wore a suit, it was Cal, and things had gone bad for him since the events of "The Blaire Wizard Project." Though he may have been on the Titanic in the previous "Magic is Might!," things had gone bad since then, he was never rich, he just wasn't dating a rich girl now, she went for the crazy guy they had a chair fight with. "Hi, can you take me to the Russo family?" Asked Cal.

"No, we're right here." Said Justin.

"Ha, I recognize you people, you're the people who crashed a plane on to that haunted ship!" Yelled Cal.

"And you're that crazy guy who was going to the Bermuda Triangle." Said Max.

"I wasn't "going" to the Bermuda Triangle, I was, alright, let's get down to business so I can get back to my wall." Said Cal. "What do you want me to tell you?"

"Tell us about the owner the Soulcrux." Said Liz.

"Good, cause that's all I can tell you." Said Cal. "Well, I did meet the person who had it, I knew it was a Soulcrux, cus it bit me when I got too close to it."

"Do all Soulcruxes bite?" Asked Juliet.

"What, no I was talking about the lady, she bit me, a lot of women do that, but most of them get to know me first, she didn't, I knew something was up. So, ya I met her." Said Cal.

"Okay, so who is it?" Asked Justin.

"Whoa, not so fast, when I tell you who it is you'll want me to leave." Said Cal.

"Well ya, that's kinda the only reason why you're here." Said Juliet.

"Well, shouldn't I tell you some things about myself first, I don't know, get to know me?" Asked Cal.

"Why, we're never going to meet you aga..." Started Alex.

"Just let him, it's the least we can do for him." Said Liz.

"No, the least we can do is nothing." Said Jerry.

"It's just a saying." Said Theresa.

"No, I meant the least we can do and still get him to tell us who has the Soulcrux." Said Liz.

"Duh mom." Said Justin.

"Shut up Justin." Said Max.

"Thank you." Said Cal. "Well, ever since I lost my rich fiance to a chair fighting fool, I've had to live out here, in the wild."

"The wild, there's houses and other people who live, right near here..." Started Justin.

"Will you just let me tell my story?" Asked Cal. "I'm broke, I work as a wall painter, my story is all I have left."

"I'll give you twenty dollars to sell your story, and you can never tell it again." Said Juliet.

"Are you kidding, give me thirty." Said Cal.

"Twenty-five..." Started Juliet.

"Alright twenty." Said Cal. Juliet handed over the money. "Well, I was born in Philidelphia, my..." Started Cal.

"Ha, my sister lives in Philidelphia." Said Theresa.

"Everybody does." Said Cal.

"We don't." Said Alex.

"Okay everybody except you." He corrected. "My dad was a bar maid, my mom was a whore..." Started Cal.

"Ha, there's a whore outside, maybe she's your mom." Said Max.

"Ha, just because she's a whore, doesn't mean she's his mo..." Started Justin.

"Ha there." Said the whore as she walked into the doorway.

"Yep that's her." Said Cal.

"Hello son." Said the whore.

"Mom, I'm with my friends." Whined Cal.

"Sorry." Said the whore as she left.

"We're you're friends?" Asked Jerry.

"No that always gets her to leave though." Said Cal as he lit up a joint. "Joint?"

"No, thank you." Said Theresa.

"You gonna tell us your story or not?" Asked Liz.

"Not would be better." Said Justin.

"Okay, my story..." Started Cal.

"Ah s***." Said Justin.

"Well, I grew up in Detroit, Philidelphia started purging people like us, so we moved to Detroit, then two months later we moved to Cleaveland, grew up there till I was twenty-six, got a job as a joint salesman in Boston, and that's where I met her." Said Cal.

"Rose?" Asked Juliet.

"No, my mom, she ran but she couldn't hide." Said Cal.

"How'd you know his fiance's name?" Asked Max.

"That's the only name for a girl." Said Juliet.

"Would you name your daughter Rose?" Asked Alex.

"Oh hell no." Said Juliet.

"Then I met Rose, we dated for six years, then I lost her to a chair fighter, came here, and yesterday some lady bit me for getting too close to her neclace, and here I am, guess it's not that great of a story, but I'm keeping the twenty." Said Cal.

"Okay, so who has the Soulcrux?" Asked Justin.

"Did you not appreciate my story at all?" Asked Cal.

"Ya, we did, didn't we guys?" Asked Alex.

"Ha, woo." Said the family, dully.

"I'll accept that, well, she was a woman, wore pink, fat woman..." Started Cal.

"Professor Umpbridge!" Yelled the group.

"Oh I don't know her name." Said Cal.

"So, all we have to do is find Professor Umpbridge, get the Soulcrux, and destory it, then we'll only have four more!" Yelled Justin.

"This whole thing is going better than I could have imagined." Said Theresa.

"Thank you, uh..." Started Liz.

"That's okay, nobody ever remembers my name, I didn't take time to remember yours." Said Cal.

"We didn't tell you our names!" Yelled Alex.

"Ya, ha, can you sneak me a copy of my life's story when it comes out, I really want to know how it ends." Said Cal.

"Probably not, I'll see what I can d..." Started Juliet.

"Okay, see ya." Said Cal as he got up and left.

"To think, we'll probably never meet that guy again." Said Theresa.

"There's a relief." Said Jerry.

"I'll say, so, let's work on finding that woman." Said Theresa.

"Well, the last time we saw her was in London, but if Cal saw her yesterday around here then she must still be near." Said Justin.

"I don't know, yesterday we came all the way here from South Eastern New York, that was just yesterday..." Started Alex.

"Okay!" Yelled Justin.

"We were leaving with the purpose of nobody finding us, she wasn't, she wouldn't have the same determination to go as far." Said Juliet.

"What sense does that make..." Started Max.

"I don't know, I'm worried, I'm just compensating for myself!" Yelled Juliet.

"Okay, if she was here yesterday, then we should be able to trace her steps, but we have to move fast or it'll be too late." Said Justin.

"Well, she works at the Ministry of Magic, and the Ministry is near the Vermont boarder." Said Alex.

"And she goes there, everyday." Said Juliet.

"Okay!" Yelled Justin. "I don't care how sure you are she is there, we can still trace her."

"Wait, that means that those people might be able to trace us to here." Said Jerry.

"Ya, that's why we have to leave this place, tomorrow." Said Theresa.

"Tomorrow, we just got here yesterday." Said Alex.

"Ya, but if we don't want the Death Eaters to track us down then we have to keep moving, and can't stay in one place for too long." Said Liz.

"Alright then, we'll pack up tonight and leave to find Umpbridge tomorrow." Said Justin.

"So, we've only got a lead on one of the Soulcruxes, and it's in posession of an extremely dangerous person, who we have no idea where she is..." Started Alex

"We have a pretty good idea." Said Juliet.

"Then how can we hope to finish this any time soon?" Asked Alex.

"Don't worry, by the time we destory this one, we'll probably have made some sense out of Slughorn's notes and got a lead on the others, unless he was crazy and these notes are a joke, but probably not, whatever see ya tomorrow." Said Juliet.

"Okay." Said the group as they left the main room.

That night, Justin was looking over Slughorn's notes, but was mainly focused on the Diluminator he had left him in his will. He pulled the switch, and all the lights in the room would turn off, and their light would go into the Dilumiator, as a sort of flashlight, and be put back when the switch was flipped back. Theresa walked in. "Justin, what're you doing?" She asked.

"Trying to understand what this all means, he left me the Diluminator in his will, but all it's use is intaking lights from around the room it's in and outputting them back into other lights, I don't get it." Said Justin.

"I don't know Justin, there's a lot of things about magic I don't understand." Said Theresa.

"It doesn't matter to me, it doesn't matter that I can't find the meaning of these pictures and relics, but it's the fact that after we find the next Soulcrux, that we have no leads on the next Soulcruxes except through these relics and notes, so ya, it does matter to me." Said Justin.

"Don't worry about it Justin, we've found a lead, we'll find one of the Soulcruxes, and we'll move on, we'll learn more things, we'll meet more people who can help us, getting more insane each time, and, we'll get this done, it'll happen." Said Theresa.

"How long will it take though?" Asked Justin.

"I don't know, Slughorn and Dumbledore took ten years to find two, we have five to find, twenty-five years." Said Theresa.

"Ya, I'd give it at least five months, I can't think about this anymore." Said Justin.

"Don't worry Justin, for now let's just be happy that we know where one Soulcrux is, get some rest, we have a long walk tomorrow, okay?" Asked Theresa.

"Okay." Said Justin. Theresa left the room, and Justin kept looking at the relics, mainly the Diluminator, then he used it to take out the lights, and went to sleep.

In Liz's room, she was packing her things when Max walked by. "Ha." Said Max as he stopped and waved at her.

"Ha, Max come in here." She said as she waved him in.

"Wu, uh, okay." Said Max as he nervously walked in.

"Have as seat." Said Liz as she patted her bed.

"Okay." Said Max as he sat down next to her.

"I think, of all the people I've met here you're the shyest, so tell me, what do you think about this whole thing we're doing?" Asked Liz.

"Well, I'm not really sure, so far it's just been a lot of, walking and reading, I'm not really sure what else this involves yet." Said Max.

"That's okay, none of us really do, right now we're just going about it day by day." Said Liz.

"And, I don't know, moving from place to place on such short notice is kind of a pain, I'm not used to it." Said Max.

"No, you wouldn't be." Said Liz.

"What about you?" Asked Max.

"Well, my mom was an agent for Slughorn and Dumbledore, going around the world, finding information on Voldemort, that's what she did, my dad's not a wizard, so he's the one who raised me for most of my childhood, then when I turned eight and I became a wizard I spent most of my time, working with my mom, moving all over the world, looking for clues, we never stayed in one place for too long." Said Liz.

"Oh." Said Max.

"Then when I was twelve my mom died, I couldn't find anymore than she already had, so Slughorn assigned me to work with other groups of wizards, giving them the information my mom had left me, moving with them from place to place, trying to find how to beat him, I never got to see my dad much." Said Liz.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Said Max.

"That's okay, and, now I'm here with you, and your family, and I suppose this is it, once this is over I'll be done with all this, I'll be able to move back with my dad in Tennessee, and have a normal life again." Said Liz. "So, that's what's been going on with me, what's your story?"

"Well, for as long as I can remember it's stayed pretty much the same." Started Max. "Justin's the smart one, he knows everything and he's the best at magic, Alex has all the good looks, knows how to handle herself, and then there's me, not too smart, I'm not very good looking, and I've never had too many friends, no one really takes interest in me besides Alex." Said Max. "I'm just, average."

"Well, Max I don't think that, I mean, I don't know you too well, but, though you may not be as smart as Justin you seem pretty smart, in, my opinion you're pretty good looking, and, you may not have too many friends, but, now you've got me." Said Liz as she grabbed his hand.

Max looked up at her and smiled. "Thanks."

"So, what about your family, what do they do?" She asked.

"Well, pretty often we get involved in some weird stuff, it takes us away from home, but we usually stay in one place, so, I'm just not used to it." Said Max. "But I'm a little more comfortable, knowing I have you as a friend, cus you seem to know what you're doing, and you're really nice." Said Max, almost blusing.

"Oh Max, that's so sweet." Said Liz as she hugged him. "Well, we have a long day ahead of us, you'd better get some rest, it was nice talking to you." Said Liz.

"Ya, it was for me too." Said Max.

"You're a good kid, good-night Max." Said Liz.

"Night Liz." Said Max as he left. He stopped in the hall, out of sight of her room, and leaned against the wall. "Hu, hu." He sighed with a smile on his face.

The next day, Justin walked downstairs with his bags in hand. "Ha guys, are you ready to g..." He started as he saw nobody was down there. "Ha, where is everybody, we said eight, and it's almost eight-thirty." He said, pretty much to himself.

Theresa then walked in the kitchen and started beating some eggs. "Oh, ha Justin." She said.

"Mom, we're half an hour late, I mean, we said eight, and it's nearly eight-thirty, how long have you been up?" Asked Justin.

"I just woke up now." Said Theresa.

"But, the eggs..." Started Justin.

"Ha, we're late, we said we would leave at eight o'clock, we're already a half hour late, those death eaters will be getting close to us." Said Theresa.

"Unless Alex's plan with the gun worked." Said Justin.

They stood there for a second. "Ha ha ha."

"So, we should get the other people up, I am so mad about their incompotence." Said Justin.

"What, you just got up, just a few minutes ago." Said Theresa.

"Ya, oh mom, please don't ruin this for me, I have something that places me above and gives me a reason to yell at the others, even Juliet, that doesn't happen often, please mom." Said Justin.

"I understand Justin, like when Alex isn't home and I get to wear her clothes out, your secret is safe with me." Said Theresa.

"Thanks." Said Justin as he sat there, out of it. "Okay, we should get the others." Theresa just sat there, looking at him. "I can't call them, that would ruin the whole bitching thing." Said Justin. She just sat there. "Oh okay, hu, ha guys, wake up!" Yelled Justin in a fake, macho voice.

"What was that?" Asked Theresa.

"I don't have a good impression of you." Said Justin angrily.

"Justin, why are you yelling, it's, holy s*** it's late, why didn't anybody wake me up?" Asked Jerry.

"That wasn't me yelling." Said Justin, shocked.

"I know, I'm just used to Justin yelling at me." Said Jerry.

"Jerry, did that sound like me yelling?" Asked Theresa.

"Well ya." Said Jerry.

"Of course it did, it was you." Said Justin.

"Oh, I gotta tell you about this dream I had last night, me, and the rest of the group were, oh wait, that really happened yesterday, nevermind." Said Jerry.

"Ha, what's mom yelling about, it's so early in the morning." Said Alex.

"Oh you guys are so stupid." Said Theresa.

"Oh ya, well you sound like a guy." Said Jerry.

"That makes one of us." Said Theresa.

Jerry stared at her. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Alex, it's not early, we were supposed to leave a half hour ago." Said Justin.

"Half hour ago, I just got up." Said Alex.

"Ya, that's what you get for being incompotent." Said Justin.

"Oh ya, and what do you get Justin, you're ugly, nobody likes to talk to you, you have weird hair and you don't have any friends." Said Alex.

"Oh ya, well I have a friend, Juliet." Said Justin.

"No, she's not your friend, she told me last night." Said Alex.

"No she didn't!" Yelled Justin.

"Ha, I heard yelling, what's going on?" Asked Max as he walked in.

"Who did it sound like was yelling?" Asked Theresa.

"It sounded like Justin and Alex fighting." Said Max.

"Oh dammit!" Yelled Theresa.

"Ya, I hate hearing two people who love each other fight too." Said Jerry.

"I do not, love Justin." Said Alex.

"Oh my goodness it's so late, Justin thanks for calling me." Said Juliet.

"Ha, thank you." Said Theresa.

"Juliet, did you tell Alex last night that you don't like me?" Asked Justin.

"No, I don't talk to Alex!" Yelled Juliet.

"Ha, you're yelling at me, you're the one who's up so late." Said Justin.

"Well, it's odd that you're bitching since you're the one who called me, just a few minutes ago I might add." Said Juliet.

"It is odd..." Started Theresa.

"Ha, stay out of this mom." Said Justin.

"Justin just got up a few minutes ago!" Yelled Theresa.

"Ha ha ha." Laughed Alex.

"Ya, well mom wears your clothes when you're not home." Said Justin.

Alex looked at Theresa. "Wha, what the hell?" She said.

"Dad, you don't hate hearing people fight, you laugh at it all the time." Said Max.

"Ya, but I'd sound like an idiot if I said I loved hearing people fight, somebody with a reputation as important as mine is allowed to lie to uphold it." Said Jerry.

"What's so important about your reputation?" Asked Juliet.

"I don't know, all I'm known for is being a nice person, I mean I'm not rich, I'm not the most handsom person, being nice is all I have!" Yelled Jerry.

"Mr. Russo, you are a great person, and anybody who doesn't think that is a jerk, you should be proud of yourself." Said Juliet as she patted him on the back.

"Thanks Juliet, and I have to be honest, sometimes I create conflicts to make people get into fights." Said Jerry.

"Oh that's okay, I do that a lot too." Said Juliet.

"Thanks for giving him permission to do it." Said Alex.

"Alright you bitch, I was just talking to your dad, to make him feel better!" Yelled Juliet.

"Ha, he doesn't need you, you are such a tramp!" Yelled Alex.

"Ha ha ha." Laughed Jerry.

"Was that one?" Asked Max.

"Yes." Said Jerry.

Liz then walked in. "Ha, you guys ready to go?" She asked.

"Ya, Liz did you just get up?" Asked Justin.

"I don't know but you just did." Said Alex.

"Okay you bitch, I don't need your garbage, so early!" Yelled Justin.

"This is your day Jerry." Said Theresa.

"Na I'm tired of it now." Said Jerry.

"Well I got up a while ago but nobody else was up, not even you Justin." Said Liz.

Justin sat there, thinking. "Well if nobody was up why didn't you call us?" Asked Justin.

"Well uh, I don't know..." Started Liz, timidly.

"Well then, this isn't completely my fault." Said Justin.

"Is this all your family does, place blame on others so you don't have to face your own mistakes?" Asked Liz.

"Ya." Said the group, including Juliet.

"Well I don't do it, I always take responsibility for my actions." Said Theresa.

"Okay mom, why do you wear Alex's clothes when she's not around?" Asked Max.

"Okay, I don't, are you happy?" Asked Theresa.

"Sorry." Said Max hanging his head down.

"Okay, let's just forget about all this, we have to get going if we want to get to the capital by tonight." Said Liz.

"Okay, so where do we stay when we get to the capital?" Asked Alex.

"Is that all you can think about, where you'll be staying at night?" Asked Theresa.

"Well, it is nice to know that we'll have a roof over our heads, and that we won't be subjected to the wilderness." Said Alex.

"I kind of agree with Alex." Said Jerry.

"Jerry, you are not a great person." Said Theresa.

"Then you mom, are a jerk, Juliet said so herself." Said Alex.

"How do you live like this, all you ever do is insult each other, with, revenge and, manipulation of kindnesses." Said Juliet.

"It's an inherited thing, pretty soon you'll be used to it, and will be able to take part in it." Said Justin.

"Oh I really doubt that." Said Juliet. "Now for anybody who cares, not Theresa, in the state capital they have apartments, open for people to just walk into, for people on walking journeys like us." Said Juliet.

"There it was!" Yelled Theresa.

"Well, you had it coming." Said Juliet.

"Max, back me up." Said Theresa.

"I didn't think you liked when I said things." Said Max.

"They have this kind of crazy crap all over the country?" Asked Jerry. "Like, shacks, and free apartments?"

"No, just in Vermont, gotta love Vermont." Said Juliet.

"Jerry, why don't we move to Vermont?" Asked Theresa.

"No, it's really more convenient for travelers, not for living there." Said Justin.

"I wasn't asking for convenience, it was just a general question, why don't we live in Vermont." Said Theresa.

"You know, I think we've wasted a solid ten minutes with this stupid arguing, which hasen't accomplished anything." Said Liz.

"I know, but if you keep all your anger inside, it builds up and you get a heart attack and die." Said Alex.

"Oh, but this is different, you make your own frustration to get angry about, just so you can argue." Said Liz.

"Wait, are you referring to me, or just the whole group in general?" Asked Alex.

"Well, it's mostly just you and your mom." Said Liz.

"That is not true." Said Alex.

"Wait, so you think that because we have more problems, that we're bad people and make our own lives miserable?" Asked Theresa.

"See, you're doing it now." Said Liz.

"Now she's doing it, the thing dad does, when he makes people argue for their own entertainment." Said Alex.

"Oh, that is so a couple minutes ago." Said Jerry.

"I am not, I'm not entertained by your aruments, and now you're manipulating the faults of your dad, and saying that I'm doing it, just because I'm vindicting you, of something you do, but that you don't want to admit." Said Liz.

"See, you just admitted that you're vindictive, and you are, by calling me manipulating, and saying I don't own up to myself." Said Alex.

"Wu, but I, I jus..." Started Liz.

"Liz, she could do this for hours, don't get into it." Said Max.

"Okay, thanks." Said Liz.

"Oh that's great, nobody in this group is on my side, mom's always bitching at me, and not even Max, you're too busy defending your little girlfriend." Accused Alex.

"Wu, she's not, uh." Stuttered Max as he blushed.

"Leave him alone Alex, come on, let's get going." Said Liz as she picked up her things.

"Okay, we'll pick this thing up on the way, come on group." Said Jerry.

"Okay." Said Juliet.

"I cannot believe how much time we wasted with this arguing, I mean, we just, I don't know how much time we've spent here, doing this stupid back and forth, when we could have been making progress to the capital." Said Justin.

"Not nearly as much time as you've wasted, of our lives, with your prolonged explanations, and explanations of things, so deeply, that nobody can remember what you were speaking about." Said Alex.

"Well, oh ya!" Yelled Justin.

"Okay you stupid kids, let's just get going." Said Theresa. "Jerry, I'm sorry I said you weren't a great person, I love you, you're one of the best people I know." Said Theresa.

"Oh thanks Theresa." Said Jerry as he hugged her.

"See, that's how families should be." Said Liz.

"I give it five minutes." Said Alex.

"Now get out that door before I beat you!" Yelled Jerry. They all stared at him. "Nobody can be nice all the time."

"That's okay, most of you are nice none of the time." Said Juliet.

"I think one of those people is you!" Yelled Alex.

"Oh come on!" Yelled Alex as she and Juliet walked out the door.

"Ha, thanks for that Max." Said Liz as she kissed him on the cheek.

"Uh, uh." Said Max as he blushed and sweated, baffled.

Juliet, you said you've done the argument thing, you've never done it to me have you?" Asked Justin. Juliet stared at him. "Well!" Yelled Justin.

"Come on!" Yelled Alex as she pushed him out the door.

"Oh!" He yelled as he fell.

"We'd better hurry, those death eaters could be right behind us." Said Juliet.

In the Saudi Arabian Desert, the two death eaters, and pending third death eater, the hobo, were walking through the vast, sandy ground. "Uh, according to my wand, that other gun is near, just another thousand miles." Said the first man.

"Ha, how do you think those guys got all the way here in just two days since you saw them in New York City?" Asked the second man.

"Well, we got here in two days since then, they probably went exactly the same way." Said the hobo.

"Ha, we went here by magic, do you think those guys are wizards too?" Asked the second man.

"Well duh, I said they transported across the bridge, now I've been around a while, and about ninety percent of the people I've seen teleport turned out to be wizards." Said the hobo.

"I guess you're right." Said the second man.

"No guess about it, when you're a hobo, you don't have second guesses." Said the hobo.

"Ha, you know all this, why is it you're a hobo?" Asked the first man.

"Well, I leanred most of this stuff from being a hobo, but I became a hobo, because I couldn't deal with the outside world anymore, so I gave up my job as a grocery store clerk, and lit right out of Vermont, I gave up my wall and everything to live under a bridge in the Big Apple." Said the hobo.

"That is the saddest story I have ever heard." Said the second man.

"So, what do we do when we find those losers?" Asked the hobo.

"Well, we don't know much about them, but I'm pretty sure there's only two or three of them." Said the first man. "Right?"

"When they teleported I only saw three people, but they were moving pretty fast, there might have been less." Said the hobo.

"Okay, then we'll each take one of them, we'll tie em down, then we will do things to them so cruel, that is cannot be described with words." Said the first man.

"I don't know, they were able to kill those two guys in the bar back in the country, and they looked pretty tough." Said the second man.

"Ha, we all know that no amount of humanly abilities or weapons can stand up to magic, that's why mortals have never declared war against the magical world." Said the hobo.

"No, it's because mortals don't' know about magic, and there is no magical world, I don't know why everybody thinks that there is." Said the first man.

"Well, the point is, they may have been able to kill two, superior minded mortals, but I bet they won't be able to kill two wizards, and a well rounded hobo, as easily." Said the second man.

"You're probably right, ha, why can't we just cadaverate to them?" Asked the hobo.

"Because, cadaverations are highly sensible by other wizards, they'll see us coming a mile away, or in this case, a thousand miles, no, we'll be able to reach them on foot." Said the first man. "Now come on, we got a desert to trek." He said. The three then continued their walking, in the vast, vast desert.

In the massive cities of the great state of Vermont, the group was walking, going to the capital. "How much longer do we have to walk till we get to the capital?" Whined Alex.

"It's in the middle of the state, I don't know how long Vermont is, but about half of that." Said Justin.

"That's so dumb, why wouldn't they put it on the state boarder, that's where everybody stays at." Said Theresa.

"Duh, because those state boarders are a mess, they don't want their state's capital in a run down town." Said Jerry.

"And it would look kind of weird to have the capital right on the boarder near another state." Said Liz.

"That only matters if you're looking at a map, and nobody looks at those." Said Alex.

"Just asking, were you on my side with that statement?" Asked Jerry.

"On your side for what?" Asked Liz.

"You know, why state capitals shouldn't be on the boarder." Said Jerry.

"Well, I guess, but..." Started Liz.

"Ha, yes!" Yelled Jerry.

"Why are you so happy, who cares if she agrees with you?" Asked Juliet.

"Thank you." Said Liz.

"I always wanted a smart person to agree with me, it's on my list." Said Jerry.

"I thought you finished your list with that newspaper column." Said Theresa.

"You got a column in the newspaper?" Asked Juliet, excited.

"Don't try to get on his good side now." Said Max.

"Ya, but since I finished that list I started another list, it only has five things, and I've done four of them since we left the house." Said Jerry.

"What, you haven't done anything since we left the house, how could your list almost be done?" Asked Theresa.

"Well, there's, kill two guys in a bar, start a weapon arsenol, stay in a hostile, and have a smart person agree with me." Said Jerry.

"Wait, what is this, list?" Asked Liz.

"He made a list of all the things he wanted to do before he dies." Said Max.

"Oh." Said Liz.

"Wait, you never got on that intervention show, that was on your list." Said Justin.

"Ya, but Alex was sent to a mental intervention center, as long as somebody in my family does it, I'm good with it." Said Jerry.

"Mr. Russo, these are your life's goals, you really want to use loopholes so you don't have to do them?" Asked Liz.

"Well ya, that was one of the things on my old list, after I did it once I realized how easy it was, and now I do it whenever I get the chance." Said Jerry.

"Well, whatever you want to do." Said Liz.

"Okay, the only thing left on the list is to knock an important person unconcious." Said Jerry.

"Why would you want to knock an important unconcious?" Asked Juliet.

"Well, by important person, I mean somebody who needs to be knocked unconcious to acheive a goal." Said Jerry. "I've seen it in all the movies, and maybe if I do this, they'll tell my story of success." Said Jerry.

Theresa had tears in her eyes. "That was beautiful."

"Okay, we have a lot of walking to do before we get to that capital, Montpelier, I think." Said Justin.

A man in a trolley car then pulled up. "Ha, you folks going to the state capital?" He asked.

"No, maybe, why?" Asked Juliet.

"This trolley goes right through there." Said the strange man.

"Quick dad, knock him out so we can steal his trolley car." Said Alex.

"No, I know this man." Said Jerry.

"Why would you give us a ride?" Asked Max.

"Because, I want to repay you for keeping that devil out of my bookstore, the store is long gone now, but it didn't get taken down by some damn devil." Said the man.

"Ha, that's really nice of you." Said Theresa.

"Ha, the roads of Vermont are very dangerous, too dangerous to walk, the only safe places are the capital and the state boarders, and I couldn't let my bookstore saviors risk that." Said the man.

"What is he talking about?" Asked Liz.

"Oh nothing, this man asked us to kill the devil and we did." Said Justin.

"Oh, okay." Said Liz.

"So, you want a ride or not?" Asked the man.

"I don't know, six people, public transportation." Said Juliet.

"We could all sit in different places, two to a place." Suggested Theresa.

"That way nobody'll suspect you, I know I sure don't." Said the man.

"Okay, but wait, let me scan him." Said Justin as he scanned the man with a metal detector. "Okay, he's not a wizard."

"Nope, just a trolley driver, now get in, hurry!" Yelled the man.

"I like this man." Said Justin.

"He's almost as nice as Morgan." Said Max.

"Ya, he's a great man." Said the man.

"Okay, I'll sit with Juliet, Jerry, you sit with Alex, Max you sit with Liz, and Justin can sit by himself." Said Theresa.

"I knew you'd do that!" Yelled Justin.

"Okay, this trolley takes off in 3, 2, 1." Said the man as he pulled the lever. The trolley creaked, then slowly started to move.

"Okay, we're moving now." Said Juliet sarcastically.

"Juliet, I've been thinking, ever since Alex broke up with Mason, and since you and Justin are so serious, that you, could be my only chance at having granchildren." Said Theresa.

"Uh, okay." Said Juliet. "I mean, I do like Justin, I like your whole family, I've been with you through everything, but, sometimes I wonder if there really is a future for me and Justin." Said Juliet.

"Oh sure there is, you're both smart, you talk a lot, you like being better than other people, and you uphold a healthy relationship without any sexual activity, if that doesn't have a future in it, I don't know what relationship does." Said Theresa.

"Uh, ya, that's us." Said Juliet as she chewed on her hair.

In another seat, set stealthfully in another location from Theresa and Juliet to confuse bystanders, Jerry was talking to Alex. "So, that man lost his whole bookstore, but he managed to rebuild his life as a trolley driver..." Started Jerry.

"Yep." Said Alex, not paying attention.

"Now I hope, if my life ever fell apart, that I would be able to rebuild it, and go on living." Said Jerry.

"Ya, okay." Said Alex.

"You know Alex, we don't talk a lot, and I know me and your mother have never told this to anybody but Max, but I love you." Said Jerry.

"What, dad, never say that again." Said Alex.

"Don't worry about that." Said Jerry as he leaned back.

In another set of seat, still misleading to the general public, Max was sitting next to Liz. She was talking to him, he seemed calm, but he was still nervous. "I know your families has their arguments, that go on and on, in continuous, self induced chains, but you are nice people, I mean, you do things for people, you're helping Slughorn, and the rest of the world by doing this, and I know, deep down, you all really love each other." Said Liz.

"Ya, they're nice people, the problem is they have some kind of obsession with being better to each other, and never admitting their wrong, I don't know, I try not to get involved." Said Max.

"That's what I'd do, but sitting back, watching new arguments and problems unfold, is exciting, keeps life from being boring." Said Liz.

"Ya, my family may be a lot of things, but if there's one thing we've never been it's boring." Said Max.

"Well, I guess it doesn't matter how unusual and crazy your life it, just as long as you're with people that you care about." Said Liz.

"Uh, I guess so." Said Max as he leaned back, nervous.

In another seat, Justin was sitting alone, it was well placed, but I doubt anybody would care anyways. "Nobody ever chooses to associate with me, I mean, I know I condescend people, and always talk a lot, but that's the only way to prove I am a strong, independant person, and Juliet, I know she likes me, she talks to me, we share opinions, but I wonder sometimes if she likes me as much as I like her, and then there's this whole thing, I mean, it's going to be hard enough getting this Soulcrux, let alone destroying it, and then..." He went on and on, nobody really cares.

It had been a long day, almost twelve hours, from seven a.m to seven p.m, this day was rather long, but for the Russos the time passed rather fast, trolley rides make everything go faster, except your trip. "Okay, thank you for riding my trolley, and be sure to look my up next time you come to Vermont." Said the man.

"Oh we will." Said Theresa.

"Thank you so much for this." Said Juliet.

"Ha, I should be thanking you." Said the man.

"You're welcome." Said Alex as she started to leave.

"Thank us for what?" Asked Max.

"I don't know exactly, but I'm sure whatever it is you're going to is something important, something that'll affect us all, for the better, and well, I thank you for that." Said the man.

"Well, it's nice to know somebody appreciates us." Said Justin.

"Don't worry sir, your life the and the lives of every one else in the world are in good hands." Said Liz.

"I'm sure they are little lady, and I will sleep soundly in this trolley tonight, knowing you people are looking out for me." Said the man.

"You sure can, thank you so much, and keep up the good work." Said Jerry.

"Just try and stop me." Said the man.

"Okay, let's go, see ya." Said Justin as he turned around. "He's gone, eh." He said as they all walked off.

The man came up, he was sleeping in a seat. "Hu, I gotta stop sleeping on the job." He said as he put his night mask on.

"Okay, here we are in the capital, I never though I'd see it." Said Juliet.

"What do you mean, all we had to do was take a trolley here." Said Liz.

"Ya, but things usually go wrong when we're on the way to something important." Said Juliet.

"Ya, I know what you mean." Said Justin. "I had to sit all alone, I had to talk to myself all the way there." He said.

"I'm sorry for you." Said Alex.

"Don't be, I love listening to myself talk." Said Justin.

"Finally there's an explanation for it." Said Theresa.

"Well, you were talking to Juliet the whole time, I bet she really doesn't like listening to you." Said Justin.

"Oh!" Said Jerry.

"What, that's not true, right Juliet?" Asked Theresa.

"Uh, well I don't know." Said Juliet as she leaned on a wall.

"What, what's unenjoyable about me talking to you?" Asked Theresa.

"Mom, if she told you it'd just make you mad." Said Max.

"Ya, and not just because you get mad about everything." Said Jerry.

"Can we just get to the house?" Asked Theresa.

"No, we could just stand here and argue for another hour." Said Liz angrily. Everybody stared at her. "Sorry."

At the apartment, the Russos had just gotten in. "Wow, this place is even nicer than the hostile that we've been staying in, we'll need our rest for the big search and destroy mission tomorrow." Said Jerry.

"We're going to be in the Ministry of Magic, there will be no destroying." Said Justin.

"Ya, we'll just go in, get the Soulcrux and get out." Said Juliet.

"Wait, you think Umpbridge is just going to give us that Soulcrux, I mean, we've never ever met her, but Slughorn says she's a very stubborn person, who may work for Voldemort and might be on to our plan." Said Alex.

"Ha, I knew you read his notes!" Yelled Theresa.

"No, I just listened when Justin read them aloud in the passing moments when I walked through the main room." Said Alex.

"That means a lot to me, the fact that you'd take those few seconds out of your life to listen to things I weren't telling you, and taking them to heart to insult me." Said Justin.

"Ha, what was the point of looking into the notes if you weren't going to apply them to the actual excursion?" Asked Liz.

"I don't know, I may have read the notes, but I hoped that they weren't true, cus that would make things a lot harder." Said Justin.

"That's so stupid, you would endanger all of us just to make things easier?" Asked Jerry.

"Ya, and you said we're all the stupid ones Justin." Said Max.

"What?" Asked the group.

"Uh, that wasn't a personal offense to any of you, it was just a general statement about all of you, does that make you fell better?" Asked Justin.

"A little bit." Said Jerry.

"Justin, do you really think that I'm stupid?" Asked Juliet.

"No Juliet I would never think that!" Yelled Justin. "Just generally unable to rationalize information and make use out of it." Said Justin.

"Do you think I'm stupid Justin?" Asked Liz.

"...Yes." Said Justin.

"Then why am I even here?" Asked Liz.

"Cus you have, some kind of information for us, Justin told us once, I wasn't really listening." Said Jerry.

"He used the word escort, which made it sound like you were a prostitute." Said Theresa.

"And that's so funny, cus we met a prostitute and thought she was our escort, ha ha ha!" Laughed Alex, nobody else did.

"What the hell are, a prostitute?" Asked Liz.

"It's just the word he used, but don't get me wrong, you could be a prostitute, well, no, not because you're loose, but you're good looking, very pretty, that's a compliment, prostitute." Said Theresa.

"Oh, god." Said Max to himself as he turned his head and blushed.

"Okay, let's just settle into this place so we can work on a plan for tomorrow." Said Liz, frustrated now.

"Oh I have a plan, I wrote it down on a napkin during the trolley ride here." Said Justin.

"Ha, that's how, that lady, wrote her books." Said Juliet.

"Maybe you'll become as well known as her." Said Alex.

"Alex you're a bitch." Said Theresa.

"We don't have to go over it, you can all read it while I look at the notes again." Said Justin.

"So, this isn't team work, you're giving us homework." Said Juliet.

"Ha, that's what you get when you don't keep up." Said Justin.

"What, should we all keep archeives of your napkin notes?" Asked Liz.

"Okay, what is your problem?" Asekd Justin.

"Well, you called and asked for my help and all you're doing is riding me and everybody else in the group." Said Liz.

"I'm sorry, it's just that this is very important, I'm not good under pressure." Said Justin.

"I won't say it again." Said Alex.

"Wait, if you thought that we could just go in and out why did you write up a plan?" Asked Theresa.

"This was a back-up, since everybody's been bitching at me I guess we need it now, you want me to make copies of it?" Asked Justin.

"She wasn't serious Justin, that was just a catty comeback." Said Juliet.

"Ha, I'm just trying to help you guys, and the only one who's being nice to me is Max." Said Liz.

"Uh, ya." Groaned Max as he blushed and turned his head.

"Okay, I know it's been a long day, that trolley ride was no picknic for any of us, so please, just read my note and be well rested for tomorrow." Said Justin.

"Okay." Said Theresa.

"But not because you said so." Said Jerry.

"Okay, this apartment only has three rooms, so we'll have to divide up the rooms into groups." Said Justin.

"I know you like that Max." Whispered Alex.

"Alex!" Said Max under his breath.

"Okay, we'll do, me and Jerry, Max and Justin, and then Juliet, Alex and Liz." Said Theresa.

"You always choose the groups." Said Justin.

"I know and I think I'm pretty good at it." Said Theresa excitedly.

"No, I don't like Juliet." Whined Alex.

"And I don't like Alex." Said Juliet.

"And nobody likes me." Said Liz.

"Not everybody." Said Alex.

"That's right, I like you, you're like my daughter, who actually appreciates me." Said Jerry.

"I do appreciate you, cus you're not constantly trying to get at me with your arguments." Said Liz.

"Ha, I only do that to people I don't like." Said Jerry.

"What the hell?" Asked Theresa.

"Okay, I'll put my things in my room, then I'll come back, to see that you read my note." Said Justin as he left.

"You know Justin's really been getting on my nerves lately, I mean he's treating all of us like we're morons." Said Juliet.

"He always does that, but it's gotten worse since we went out here." Said Alex.

"Maybe there's something bothering him." Said Liz.

"I hope there is." Said Jerry.

"Ya, I hope he's suffering, just as much as we are." Said Theresa. Everybody stared at her. "Ha, I care about most of my children."

"If something's bothering him maybe we should do something about it to make him better." Suggested Liz.

"Ha, we can only help him, if he'll be helped." Said Alex.

"Good point." Said Liz.

"So should we read Justin's note before he comes back?" Asked Max.

"I guess so, if we don't he'll be mean to us again." Said Theresa.

"Ha, do you see what this is?" Asked Juliet.

"No." Said the group.

"When you're all involved in a common issue, you work together to try and solve it." She said.

"Ha, you're right." Said Jerry.

"When we were doing that, just a few seconds ago, we felt like a real family." Said Theresa.

"It felt gross, but almost kind of nice." Said Alex.

"I bet that's how real families feel all the teme." Said Max.

"So, what do we do about Justin?" Asked Liz.

"Let's kill him!" Yelled Alex.

"That didn't last long." Said Juliet.

"Let's just read his damn note." Said Alex.

You know I don't approve of the constant swearing in this group." Said Theresa.

"Me neither, now let's f***in' read this note!" Yelled Jerry.

"Damn straight." Said Max.

"What the f***'s it say?" Asked Theresa.

"Wow, there's a hell of a lot of words here." Said Liz as she picked it up. "Uh..." She started as Justin walked in.

"Hello." Said Juliet.

"Hi." Said Justin quickly.

"Uh." Said the group as they gathered around the note.

That night, Max and Liz were talking on the couch. "So, Justin's plan sounds pretty full proof, it's complicated but I think it'll work." Said Liz.

"Ya, he might overthink things a lot, but he is good with coming up with plans." Said Max.

"Ya, but what he has to realize is that he's not the only one who has good ideas, I mean, we're all smart, and it's not just him who's doing this, it's all of us." Said Liz.

"Ya, for some reason he always tries to take charge of every situation we get into, I don't know, I guess he doesn't feel confident in anybody but himself." Said Max.

"Ya, but why should we waste all our time talking about Justin, I think it's pretty exciting that we're finally going to get our hands on one of the Soulcruxes, don't you?" Asked Liz.

"Ya, it is, it's what we've been working for." Said Max.

"Ya, and this is all going to be a lot easier if we work together as a group, and it makes me feel confident now that I know how well your family gets along with each other." Said Liz.

"Ya, most of the time they don't, but when it comes to Justin we all see eye to eye." Said Max.

"How could you not, the only one who I see as a problem is Alex, I mean she is constantly negative and she's always making confrontations with the others, I don't know why." Said Liz.

"She's always been like that, that's just the way she is." Said Max. "I'm sorry she's giving you such a hard time. She really is a nice person, she just doesn't show it to everyone."

"Oh I understand, it's just how some people seek out respect, they don't really mean it, though." Said Liz.

"Ya, that's Alex." Said Max.

"Mmm, but don't think I didn't see you blush when she called me your, little girlfriend." Said Liz as she smiled at him and left.

"Uh, uh." Stuttered Max as he blushed.

Later, in Justin's room, he was working with Juliet on making some kind of potion. "Ha Justin, the group and I were talking, in the minute or so when you left the main room a while ago to leave us to read your note." Said Juliet.

"Okay, what were you talking about?" Asked Justin.

"Well, we noticed that, lately, you've been being really hard on everyone." Said Juliet.

"What, what do you mean?" Asked Justin.

"Well, I don't know, you're, yelling at us, and bossing us around, I mean, I know this is stressful but we're doing the best we can." Said Juliet. "Is something bothering you?"

"Well, I don't know, this whole thing is very stressful, I mean if something goes wrong very bad things could happen to us." Said Justin.

"Ya, I know, but all of us are in on this Justin, not just you, and if we work together on our plans and, stuff, I think we could go through this a lot faster and smoother." Said Juliet.

"Ya, you're probably right, I just want things to go well with this, I mean I'm the one in the family who knows the most about magic, so if something were to go wrong, I'd blame myself for it, and I really don't want anybody to get hurt." Said Justin.

"Oh, Justin I understand, you really care about your family and the rest of us, you just want things to go right." Said Juliet.

"Ya." Said Justin.

"But, we're strong people, we have good ideas too, and yelling at us is not going to help, Justin, we're all in this, not just you." Said Juliet as she patted him on the back.

"I know, alright, from now on, I won't be so bossy anymore, we'll work together on the plans we make, and by that, I mean just the three of us." Said Justin.

"Good." Said Juliet.

"And, I am sorry, for how rude I've been, especially to Liz, and you, I mean, you're a smart person, and I really like you, the truth is, sometimes I think, since you're so smart, that I have to act all, smart and, serious, to get you to like me." Said Justin.

"No Justin, I like you for you, the way you used to be, I always did, we used to be so happy with each other, when we'd be real, and talk, straight forward and honestly, why is it different now?" Asked Juliet.

"I don't know, I've kind of always felt like that, more so now, because we have a situation to deal with, I want to show you that I can take control of situations." Said Justin.

"I know how you feel, but, I like you, I'll always like you, you don't have to prove anything to me, just, be yourself, that's what I like, that's why I agreed to be with you in the first place, and why I still am." Said Juliet as she kissed Justin.

"Okay, you know Juliet, ever since we've gone out here, I've learned a lot about the others, and myself, I think this whole thing will make us closer." Said Justin.

"I think so too, cus, I know, you all care about each other, maybe even you and Alex, a little." Said Juliet.

"Maybe." Said Justin. "Now let's finish this potion, so I'll have enough time to look at Slughorn's useless notes and still get enough sleep." Said Justin.

"Okay, and so I have enough time to, do stuff, and still get enough sleep." Said Juliet.

"You got it." Said Justin as he stirred the potion.

In another room, not strategically placed, cus it's just an apartment, Alex was brushing her hair. Liz had her back turned to her as she buttoned her night shirt. "Ha, Liz." Said Alex.

"What?" Asked Liz as she turned back and looked at Alex.

"I wanted to apologize for, being so hard on you and arguing before." Said Alex.

"Oh that's okay, I know how tense this whole thing is, everybody's on edge." Said Liz.

"Ya, it's just, all of Justin's friends are the same, all, conceited, and smart like him, but you, you're different, you're nice, and normal, I like you." Said Alex.

"Well ya, thanks, but, what is it about Justin, that makes you the way you are with him?" Asked Liz.

"Well, Justin's always saying that he's the smartest one in the family, maybe he is, I don't know, and I don't really care, it's just the way he, acts like he's better than us, and rubs it in people's faces when they admit their wrong, I can't lose to Justin, that's why." Said Alex.

"Ya, that's true, but you do it with the others though, what do you mean by lose?" Asked Liz.

"Well, I don't know, that's the way our family is, we never back down from a fight, don't show weakness, see who's best at it, it's like a family dominance thing, that's what I mean by lose, it doesn't really work, and the reason for the others is they're less resistant than Justin, proves I'm better than them!" Yelled Alex.

"Um, I guess, but wouldn't you rather your family were like a normal family, you know, who get along." Said Liz.

"No, that's not true, Justin's a sensical kind of person and doesn't feel that way." Said Alex.

"Well, I think the reason Justin is always trying to be superior is because that's he thinks that's the only way he can get respect, what he needs is somebody who, likes him for him." Said Liz.

"Ya, could be that or he might just be a huge ass***e." Said Alex.

"Whatever." Said Liz. "Either way, you shouldn't take what he says personally, that's just the way he is."

"Ya, I guess you're right." Said Alex.

"And, as for the rest of your family, uh, I don't know what to tell you." Said Liz.

"Oh that's okay, so, what do you really think of our family, you know besides all the crazy and the fighting?" Asked Alex.

"I think you're pretty nice people, this whole thing you're doing is helping everybody in the world, and I'm sure if Slughorn haden't asked you, and you, somehow found out about this, you'd have done it anyway." Said Liz.

"Eh, maybe." Said Alex. "They'll do anything as long as it gets us out of the house." Said Alex.

"I know, you have a great family Alex, you just need to learn to except each other for who they are." Said Liz.

"Oh, that won't happen." Said Alex.

"That's alright, good-night." Said Liz as she shut off the night.

"Night." Said Alex.

Later, not that much later, Justin walked into his room, where he had just been talking to Juliet, with big news. "Ha, I just talked to Juliet, and I think that she likes me as much as I like her." Said Justin.

"Well ya Justin, if she didn't there's no way she'd still be hanging around you." Said Max.

"You know, I used to wonder if I was a good person, now that she's told me that I am, I know it." Said Justin. "Everything's finally working out."

"You knew that before, you're always saying that you're better than the rest of us." Said Max.

"Ya, but nobody else ever said anything about it, of course I think it, but I need somebody's opinion to justify it." Said Justin. "Anyway, I realized it was wrong of me to say I was better than the rest of you, the only reason I would say that is because feeling more important than other people is what gave me self esteem, but, now that I know Juliet likes me, that's all I need." Said Justin.

"That's good." Said Max.

"Ya, and though I may not be better than all of you, I am a lot happier, well good-night." Said Justin as he turned out the light.

The next day, Juliet was looking over Justin's note and was drinking some tea. Justin then walked in and hugged her. "Ha there." He said.

"Ha, what's going on?" Asked Juliet.

"I just missed you a lot, I was thinking about you, all night." Said Justin.

"Justin, you're the one who said we shouldn't have sex during this quest, if you've changed your mind just tell me." Said Juliet.

"Oh no Juliet, our relationship has moved me beyond sex to more important things, like, thinking about you, all the time when you're not around." Said Justin.

"Well, it is a refreshing break from thinking about yourself." Said Juliet. "But that's sweet, it means a lot to me, and I'm glad our relationship is going to new extents without any of my effort." Said Juliet.

"Well that's one of the benefits of dating a go getter." Said Justin.

"Alright, but, you're moved beyond sex, I mean you're not serious are you?" Asked Juliet.

"I'll let you know in a few days, give or take a couple of hours." Said Justin.

"Okay." Said Juliet as she drank some more tea.

Theresa then walked down. "Ha, what are you doing with Justin's note, I thought we all agreed we weren't going to read it." Said Theresa.

"What?" Asked Justin.

"Uh, due to a series of events that occured, not to anybody's knowledge but mine and Justin's, we're not going to do anything bad to him anymore." Said Juliet.

"Uh, okay, I'll go with what you say cus you're the smartest one in the group." Said Theresa.

"What about Liz?" Asked Juliet.

"I don't know how to scale the level of intelligence, but you're older than she is." Said Theresa.

"Ah." Said Juliet.

Jerry then walked downstairs. "Ha Justin." He said as he smashed as pie in his face and sprayed him with a seltser bottle of water.

"Ah!" Yelled Justin.

"Oh Jerry, we're not going to do bad things to Justin anymore." Said Theresa.

"Oh, okay, sorry." Said Jerry.

"Uh, what the hell?" Asked Justin.

"So, why can't we do bad things to him anymore?" Asked Theresa.

"We talked, and he realized that this whole thing will be a lot easier if we work things out, and work, on equal terms, at least with me and Liz anyway." Said Juliet.

"Okay, so does that mean we don't have to read his note still?" Asked Jerry.

"No, you didn't read my note, we're doing this, today." Said Justin. "What, did you think we could come up with a plan in the twenty minutes from the time you get up till the Ministry opens?" Asked Justin.

"Ha he's yelling at me, you said he wouldn't yell at me." Said Jerry.

"I'm sorry, but how can I be gentle, with people who are just complicating things for the whole group?" Asked Justin.

"Justin, be rational about this." Said Juliet.

"Okay, dad, I'm going to have to ask you to leave the group." Said Justin.

"What?" Asked Jerry, shocked.

"Ha, can I leave too, or is there an initiation to it?" Asked Theresa.

"Nobody is leaving the group!" Yelled Juliet. "Not as far in as we are now."

"We haven't done anything!" Yelled Justin. "But that's nobody's fault, individually."

Max then walked in. "Ha, what's going on, there's a lot more yelling going on than usual."

"Who's talks work now?" Asked Theresa.

"I am just venting, about how pourly our excursion is going, I'm so stressed out, I can barely think!" Yelled Justin.

"Ha, who's the happy one now?" Asked Max.

"What are you talking about?" Asked Juliet.

"It's a secret conversation we had last night." Said Max.

"Oh ya, well we had a secret conversation last night, and we said some pretty mean things about you!" Yelled Juliet.

There was a long silence. "Okay." Said Max.

Alex then walked in. "Ha, what are you arguing about now, I'm the one who always starts the arguments!" Yelled Alex.

"Oh ya, well the rest of us have secret arguments, early in the morning, before you get up." Said Theresa.

"We were arguing about secret conversations." Said Juliet.

"What is there to argue about?" Asked Justin.

"Oh, you all think you're so special?" Asked Alex.

"And here it goes." Said Justin.

"Well, me and Liz, who is arguably smarter, than Juliet, had a secret conversation, and thanks to that, now I am invulnerable to the bulls*** that Justin gives us!" Yelled Alex.

"Does anybody even notice that I'm in the room?" Asked Justin.

"Ha you keep quiet pie face." Said Jerry.

"Well, my secret conversation with Justin, made it so he won't give us anymore s***." Bragged Juliet.

"Okay." Said Justin.

"And, I'm pretty sure that the two of us combined, are a lot smarter than you and Liz could ever hope to be!" Yelled Juliet.

"Well, oh ya?" Asked Alex.

"Uh, I made all these pies." Said Jerry to himself. "Ha Alex, you want a pie?" Asked Jerry.

"Ya sure." Said Alex.

"Ha!" Yelled Jerry as he smashed a pie in her face.

"Ah, what the f*** dad!" She yelled.

"Sorry, I can't do it to Justin anymore." Said Jerry.

"Well, why did you do it to me, not Max?" Asked Alex.

"Hu?" Said Max.

"Cus, you're a lot meaner to me than Max is, bad things happen to bad people." Said Jerry.

"Alright stop it, there won't be any vendetas in this family!" Yelled Theresa.

"So mom, who did you have a secret conversation with?" Asked Alex.

"No one." Said Theresa.

"Ha, loser." Said Alex. She turned around, Theresa picked up a knife, but Jerry pulled her arm down.

"So Max, you think you're so special..." Started Alex.

"I didn't say that." Said Max.

"Who did you have a secret conversation with?" Asked Alex.

"It was me and Max." Said Justin.

"You two, that is so gay!" Said Alex.

"Oh ya, well you and Liz had one, I happen to think that's pretty gay." Said Justin.

"Thank you." Said Liz as she walked in.

"Ah!" Yelled Justin.

"So, what is going on that I'm being insulted before I even get up?" Asked Liz.

"Ha Liz, you want a pie?" Asked Jerry.

"What?" Asked Liz. Jerry hit her in the face with a pie. "Ah, why did you do that?" She asked.

"Well, Alex said not to do it to her anymore, and I can't do it to Justin." Said Jerry.

"Do you have to do it at all?" Asked Liz as Max handed her a towel.

"Why didn't you do it to Juliet?" Asked Theresa.

"Oh man!" Yelled Jerry.

"So Justin, tell us about that plan which we agreed not to read." Said Jerry.

"You guys didn't read the plan?" Asked Liz, shocked.

"This is no time to point fingers." Said Alex.

"Okay, we only have ten minutes until the Ministry opens, so let's get to it, for anybody who didn't read the plan, you can leave." Said Justin.

"Ah." Said the group.

"See ya." Said Liz as she started to leave.

Alex started to leave. "Alex, get back here!" Yelled Juliet.

"Okay, we can't go into the Ministry, cus we don't know if there's some death eaters there, waiting for us, but we have to go in there, cus that's where the lockit it." Said Justin.

"Ha, why don't we just wait for her to leave the Ministry, and get her when she's alone?" Asked Max.

"Cus, I spent a long time making this plan, and I am not going to arbitrate it now!" Yelled Justin.

"I don't know Justin, this plan sounds a lot easier than, anything you've ever come up with." Said Juliet.

"Oh ya, well maybe this time I've come up with a plan, so outlandishly easy, that it makes Max's plan look like, well one of my plans." Said Justin.

"Almost nothing in that sentence made any sense." Said Theresa.

"So, do you want to hear my plan, or do you want to walk in ignorance, for the rest of your days?" Asked Justin.

"...Liz read the plan, maybe she'd tell us." Said Alex.

"Ya." Said the group as they started to leave.

"Okay, I'll make it short." Said Justin. "What we do, is we go out, knock out seven Ministry memebers, that their hairs, put it in the Polyjuice potion, drink it, take thier clothes, wear them, and sneak into the Ministry, as them, get the necklace, and then leave with it." Said Justin.

"I don't know, Max's plan sounds easier, I say we do that one." Said Jerry.

"No, nobody said we were taking a vote on this, we're doing my plan, oh ya." Said Justin.

"Ha, so much for your secret conversations now!" Said Theresa.

"Ya, but Justin's plan is good, it may not be as easy and straightforward as Max's, but it's better." Said Juliet.

"I don't understand why Justin likes you." Said Max.

"Hu!" Gasped Juliet.

"Okay, we got five minutes, let's find those guys, take their DNA, and get in that Ministry." Said Justin.

"I don't know, this seems, really last minute." Said Theresa.

"Not if you would've read the note." Said Juliet. "Ha, I win."

"Pie?" Asked Alex as she hit her with a pie.

"Ha, don't move in on my territory." Said Jerry. "I'll, na forget I said anything."

"Okay, where do we find some people who work at the Ministry to knock out and take their DNA?" Asked Alex.

"At the train station, that's how all the Ministry members get to there from around the country." Said Justin.

"But we have to hurry, the last train comes in at ten, which is in four minutes." Said Juliet.

"Don't worry, I'm sure with the kind of skill we have, it should be no problem." Said Jerry.

"...Okay." Said Justin, worried. "Let's go, Liz, their ready."

"Okay, we don't have much time, but we can take a short cut through the fire place." She said as she walked in.

"Alright!" Said Theresa.

At the train station, there was a fire place, filled with ashes and logs. "Uh, cu cu!" Coughed the group as they shoved the logs and stuff out of the way. "Okay, the train should be arriving in one minute, it's everybody's job to knock somebody out and steal their hair." Said Justin.

"Oh, do we have to look like the person we knock out?" Asked Alex.

"Um, duh." Said Juliet.

"But, we don't have time to be picky about the people who we knock unconcious, just knock somebody out and bring their hair to the main hall in five minutes." Said Liz. "Does everybody know what to do?"

"What?" Asked Jerry.

"Okay, let's do this!" Yelled Justin.

"Wait, by knock out do you mean kill?" Asked Theresa.

"No, don't kill anybody!" Yelled Juliet.

"What do we do with their bodies once we knock them out?" Asked Max.

"We don't have time for stupid questions, now split up!" Yelled Justin as he ran into a hanging sign.

As the people on the train go off, Jerry leaned up against a wall. When a sleek man, wearing a nice jacket, and with black hair walked up, Jerry grabbed his neck. "Oh." Said the man as he fell into his arms.

"Ha ha ha." Said Jerry as he pulled one of his hairs out.

A blond woman walked off the train with a black and white suit, and Theresa hit her with the butt of a gun. "Yes!" She yelled as the woman fell and she took her hair.

Three teenage Ministry interns, all wearing black suits and pants walked through the station, Alex was hiding behind a wall, and when they got close, she waved a hand towel in front of all of them, and they passed out. "Gotcha." Said Alex.

"Thanks Alex." Said Max as he, Liz and Alex took their hairs.

"No problem." Said Alex.

"Take their hairs, be sure to take the right ones." Said Liz.

"Ya, whatever." Said Alex.

An old man, and a lady dressed like a male pimp then walked by. Justin and Juliet stood off to the sides. "Ready?" Asked Justin.

"Now." Said Juliet as they shot them with magic and knocked them out.

"Oh." Said the two as they fell on the ground.

"Yes!" Yelled the two.

At the main hall, the group was nonchalantly mixing a green, glowing potion in a couldron. "Okay, here's dad's, mom's, Alex." Said Justin as he handed them out.

"Ha, how long will this stuff last for?" Asked Alex.

"I don't know." Said Justin as he focused on mixing.

"You don't know, the Ministry could be filled with death eaters, and you don't know how long the potion will last?" Asked Liz.

"I don't know, long enough, okay?" Said Justin.

"Well..." Started Liz.

"Okay, let's drink this potion." Said Juliet as she drank it. "Blu, that tastes horrible!"

"Mmm, mine tastes great." Said Jerry.

"So does mine." Said Theresa.

"Uh, maybe because we took hairs from and old man and a female pimp." Said Justin.

"Nice job." Said Max.

"Well how well did you guys do?" Asked Justin, loudly and angrily.

"We got three teenage Ministry interns, who are almost as good looking as us." Said Alex.

"Ya, it doesn't really matter, but they're better than, whatever you came up with." Said Liz.

"Me, I got a suave man with dark hair, and a great suit if I might say so myself." Said Jerry.

"And I got a blond business woman, she's old, but looks like she means business." Said Theresa.

"Oh just shut up you guys." Said Justin.

"Okay, this potion should take effect soon, let's get to that Ministry!" Yelled Justin.

In the Ministry, the group was walking together, that's right, a suave, dark haired man, an old, business like blond woman, three teenage interns, and old man, and a female showgirl, all together, that's right. "Okay, so where can we find Umpbridge?" Asked Theresa. By the way, they all had different voices, especially Justin, who sounded old.

"She should be in her office on the top floor, fat people do well on high floors because of the lower gravity." Said and old rhaspy man, Justin.

"Oh ya, what's your excuse?" Asked Alex, who had pale white skin and jet black hair.

"Uh, how can a man, this suave, work in a place as dingy as this?" Asked Jerry, who, like all suave men, always has a deep, businesslike voice.

"Focus Mr. Russo, this potion will fade sooner or later, and when it does, we might be in trouble." Said Juliet.

"Okay, so we all go into Umpbridge's office, beat her up, and steal her lockit?" Asked Theresa.

"Uh, no, no that's not what we're going to do, that would cause a, great deal of attention." Said Liz, who had dark brown hair, not as dark as hers, and also had pale white skin, and a pointy nose.

"Damn, I'm beautiful." Said Theresa.

"So what do you want us to do, two of us go into her office and the rest of us walk around looking casual?" Asked Max, who also had jet black hair, pale skin and looked about the same age as Max.

"Uh, hu, no." Said Justin, old man. "Now, mom and I will go into Umpbridge's office, the rest of you will, walk around, and, keep anybody from disturbing us."

"Ya that's his plan." Said Juliet.

"Okay, break!" Yelled Justin as he walked to Umpbridge's office. "It's this way mom."

"Why do I have to go with you?" Asked Theresa.

"Ha, you could be one of the ones to have to walk around for twenty minutes." Said Justin.

"Ha!" Yelled Max.

"I don't care, come on." Said Justin.

"Alright." Said Theresa as she walked with him.

"Okay, see you losers." Said Jerry as he walked off.

The others looked at each other, then walked off. At the filing office, Alex was walking and watching the workers print up rags about news, going on in the Ministry, which everybody probably already knew. A strange man walked up to her. "Ha, I don't know you, I know all of the interns who work here, and you're not one of them." Said the man.

"Yes I am, but I've been hearing around that there are several people here, who aren't supposed to be." Said Alex, in a different voice, and body.

"Are you kidding me, oh that makes me so mad!" Said the man as he threw over a lot of newspapers.

"Yes, and it's your job to find all of them and dispose of them, if you're man enough." Said Alex.

"Oh, I am, excuse me please." Said the man as he ran off.

"What a moron." Said Alex as she picked up one of the papers and read it.

Jerry was walking through the halls of the Ministry, looking all suave, and not wasting a molecule of it. He was slicking back his hair, gun pointing, all of it. A man with brown hair and glasses, not nearly as suave, walked up. "Sir, excuse me sir, Mr. Montague asked me to track you down, you were supposed to meet him in a meeting five minutes ago." Said the man.

"Whoa, slow down, a man as suave as I, is not oblidged to keep meetings, for the sake of anyone." Said Jerry as he slicked his hair back.

"Oh yes you are, Mark this meeting is very important, the topic could decide the fate of the magical world, the Ministry, and the train station." Said the man.

"Listen, I don't have time for this, I don't answer to anybody." Said Jerry in a suave man's body, guess his name is Mark.

"Oh yes you do, you answer to Mr. Montague, the suavest man at the Ministry, even suaver than you." Said the man.

"Hu." Said Jerry, nervous and confused. "Well, in that case, I'll just..." He started as he ran off, very quickly.

In another part of the Ministry, Max was walking, looking all professional and, intern like, and admiring the massive halls of the Ministry. "Whoa, this is some place." He said in a very inter like voice.

Liz was walking nearby, looking around for suspicious people, when the most suspicious person of all walked up beside her. He was an intern, you could tell by his black suit and pale skin. "Hello." Said the intern.

"Uh, hello." Said Liz.

"I've interned here for a while now and I've never seen you, although I don't travel this hall too often." Said the intern.

"Oh, me, neither." Said Liz.

"So, there are a lot of people here at the Ministry, do you do business with any other intern?" Asked the intern.

"Um, what?" Asked Liz as she stopped, confused.

"If not, I would like to get involved with you." Said the intern.

"Uh, no, I'm not, involved with anyone..." Started Liz.

"Well, every intern here at the Ministry has another intern who they hook up with, since you have noone and I have noone, why don't we?" Asked the intern.

As Max walked by, he overheard their conversation and looked over. "Uh, that's, very generous, but..." Started Liz, laughing, and very nervous.

"Look, every intern at the Ministry hooks up with somebody, unless you're not a real intern." Said the intern.

"Uh, I am, I, uh." Groaned Liz.

"Uh, but, she's with me, we're, together." Said Max as he walked up.

"What, him, is this true?" Asked the intern.

"Yes, we're together, we, hook up all the time." Said Liz, both of them confused.

"Uh, ya." Said Max.

"Well, if you're so devoted to an intern that you would intervene with her hooking up with another intern, why don't you fight me for her?" Asked the intern.

"Uh, I don't think that's, necessary." Said Max, nervously.

"I knew it, come on." Said the intern as he grabbed Liz's arm.

"Wait, I'll fight you for her." Said Max.

"Alright." Said the intern as he threw his wand on the floor. "Wands."

"Wands." Said Max as he threw his wand on the floor.

"Um, guys this isn't requ..." Started Liz.

"Okay, go!" Yelled the intern.

The two held their fists up and walked near each other. Uh, I..." Started Max. The intern punched him, hard in the face. "Oh!" Groaned Max as he held his eye.

"Uh!" Said the intern as he punched Max in the mouth.

"Ah!" Groaned Max. The intern grabbed him and threw him on the floor. "Oh."

"Ha, stop it, stop it!" Screamed Liz as she ran over and threw the intern on the floor.

"Oh, forget you, no intern is worth this." Said the intern as he got up and left.

"Uh, thanks for that." Said Max as Liz helped him up.

"No, thank you, you stood up for me, my hero." Said Liz as she helped Max up and hugged him.

"You're welcome." Said Max as he hugged her.

A man walked up. "Oh you interns, I'm looking for some people who don't really work here." Said the man.

"Uh, okay." Said the two.

"I have a list of people who work here, Marty's List, let me see." Said the man as he looked at his list, which had pictures of people who worked at the Ministry. "Alright, you both check out, sorry for the interruption, you may get back to, hooking up." Said Marty as he left.

"Uh, uh." Said the two as they rubbed the backs of their heads, embarrased. They went on walking.

At another place in the Ministry, they're all pretty much the same, Juliet was walking, dressed as a female pimp, not a whore, a female pimp, when a man walked up to her. "I've checked my list for everybody here, but I know that you work here." Said the man.

"Uh, yes, yes I do." Said Juliet. "I work in the, department of, whores."

"Keep up the good work, I've yet to find anybody who doesn't work here, but I will, I will." Said the man as he walked off.

"Okay." Said Juliet.

A man dressed a pimp walked up to her. "Come on, we don't want to be late." He said as he took her arm.

"Uh, okay." Said Juliet.

Near Umpbridge's office, Justin and Theresa were standing around, waiting. "Okay, as soon as she walks in, we meet her, and convince her to give us the lockit." Said Justin.

"That won't work, what if she's just like McGunnigal and won't part with it, we don't have any brooms or anything to take it from her." Said Theresa.

"No, okay I didn't plan this too well, but I'm pretty sure we'll find a way to get it." Said Justin. "I know it."

A man then walked up. "Jack, what are you doing here? Why aren't you in the meeting?" Asked the man.

"...Oh, uh, I don't know, where is this meeting?" Asked Justin.

"Below ground, the bottom floor, I'd think it'd be more of a priority to you, since Umpbridge has your daughter down there." Said the man.

"What, Umpbridge, then that is a priority to me, I'm coming." Said Justin. "Can she come too?"

"Of course, without Frances here you don't have a lawyer, now hurry, Umpbridge doesn't like being on low floors for too long." Said the man as he walked off.

"Wait, I'm an old, blond woman, who means business." Said Theresa.

"You're Frances McDormand, I didn't know she was a wizard." Said Justin.

"Well, what I do know, now, is why I am so beautiful, I hope I look this good when I really do get old." Said Theresa.

"I hope I don't look like this when I get old." Said Justin. "...Come on, according to that, suspicious looking man, we don't have a lot of time." Said Justin.

"Wait, if we're going to be in a jury room, which might be full of death eaters, then we won't be able to do this alone." Said Theresa.

"You're right, we should call the others to meet us in the court room in five minutes, they can help us if things get rough, I'll get on it." Said Justin as he headed to the elevator.

In the Ministry bathroom, which was huge and had a waterfall, a man with a mustache was washing his hands, when Jerry walked over. He had a hat on and crutches to hide his identity. He turned on the sink and washed his hands. "Ha man, can you hand me a towel?" Asked Jerry.

"Uh, no, I really can't." Said the man.

"Oh, understand." Said Jerry as he dropped his crutches and got a towel. "Ha, don't tell anybody about this, I have a warrant out for me." Said Jerry.

"Ha, a man as suave as you, I'd be surprised if they did leave you alone." Said the man.

"Great, I have somebody on my side." Said Jerry. His phone rang. "I gotta take this, hello?" He said.

"Ha, it's Justin, mom and I are headed to the underground level, Umpbridge is down there, she has the lockit, she's holding a court trial, the two of us can't do it alone, meet us down there with the others, and be ready." Said Justin.

"What, Justin what, is this a recording, Justin!" He yelled. "Ya, that was a recording, I should get down there." Said Jerry as he ran out of the bathroom.

"Ha, stop!" Yelled the man as he chased after Jerry.

In the publication wing, Alex was listening to the recording. "What, oh now he needs us, better than standing around here I guess, hu." Said Alex as she walked out of the wing.

In the whore department, Juliet was listening to her phone. "Oh my gosh, uh, guys I have to leave early, it's important." Said Juliet.

"Are you sure, the guest speaker is about to arrive." Said the pimp.

"I'm sure, nice meeting you all." She said as she got up to leave.

"We've met you before." Said a woman dressed as a whore.

"Nice meeting you too." Said the pimp.

"Good-bye." Said Juliet as she left.

A man walked in, with a conductor's hat. "Hello hello hello." He said.

Max and Liz were listening to the message on one of their cell phones. "We'd better hurry." Said Liz.

"Ya, it's gotta be important if Justin's asking for our help." Said Max.

"I know." Said Liz as they started walking for the elevator.

In another part of the Ministry, Alex was walking when Jerry walked up to her. "Dad?"

"Ya, there's a guy, looking for me, I figure if he comes along you can take care of him with magic." Said Jerry.

"Well, we're only going to the basement, I doubt..." Started Alex.

"Ha, stop!" Yelled the man from behind.

"Ah!" Yelled Jerry.

"Ha!" Yelled Alex as she shot a dark cloud at the man, and they ran off.

"What, ah, ah!" Yelled the man as he saw a swarm of bats flying at him. "Ah, ah ah ah!" He screamed as he flung his arms in the air, to everybody else at the Ministry, there was no cloud, or bats, he looked like he was crazy.

"Get the tranquelizer." Said one of the men.

In the elevator, Max and Liz were going down, stairs, when the elevator stopped, and Jerry and Alex got in. "Ha, bottom floor, hurry." Said Jerry.

"Dad, it's us." Said Max.

"Justin, I thought you were an old man." Said Jerry.

"No dad, it's Max, and Liz." Said Alex.

"Hi." Said Liz.

"Okay, there's, you, you, you, I think that's all of us." Said Alex.

"No, where's Juliet at?" Asked Max.

"I don't know, but I am sure, that Juliet, is in a better place now." Said Liz, nervously.

The elevator stopped, and Juliet pulled the door open. "Ha, we gotta hurry, Justin wants us there in five minutes." Said Juliet.

"What, Justin didn't say how long." Said Jerry.

"Did, he send you a different message than us?" Asked Alex.

"Uh, no, I was just, estimating." Said Juliet.

"Oh, okay." Said Alex as she leaned back on the wall.

In the downstairs level, Justin and Theresa were standing behind the daughter of the old person who Justin was. She was blond, and bared no reasemblance, to his old, gray exterior. Umpbridge was interrigating her. "Now, Ms. Fulton, where did you get your wand at?" Asked Umpbridge.

"Hu, uh, uh." Said the girl and she cried, uncontrollably. "I, got it in Diagonal Alley, when I was eleven, my father, brought me there, he can tell you." Said the girl, who's name was Terri.

"Uh, yep." Said Justin.

"Well, that cannot be true, because, a wand, only chooses a witch, and you, are not a witch." Said Umpbridge.

"Uh, ya she is." Said Theresa.

"No, I don't think she is." Said Umpbridge.

"But, who the hell are you?" Asked Theresa as she lowered her glasses. Umpbridge just sat there, uncomfortable.

"Uh hu hu hu." Cried the girl. By the way, Umpbridge was using a Patronus the whole time, to hold back and army of Dementors. There were a couple of other people there, they didn't talk.

Look, we could do this back and forth all day, but..." Started Delores.

"Ha, that lockit." Said Justin.

"...What?" Asked Delores.

"Where, did you get, that lock..." Started Justin.

The elevator opened, the the other five walked in. "Umpbridge!" Yelled Jerry.

"Mark, what are you doing..." Started Umpbridge.

"Just shut up you fat bitch!" Yelled Juliet.

"Hu!" Gasped the crowd, including Teri.

"What are you guys doing?" Asked Theresa, under her breath.

"Ready, now!" Yelled Alex.

"Hu..." Started Justin.

Alex, Max and Liz all shot magic as Umpbridge. "Uh, oh." She said as she fell unconcious.

"Yes!" Yelled Max.

"Get the necklace!" Yelled Liz.

Justin ran up and got the necklace. "Yes!" He yelled.

"Ya!" Yelled the other men as they shot at them.

"Hu!" Yelled the four as they pulled out their wands and shot back.

"Ooh, mine now." Said Jerry as he took Umpbridge's nice tea glass and put it in his bag.

"Oh s***!" Yelled Juliet as she noticed the Dementors breaking loose.

"Uh oh, let's go!" Yelled Justin.

Theresa threw a bag full of strong smelling salts at the other men. "This case is dismissed." She said as she ran off.

"Come on!" Said Justin as he grabbed Teri and they ran into the elevator.

"Uh!" Yelled the group as the Dementors sucked out their life.

"Expecto Patrona!" Yelled Alex as she shot a spell and it pushed the Dementors back.

On the top floor, they were all walking, all cool. "Dad, what was that back there?" Asked Teri.

"I don't know Teri." Said Justin. "Now, I want you to go home, and if I never come back..." He started.

"Ha, there they are!" Yelled the real Mark, who was wearing a tea shirt and underwear.

"Uh oh." Said Jerry as he slicked back his hair.

"Oh you bastards are gonna pay for this." Yelled Frances, who by now had stolen somebody else's clothes.

"There they are Jack!" Yelled the famale pimp as she pointed at the group.

Jack then walked up. "Hu, Teri?" He asked.

"Dad?" She asked.

"Well, my work here is done." Said Justin as he gave the old man, in his underwear, his glasses back.

"Ha thanks." Said Jack.

"We should get going." Said Alex.

"Ha, there they are!" Yelled one of the female interns as they walked in, in their underwear.

"Uh oh." Said Max.

"You morons are gonna pay!" Yelled the male intern.

"Ha, you look like morons a lot more than we do." Said Liz.

The man then walked up. "Wait a minute, I know these three work here, but you three, who look exactly like them, must be imposters, I found them!" Yelled the man.

"Yes you did, here's a cookie." Said Alex as she threw one to the man.

"Mmm." Said the man.

"Well, by." Said Theresa as they ran off.

"Get them!" Yelled the suave man as he picked up Jerry's crutches and walked on, slowly.

"Hurry, there's the fireplace!" Yelled Justin as he pointed to it.

"Run!" Yelled Jerry. The others still chased after them, and they pushed the mustache man on the ground as they ran into the fireplace.

"Oh!" Yelled the man.

"Ah!" Yelled the group as they teleported through the fireplace.

"No!" Yelled the group as they ran up, just as the fireplace closed, with metal bars.

"Where do you think you're going?" Asked the man.

In the apartment, they all came out of the fireplace, looking like themselves, but still had on the Ministry clothes. "Well, that was a close one." Said Justin.

"But we did it, we got the Soulcrux." Said Juliet.

"Ha, what do you think happened to Umpbridge, I mean she was unconcious." Said Max.

"Nothing, good." Said Liz.

Theresa looked over at Max. "Oh Max, what happened to you?" She asked, shocked. His eye was black, his lip was cut, and his shirt ripped.

"Oh, I, got into a fight, no big deal." Said Max.

"Oh, poor baby." Said Theresa as she started kissing Max.

"Mom." Groaned Max as he blushed. Liz covered her mouth as she giggled.

"I'll get you some ice." Said Theresa as she got an ice pack from the fridge and gave it to Max. "You know, being somebody else was great, but I realized that me, is who I was born to be." She Said.

"Ya, but, I miss being all, suave, and, dark hair." Said Jerry.

"Or any hair." Said Alex.

"You know what Mr. Russo, I think you're pretty suave." Said Juliet.

"Ah thanks, now I feel better." Said Jerry as he sat down.

"We caused quite an uproar at the Ministry, we'll have to leave tomorrow morning, at the latest." Said Juliet.

"Ya, but where do we go, we have, no leads on anymore Soulcruxes, or anything." Said Justin.

"I don't know, I'll think about it and get back to you later." Said Juliet. "Uh, how do whores walk around in those shoes all day?"

"I won't even respond to that." Said Alex. "I did love being an intern, I think I'll do that in a few years."

"You would." Said Liz.

"What do you think happened to those real people who we took their identities?" Asked Theresa. "And what do you think happened to Teri?"

"Who cares, we'll never know." Said Justin. "Probably better off not knowing."

"Probably." Said Theresa.

Later on, the group was in a dark room, they had the lockit on the table, and Alex was holding the tube. "Come on, come on." Said Alex as she opened it, the siren chant filled the room, but the Soulcrux didn't move. "Uh, why isn't it working?"

"I don't know, it worked on the last one." Said Max.

"Slughorn said all we needed was something pure, he didn't explain this kind of thing happening." Said Justin. "Like, what he told us, not working." He whined.

"Well, he did have a theory, he never dwelled on it, he knew it would just complicate things, not looking at the big picture, but he thought, since all the Soulcruxes are linked through Voldemort's soul, that when one of them was destroyed, that the others would gain an imunity to the object that destroyed it." Said Liz.

"So, what are you saying, that we need to destroy each Soulcrux a different way, find, five more pure sources, that's what we have to do?" Asked Juliet.

"Looks like it." Said Alex as she threw down the siren tube.

"Well this sucks, I don't believe this!" Yelled Justin.

"Justin, if all you're going to do it yell, then could you please just leave?" Asked Liz.

"What, what's wrong?" Asked Justin.

"This, is just very stressful, and yelling isn't making it anymore bearable." Said Liz.

"Liz, calm down, it's okay." Said Juliet as she held her.

"I know, hu, I need to lie down." Said Liz.

"Ya, let's just, wait, until later for this." Said Juliet.

"Okay." Said Max as he and Alex left.

"You okay Justin?" Asked Juliet.

"Ya, you know what, this is a son of a bitch in an unsatisfactory situation." Said Justin. "Slughorn doesn't tell us this, he, he only cared about himself, and having less work, I hate him!" Yelled Justin.

"We all do now." Said Juliet. "Come on, why don't we have sex, that might make you feel better." Said Juliet.

"It might, na I think I'll just look at the notes and relics again." Said Justin as he left.

"Okay." Said Juliet.

Jerry and Theresa then walked downstairs. "Ha, wanna look at the pictures we took at the Ministry?" Asked Jerry.

"Uh, sure." Said Juliet.

"Okay, there's me, there's, another one of me." Said Theresa.

"Ha, is that Frances McDormand?" Asked Juliet.

"Why, yes it is." Said Theresa.

"Kay, here's me, the waterfall in the bathroom, that was weird, and a mustache man who helped me." Said Jerry. "I'll miss him."

"When did you have time to take pictures?" Asked Juliet.

"We made time." Said Theresa.

"Uh, okay." Said Juliet.

Later, it was, late, and Justin was outside, hitting balls into a river. "Uh, stupid, Slughorn, old, son of a bitch." He grumbled.

Juliet walked out. Justin continued to hit balls into the river. "Is this a bad time?" She asked.

"No, I'm just, uh." Said Justin.

"Well, I was thinking about where we should go to next, and I think I know where, I researched this place near here once, it's a forest in New Hampshire, it's a houses a high concentration of magic ions, concealing the inside from being traced, if we went there the death eaters couldn't trace us even if we cadaverated there." Said Juliet.

"The woods,but we've had such a good system worked out, now we have to, pack up and live in tents in the woods?" Asked Justin.

"The death eaters will be looking for us, after that event in the Ministry, this is the perfect place to hide from them, it's the only place they won't find us." Said Juliet.

"Uh, I don't believe this." Said Justin. "The woods."

"Come on Justin, it's not that bad, we can hunt in the woods, kill us a nice doe, come on Justin, lighten up on me." Said Juliet.

"Okay, I'm sorry, I'll be fine." Said Justin. "Tomorrow we'll pack up and head for there."

"Good, don't need to hear about that for the next four days." Said Juliet as she left.

"...What?" Asked Justin.

Later that night, it was late, but it didn't feel that late, in Vermont, late isn't as late as it is everywhere else. Max was walking through the halls of the apartment, his eye was still black, but the cut on his lip had healed some. He walked by Liz's room. "Ha Max, could you come in here?" She asked.

"What, uh, sure." Said Max as he walked in, shyly.

"I wanted to talk, about the Ministry today, wanted to thank you, for standing up to that guy for me." Said Liz.

"Ya, I should thank you for pulling that guy off of me." Said Max, embarassed.

"Oh, don't be embarassed Max, so what if a girl's tougher than you?" Asked Liz. "Anyway, it doesn't matter, what matters is how you stood up for, me, I mean, you knew I would've, no matter how much I didn't want to, for the sake of the team, but thanks to you I didn't have to, you put my well being ahead of your own, and that's why I thank you." Said Liz.

"You're welcome, I mean, you had more to lose than I did, no problem." Said Max.

"Anyway Max, this all leads into what I wanted to talk to you about, Max, I've noticed since we first started out on this, that you've always been kind of uncomfortable talking to me, and I think I know why." Said Liz.

"Uh, uh, why?" Asked Max nervously.

"Cus, you like me, right?" Asked Liz, smiling.

"Uh, well, ya." Said Max, quietly.

"That's why, you like me, Max I've worked with a lot of people, and I've never had anybody like me as a friend that way you do, instead of just an assistant." Said Liz.

"Oh, ya, friend." Said Max.

"And, since I've never had anybody like me like that, I've never been comfortable being open with anybody, and of course you wouldn't be comfortable being open with me if I'm not open with you, but that's all going to change, now that I know this." Said Liz.

"Okay, thanks." Said Max.

"Okay, now that that's out of the way, we might as well get down to it, you're the guy, so it's your decision." Said Liz.

"Uh, what?" Asked Max.

"Well, the kind of relationship we'll have with each other while we're out here, it really depends on how you feel, I mean, do you see me as, your friend or, something else?" Asked Liz.

"Uh, well..." Started Max, thinking, nervously. "Um, well you're, really nice, and smart, and, I care about you, and, you care about me, so, I think we'll be, good friends." Said Max as he nervously smiled at her.

"Uh, okay." Said Liz, as she turned around and grabbed her wand from under her bed, Max wasn't looking. "Some are evil, some are kind, but now all must speak their mind." She whispered as her wand lit up, and she put the spell on Max, who had no idea.

Max started talking, unaware of it. "Oh, you're so wonderful, you're so so, smart and nice, and pretty, so pretty, you have, beautiful brown hair, and such a pretty face, and a beautiful, sexy body with, great curves, so, so sexy, I just want to, undress you, and, look at you, and, hold you, kiss you, and rub you, all over, then, you undress me, and I'd, lay you on a bed and make sweet, sweet love to you, I love you, the only thing I'd ever, ever want is for you to feel the same way." Finished Max as he went back to normal, unaware that he had said anything.

Liz sat there for a moment, covering her mouth with her hand, giggling uncontrollably, blinking quickly, her face flushed red. "Um, okay Max, if you want to be friends, I'll be your friend." Said Liz as she held his hand and smiled into his eyes.

"Okay, thanks Liz." Said Max, still nervous, but less so now.

"You're a great guy Max, ha, thanks again for helping me today." Said Liz.

"You're welcome." Said Max, quietly, smiling. "See you tomorrow." He said as he started to leave.

"Night." Said Liz as she sat on her bed and pushed her hair back, smiling. "Hu, hu." She giggled to herself.

The next day, today, of all days, the Russos, well, Justin, were standing in the main room, looking at the notes and Soulcrux. "Uh, stupid thing, stupid notes, stupid Slughorn." He said to himself.

Juliet then walked in. "Ha Justin, been doing this all night?" She asked

"No, just a few minutes, the rest of the night I was crying." Said Justin.

"Oh, sorry." Said Juliet.

"It's okay, you had no way of knowing, so, today we head to the forest." Said Justin.

"Ya, that's what we're doing." Said Juliet.

"Oh, how are we going to find, some other pure, magical thing to destroy this thing with, I don't even know of any." Said Justin.

"I don't know, there must be some, maybe in his notes." Said Juliet.

"Na I've looked at them all night, they're just meaningless blobs." Said Justin. "And another thing, the necklace Soulcrux bit, why doesn't this one?" He asked.

"I don't know Justin, can we just stick to today, you know, getting, to the, forest, and, that's really it, I don't know what to do so I keep putting it off!" Yelled Juliet.

"Oh that's okay, there's nothing else you could do, or any of us." Said Justin.

"...Justin, are you okay?" She asked.

"Oh ya, I'm as spruce as a goose." He said.

"Ya okay, you know what the best part about this is though?" She asked.

"No, what?" He asked.

"Well, we get to see a lot of places, that, we would probably never have seen without doing this." Said Juliet.

"Like what, some shacks, prairies, the Ministry was pretty nice, ya okay." Said Justin.

"What are you okaying, my opinion of the positive parts of this journey?" Asked Juliet.

"No, I, uh..." Started Justin as he patted his hand on the table.

Theresa then walked in. "Ha, you guys said to be up early, so here I am." Said Theresa.

"I didn't say early, I said seven, it's eight, but that's okay." Said Justin.

"It'd better be, can't do anything about it now." Said Theresa. "So, this forest, how far away is it?"

"How did you know about the forest, we never told you." Said Justin.

"Ya, you never tell me anything, but I figured it out on my own." Said Theresa.

"Well we won't have to go that far, we just have to leave Montpeilier to get out of the Ministry's tracking range, then we can cadaverate to the forest." Said Juliet.

"Okay, that doesn't sound like too much walking, I don't have to stretch then." Said Theresa.

"Okay, good for you." Said Justin quickly.

"Ya, good for me..." Started Theresa, quietly.

"So where is everybody, those death eaters could be here at any time." Interrupted Juliet.

Jerry then walked down. "Theresa, what happened, I had an alarm set for seven o'clock, because I didn't want to be uncooperative." Said Jerry.

"I know, I unplugged it because it would wake me up." Said Theresa.

"That was rude, Justin, have it stated on record, that me getting up late was all your mother's fault." Said Jerry.

"Ha, what about me?" Asked Juliet.

"What, I didn't see you, I was focused on Justin as I talked to him." Said Jerry. Theresa slapped him in the back of the head. "Ow, who did that, oh I'll never know." Said Jerry.

"If only everybody was as easy to attack as him." Said Justin. Theresa went to smack him in the back of his head, but he caught her fist without even looking back.

"Ha, I waited an hour to get up to be sure we'd be ready to go as soon as I got up." Said Alex as she walked in.

"Good, wait to be a go getter." Said Juliet.

"Oh I don't wait for anything, except to get up." Said Alex. Theresa slapped her in the back of the head. "Ah, what the f***!" Yelled Alex.

'No, only works on him." Said Theresa.

"So where is everybody?" She asked.

"What do you mean, we're all here aren't we?" Asked Theresa.

"No." Said Alex.

"Wait, there's, five people in the group, uh, uh, ya we're all here." Said Jerry.

"No, there's seven." Said Justin.

"Oh, that explains it." Said Jerry. "Wait what was the question?"

Max then walked in. "Ha, I'm ready to go, Justin never told me where we're going though." Said Max.

"Well, he just told us, you would have heard it if you were up on time." Said Alex.

"That was an hour ago." Said Juliet.

"I didn't tell anyone." Said Justin.

"I knew, course it was my idea." Said Juliet. Theresa smacked her. "Oh!" She yelled.

"Yes!" She yelled.

"So where are we going, is it that forest?" Asked Max.

"How did you know!" Yelled Juliet.

"Cus you talked about it for ten minutes before you went out to see Justin." Said Max.

"Oh, Theresa how did you find out?" Asked Juliet.

"Oh I put microphones on you and Justin, cus you always talk about stuff and never tell me." Said Theresa.

"Uh!" Yelled Justin as he threw his new broach on the ground and stepped on it.

"Ah!" Yelled Theresa as the large black listening device in her ear screeched.

"Wait, since when do you call her Theresa?" Asked Alex.

"Since she hit me in the head, I don't respect people like that." Said Juliet.

"Bitch." Coughed Theresa.

"Hu." Gasped Juliet.

"Why'd you hit her in the head?" Asked Max.

"Oh it's all your father's fault." Said Theresa.

"Ya it probably is." Said Jerry sadly.

Liz then walked in. "Ha guys." She said.

"Liz, have you been waiting up for hours like me?" Asked Justin.

"No I was going to get up an hour ago but Alex yelled at me." Said Liz.

"I don't remember that." Said Alex. "Probably cus she smacked me in the head." Said Alex.

"Sorry." Said Jerry.

"That's okay." Said Liz.

"Okay, now let's get out of this town, and get to that forest!" Yelled Justin.

"What forest, is that where we're going?" Asked Liz.

"He didn't even tell you?" Asked Jerry.

"And you're one of the smart ones." Said Alex.

"Whatever, come on, we don't have a lot of time before the death eaters catch wind of this." Said Juliet.

"Okay, all we have to do is walk out of town." Said Justin.

"Uh, but it's a big town." Whined Alex.

"It's not that big, I promise." Said Justin.

"I don't trust you." Said Alex.

"I'd take his word for it." Said Liz.

"Why?" Asked Alex.

"Can we just go!" Yelled Juliet.

"Theresa, smack somebody to get them going!" Yelled Jerry.

"Why?" Asked Theresa.

"That's what you're good at, we all have to contribute something." Said Max.

"What do you contribute?" Asked Justin.

"Uh..." Started Max.

"Out!" Yelled Justin.

"Nobody's leaving, let's just go!" Yelled Juliet.

"Race you." Said Jerry as he walked to the door. "Hu hu, wow, someone carry me."

"No, I hit people." Said Theresa.

"Okay, last person out of this house is out of the group." Said Justin.

"Uh." Said the group as they got up and left.

"Ha, Justin's last, out!" Yelled Alex.

"Shut up Alex." Said Juliet.

"Okay." Said Alex.

At the town boarder, they were standing right outside the town. "Okay, here we go." Said Justin.

"I hope those death eaters haven't found us by now." Said Juliet.

"On three, one, two, three." Said Liz as the four waved their wands and they teleported out of the town.

In the Saudi Arabian Desert, the death eaters were hot on the Russo's trail, and I do mean hot, it was 120 degrees there. They had been walking for three days now, and it had not been for nothing. "Okay, according to my wand, that gun is only a mile from where we are now, we're closing in." Said the first man.

"Alright, you know, a hobo waits his whole life for just one moment, and I think this one, is mine." Said the hobo.

"You know what hobo, me too, I think, when this whole thing is over, I'm going to become a hobo." Said the second man.

"You should, it's a great adventure, if I wasn't a hobo I wouldn't have ever met you guys." Said the hobo.

"That's right, and you know what, when we find those guys, you're going to be a death eater." Said the first man.

"You mean it?" Asked the hobo.

"Yep, I'll have the whole thing cleared up, and you, will be one of us." Said the first man.

"Oh this is the greatest day of my life, and I have nobody to thank, except you guys." Said the hobo.

"Damn right about that." Said the first man. "Here we come." He said as they walked on. They walked up to the location, and there was a gun, lying f***ing flat on the desert floor. The first man picked it up. "What the f*** is this!" He yelled.

"Well, it's a gun, the gun, oh man." Said the second man.

"Looks like this whole time, it was a ploy." Said the hobo.

"No, I don't think so, when they got to here, they must have come to realize that we could trace this gun, and put it down, then kept walking, that's it." Said the first man.

"So, they must still be out here." Said the second man.

"Yes, they can't be too far, I'd say one thousand miles from here, by how far we've gone, so, if we walk, twice as fast as usual, in two thousand miles, we'll catch those bums." Said the hobo.

"Indeed we will, now let's go, we don't have a minute to waste." Said the second man. They started off, walking twice as fast.

In New Hampshire, the greatest "New" state in the nation, the Russos were in the forest, and you have never seen a forest like this. "What is this, looks just like a regular forest." Said Justin.

"Yes, it may look like a regular forest, but that's just to mislead non-magical people." Said Juliet. "I assure you, not even the most compotent death eater could trace us to this place."

"You know, of all the places we've been so far, I like this place the best, there's no, whores, or, crazy streetcar drivers, ya, I want to live here when this is done." Said Theresa.

"You're welcome for finding it for you, that'll be four thousand dollars." Said Juliet.

"Ha, this is no time for jokes, I'm hungry, have to pull out the canned foods." Said Jerry. As he pulled out a can, shook it up, and sprayed it into his mouth. "Uh." He said as he pulled out another one and drank from that.

"Dad that's shaving cream and hair gel." Said Alex.

"Oh, uh s***." Said Jerry as he spat is out. "Uh, I need to find a stream fo wash my mouth in." He said as he walked off.

"I bet if we walk far enough, he would never find us." Said Theresa.

"Probably, but for now we have to have to set up tents, where are Max and Liz?" Asked Justin.

"We're right here." Said Max.

"Why haven't you been saying anything?" Asked Juliet.

"Nobody was talking to us, you were talking to each other the whole time and ignoring us." Said Liz.

"That's because you're just children." Said Justin.

"Now help carry these tents." Said Alex as she threw a rolled up tent at Max to catch.

"Oh." Said Max as the tent hit him in the crotch and he fell on to the ground.

"Come on, if we don't get these tents set up in, ten hours it'll be dark." Said Theresa.

"What, and it won't be dark if we do get them set up by then?" Asked Alex.

"That is not what I meant, I meant it'll get dark before we get the tents set up, I just didn't say it well." Said Theresa.

"At least she's honest with herself." Said Juliet.

"That doesn't matter, let's just get to the camp." Said Justin.

"What camp, isn't this just a forest, why can't we set it up here?" Asked Liz.

"Ha, there is a place in every forest that's just perfect for camping, we just have to find it." Said Justin as he looked around.

"...We're going to set up here, no matter what you say." Said Alex.

"That's good cus this is the perfect place." Said Justin.

"Come on." Said Theresa as she helped Max up. "Does anybody know how to put a tent together?"

"Of course I do, I, oh no I don't, nothing's going right." Whined Justin.

"Justin, calm down, I know how to put up a tent." Said Juliet as she took a post and hit it with a hammer. "Ah, oh my thumb, oh I think it's broken." Said Juliet.

"You know, bad stuff like this never happened when Jerry was around." Said Theresa.

"Yes it did, all the time." Said Max.

"You call this bad, just yesterday there were guys shooting at us and trying to kill us." Said Liz.

"I knew we shouldn't have gone here." Said Justin.

"Well, you j..." Started Juliet.

"Oh wait, I just remembered, I put some magical tents in my bag." Said Justin as he pulled out some orange cubes. "All you do is pull the cords and they pop up." Said Justin as he handed them out. "I do only have five, so we'll have to build this real one too."

"Waita under prepare." Said Alex.

"At least I put something forward, if it weren't for me we'd all be sleeping out in the cold tonight." Said Justin.

"...What's that supposed to mean?" Asked Juliet.

Jerry then walked back. "Ha, I found a river but it's all frozen, there's an entire section of this forest that's covered in snow." Said Jerry.

"Oh ya, magical ions carry an extremely low temparature, that must be right in the middle." Said Liz.

"Ya, I did notice that it was the only place in the forest that wasn't frozen, never thought of why though." Said Jerry. "So, what did I miss?" He asked.

"We argued for about five minutes, then we were going to build this tent." Said Justin. "We would have had to build more, but I brought some magical ones."

"Ha, I know how to build a tent." Said Jerry.

"Ya right." Said Juliet.

"Ya, it is right." Said Jerry. He picked up the rolled up tent, put it on the ground, unrolled it, pulled a cord, and it inflated into a full sized tent. "Good thing it wasn't one of those with all the poles and stuff, I do not know how to build those." Said Jerry.

"Okay, everybody take a tent and set it up." Said Justin as he took a cube, put it on the ground, and pulled the cord out. "...Oh, what's wrong with this thing?" He asked, annoyed.

Theresa took a rock, threw it at the tent, and it started to inflate. "Ha ha." She laughed as she walked off.

Later, Justin was outside, the lockit was on the ground, and he was shooting at it with magic. "Uh, hu, uh!" He yelled as he shot magic at it, over and over.

Juliet, Alex, Max and Liz were watching him. "Ha, do you think he's okay, he's been doing that for ten minutes." Said Alex.

"I don't know, maybe, all of this, has made him go insane." Said Juliet.

"All of what, we've only been out for, five days." Said Max.

"Ya, well sometimes, when Justin has something to deal with, that he has no way of acheiving it, he just resorts to mindless violence and, craziness." Said Juliet.

"Maybe one of us should go and talk to him." Said Liz.

"Ya, not me." Said Alex.

"Not me." Said Liz and Max.

"Okay, I'll do it, I'm the only one of us, capable of acheiving anything." Said Juliet.

"Oh, you think you're so, smart and great, I'll show you, I'll talk to him." Said Alex as she left.

"Uh, oh well." Said Juliet.

Justin continued to shoot magic at the Soulcrux when Alex walked up. "So, what do we have going on here?" She asked.

"Leave me alone Alex, I can't believe this, we have the Soulcrux, but we have no idea where to find a pure object, or where any of the other Soulcruxes are, ah!" Yelled Justin as he shot more magic.

"Justin, I know you're tense now, but I can guarentee that you'll be less tense, if you just, sit in your tent, do some research, instead of doing all this, shooting and, crying." Said Alex.

"I did research, I researched for three hours before I did this, there are no words on his notes, or, any kind of pictures that can be identified, Alex, what are we going to do?" Asked Justin.

"I don't know, until we figure something out, why don't you try to relax, take some drugs or something?" Asked Alex.

"Ya, okay, you're right." Said Justin as he headed for his tent. "Ha, do you have any drugs I can borrow?" He asked.

"Ya here." Said Alex as she handed him a tube.

"Thanks." Said Justin as he left.

At the campsite, Jerry was whining. "Uh, we don't have any food, no, spray foods, or, can foods, all we have to eat is, dirt." Said Jerry as he ate some mud.

Juliet then walked out eating a granola bar. She stopped and looked at Jerry eating dirt. "Ha, want some?" She asked as she held it out to him.

"Oh, ha thanks." Said Jerry as he took it and ate it.

Max walked out of his tent. "Ha, have you seen Alex, she looked really upset after she talked to Justin and she's been in her tent for two hours." Said Max.

"I don't know, she always goes into her room when she's upset, and tells us not to go in there, I don't know why, what can you do when you're alone?" Asked Jerry.

"Uh, ya." Said Max, nervously.

"Alex is such a negative person, she gets herself upset over nothing, she just doesn't want to be happy." Said Juliet.

"That's pretty unusual, who wouldn't want to be happy, well, if you're unhappy all the time, then any kind of happiness makes your life a lot better, I wish I was miserable all the time." Said Jerry.

"Ha, this isn't about you, we were talking about Alex." Said Juliet.

"Well, I was just sharing something." Said Jerry.

"Well nobody asked you to." Said Juliet.

"...Juliet." Said Max.

"I'm sorry, I'm just tired, of Alex being so negative about everything, it makes her very difficult to get along with." Said Juliet. "No wonder nobody likes her."

"Mmm, granola." Said Jerry.

Over behind her tent, Liz was rinsing her hair in a pan of water. Theresa walked over. "Ha, what are you doing?" She asked.

"Oh, I found a clean water stream over there, I thougth I'd use it to wash my hair." Said Liz.

"Oh, okay." Said Theresa.

"Ha, I'm going to, wash up over there, could you make sure nobody goes there?" Asked Liz as she held a towel.

"Oh, sure dear." Said Theresa.

"Thanks." Said Liz, quickly as she left.

"Uh." Said Theresa as she walked over to the three. "Ha, I think there's some real problems with this trip, I mean, we got people, bathing in streams, doing drugs, eating dirt, I don't know." Said Theresa.

"Who told you about the dirt?" Asked Jerry.

"I don't know, maybe it's this forest, it's a very unnerving, disorienting place." Said Juliet.

"Ya, where did Justin get drugs from, oh, Alex." Said Theresa. "Well, I'm going to my room, and I'm going to cry, what about, about everything, and after that it'll be all better, see ya." Said Theresa as she left.

"Good-bye." Said the three as she left.

That night, that's right, after this long and horrible day it was finally night, and Justin was sitting outside my a simulated magical fire when Juliet walked out. "Ha, I came to apologize for not being the one to talk to you before, I don't know what I was thinking." Said Juliet.

"Oh that's okay, you know, I was thinking, after a long period of not being able to think, due to massive depression and drug influence, that no matter how bad things are now, if we all work together, we should be able to get through it." Said Justin.

"You're right, so are you saying you want to work together with the group to find the pure object?" Asked Juliet.

"No, I already found one, I was just saying that for future reference." Said Justin.

"Good, no matter how many times you say it, and you've said it a lot in the past few years, the one, distant day in the future when you finally put it into action, that's what is gonna matter." Said Juliet. "So, what did you find?" She asked.

"I was looking in some books, well, every book I have, and I found it, I was reseaching, and, the sword of Ignaceous Dodereick, one of the greatest wizards of all time, it's blade it made of pure, magical metal, and it's sewn with, some kind of hairs, I think they're pure too, plus it's reinforced with his purest magical enchantments, so I think that'll do it." Said Justin.

"Wow, that's pretty impressive, why didn't I think of that?" Asked Juliet.

"I don't know, it's nothing personal, just my opinion, but you're not as endeavorous as me." Said Justin.

"Uh, ya, that could be it." Said Juliet. "Well, the only problem is that nobody knows where it is, how are we going to find it?" Asked Juliet.

"Well, a sword, belonged to someone like Dodereick, not like it'd just be lying around somewhere, of all places it may as well be in one of these forests, maybe not this one in particular." Said Justin.

"Oh ya right, even if it was, coming here was my idea." Said Juliet.

"Uh, okay, well if it was here, there'd be no way of knowing, directly where it is, but at least we've narrowed down our searching area to, like, two hundred places in the world." Said Justin.

"If you're even right, but ya, we can look for them tomorrow, for now let's just relax, so, what's going on with Alex's party, I heard you were still trying to scrape something together." Said Juliet.

"Oh indeed I am, and it's not scraping, this is really going to be something." Said Justin.

"Oh ya?" Asked Juliet.

"Oh ya, things are going to happen at this party, that have never happened before." Said Justin.

"Well I am so proud of you, you're really working hard at this, why are you working at this?" Asked Juliet.

"I don't know, it's what I do when I can't do anything with the whole Voldemort thing." Said Justin.

"So pretty much when you're not looking at notes, relics, shooting magic, crying and yelling at us?" Asked Juliet.

"No, sometimes I sleep, not really." Said Justin.

"Well, at least you found something, sure it's something that still has to be found, but you, became aware of it." Said Juliet.

"Oh ya, and how many things have you found so far?" Asked Justin.

"This is not about me, well, it's, not about you either, I'm not vindicting you." Said Juliet.

"Good, I didn't think you were." Said Justin. "Can I tell you something, I was going to do the drugs, but I felt so bad about it that I didn't, I just started a fire so it looked like I was, I really spent those three hours looking at the notes again." Said Justin.

"I know, I think everybody knew that Justin." Said Juliet. "Except for your mom, but she really doesn't know that much." Said Juliet.

"Ya, it's the only thing that takes my mind of all the badness going on, I mean, we have to, live in tents, bathe in streams, eat dirt, what have we gotten ourselves into?" Asked Justin.

"Well, it was your dad eating dirt, he's, unusual, and the stream thing was Liz's idea, and I personally think she's not as smart as we thought." Said Juliet.

"That is so true, well, I'd better get to my tent, so I enough time to look at my notes, object, cry, and hopefully get at least two hours of sleep." Said Justin.

"Good luck Justin." Said Juliet.

"Thanks, I'll need it." Said Justin as he left.

That night, later that night, Max was lying in his bed in his tent. There was a rustling at the tent door, and Liz came in. "Uh, ha Max." She said quietly, with a smile on her face.

"Liz, hi." Said Max, sitting up, confused.

"I wanted to come and see you, I thought we could do something." She said as she closed the tent and walked over to the end of his bed.

"What, it's almost ten o'clock, what do you want to..." He started. She just smiled at him. "Oh, oh." He said, staring wide eyed.

"Ya, is it okay, you want to?" She asked.

"Well, uh, ya, I..." Started Max.

"Great." Said Liz as she went over and sat next to him on the bed, looking at him, sweetly.

"Uh, Liz, are, are you sure?" Asked Max, looking back at her.

"Ya, I'm sure." Said Liz, smiling, assuringly.

"Uh, I mean, we just met, a few days ago, and, we, barely know each other, and, and..." Started Max.

"I know you well, and you know me pretty well, you know my story, I know yours, why not?" Asked Liz.

"Uh, I guess." Said Max as he turned away from her, nervously. He looked down at his lap and blushed.

"Well?" She asked, confused, getting up from the bed.

Max stood up and started to talk. "Uh, Liz, I don't know about this, I mean, mean, we've only known each other a few days, an, and, if my, parents find out, an..." He went on, stuttering nervously.

"Max, Max." Said Liz, trying to comfort him as he went on. As he talked, looking down at the floor, she pulled her night shirt off over her head. She stood there, somewhat nervously, arms at her side, giving a small smile, her hair somewhat messed.

"And I, uh." Said Max as he looked at her, and his eyes opened wide. "Oh." He said as he sat on his bed, his sight still fixed on her.

She sat next to him on the bed, at ease now, smiling gently at him. "Better?" She asked.

"Ya." Said Max, quietly.

"Good." Said Liz as she put her arm around him.

They layed down on the bed, began kissing, and started breathing heavily. They stopped kissing, Max spoke to her, seriously. "I'm nervous." He confided in her.

"Me too, but don't be." Said Liz as she held him again, and they went on kissing. Max managed to pull his shirt off over his head, and they went on kissing.

Later that night, Max and Liz were laying on the bed, breathing heavily. "Oh, that was nice." Sighed Max, wiping sweat from his forehead.

"Uh, ya." Said Liz, panting, sweat all over her face, her hand over her chest.

Max looked over at her. "Oh my god, Liz, you're bleeding!" He said, shocked.

"It's okay, it's normal." Said Liz, grabbing some tissue and setting them between her legs, and went on panting. "Oh, uh, that hurt, hu, that wasn't nice." She whispered to herself, looking down.

Max looked down, guiltily. "You should have told me, I would've stopped..." He started.

"No, hu, it's fine, it's always like that the first time, hu." She sighed, sliding down on the bed. "I'm just glad it's over." She said, grabbing her chest.

"Okay." Said Max, quietly. He sat there, confused. "Um, Liz..." He started.

"Ya?" She asked, looking at him.

"Um, last night, wh, when you came in, y, you asked me, uh..." Started Max.

"Ya, go on." She said.

"I, I just wanna know, why?" He asked.

"Uh..." Started Liz, looking up, thinking. "You remember two nights ago, when I asked you how you really felt about me?" Asked Liz, admittingly.

"Ya." Said Max, baffled.

"Well, when I knew you weren't telling the truth, I used the "Speak Your Mind" spell on you..." She started, looking at him, he looked surprised. "and you told me how you felt, how you'd give anything to be wtih me, and I realized I've felt the same way." She said, smiling at him.

"Oh, I didn't know." Said Max.

"No, hu, I've had bad experiences with people in the past, guess I was scared to open up to anyone." Said Liz, thinking back.

"Ya." Said Max, thinking. "But, why me, why would you chose me over anyone else?" Asked Max, confused.

"I don't know, cus, you're the first person who's made me feel safe, that I can confide in you." She looked over at him. "And who made me feel that I'm special, you liked me for who I am." A small smile came across her lips.

"Oh, I see." Said Max, pondering. He looked over at her. "I feel the same way about you." He gave a small smile as well.

"Good." Said Liz, sitting up, grabbing her clothes.

"So, um, now what?" Asked Max.

"Uh, what do you mean?" Asked Liz, starting to get dressed.

"Well, y, you said you have, feelings for me, and you know I do for you, so, what do we do now?" He asked, nervously.

"Um, I don't know, I've, never had anyone, like you before, an, I don't know, what do you think?" She asked.

"Well, I don't know, I really like you, you're a really sweet girl, and, you're the first person, besides my family, who's ever cared about me, and, I'd really like to get to know you." Said Max.

Liz gave him a small smile. "That's good, I wanna get to know you, too."

Max also gave a small smile, both surprised and happy. "Great, um, Liz, I, I just wanted to say, uh, say, thank you, for, um..." He started.

"No, thank you Max." Said Liz, putting her hand on his shoulder, and they met each other's smiles. "Um, I'd better get back to my tent, um, I'll see you tomorrow." She said, uneasily, kissing him and getting up.

"Okay." Said Max, watching her go. "Hu." He sighed, thinking hard, once she'd gone.

Outside, it was morning, well, one of those forest mornings, you know, bright, but there were trees and leaves and, stuff, blocking the light, but no matter what anybody says or how it looks it was morning dammit! Anyway, the group was standing outside, and Justin was tending to the fire when Juliet walked up to him and stopped. "Have you been out here all night?" She asked.

"Ya, I didn't want to go into my tent, it smells like, drugs." Said Justin. "Plus, I kept the fire going last night, I bet everybody was a lot warmer last night." Said Justin.

"Well I was f***ing freezing, but I'm sure that you're, firekeeping didn't make it any worse than it would have been." Said Juliet.

"Ya, you were probably sleeping too close to the ionic center, it's cold there." Said Justin.

Alex walked over. "Ha, why do you have a fire going, so far away from the tents?" Asked Alex.

"Because I couldn't sleep, and all my notes were in the tent, which I can't go into, this was the only constructive thing I could do." Said Justin.

"I think you've got some real problems." Said Alex.

"And I'm sure _you_ do." Said Juliet.

"Ha I heard you were looking for that sword, belonged to that, Dodereick guy, is that going to help us destroy the Soulcrux?" Asked Alex.

"Yes, it's pure blade will smash that lockit like nothing, after that all we have to do is find four more Soulcruxes, and, four more pure objects, and then we'll be good, we just have to kill Voldemort." Said Justin.

"One thing at a time." Said Juliet.

Jerry walked in. "Ha, it was so hot last night, you were right about that hot magic stuff." Said Jerry.

"It's not hot, it's cold." Said Justin.

"Oh, nevermind." Said Jerry.

Theresa walked out and saw Justin keeping a fire. "That's why it was so hot last night, why were you keeping a fire?" She asked.

"Ha, looks like I'm not as useless as you all think I am." Said Justin.

"No, you actually are, you really are." Said Alex.

Liz and Max then walked out to them. "Ha, what's going on?" Asked Liz.

"I kept a fire all night and nobody cares, but that doesn't matter, not only do I not care what any of you think, but I found a way to destroy the Soulcrux." Said Justin.

"You did?" Asked Max.

"What did you find?" Asked Theresa.

"Well, I didn't, find, anything, persay, but I, discovered, what we need to find." Said Justin.

"What is it?" Asked Liz.

"It's the sword of Ignaceous Dodereick, it's a pure magical sword, we can use it to destroy the Soulcrux." Said Justin.

"Justin, where did you find out about this sword?" Asked Jerry.

"It's in some books I have." Said Justin, bluntly.

"Books, then there's a chance it's not real." Said Jerry.

"No, no I know it's real, it is!" Yelled Justin.

"Ha, I'm not saying that it's not, just a chance..." Started Jerry.

"Listen, I don't care what any of you say, Juliet you believe me don't you?" Asked Justin.

"...I don't know, probably is." Said Juliet. "I mean, he was real, I think, so, uh." Said Juliet.

"So, are we going to look for this thing or not?" Asked Theresa.

"Ya, it's hidden in a magical forest, like this one, but there are hundreds of there, it could be in any of them." Said Justin.

"Well, how do we know which one?" Asked Liz.

"We don't, we'll start by searching this one, then we move on to the others." Said Justin.

"That's crazy, it could take months to find the stupid thing, which you're not even sure exists." Said Theresa.

"Ha, I'm sure it exists, I don't have much evidence, but I'm sure of it." Said Justin.

"That doesn't mean anything Justin." Said Max.

"Ya, you may think it means something, but it doesn't." Said Alex.

"Does anybody have any other ideas?" Asked Justin.

"Nno." Said the group.

"There, now we have no choice but to do my thing, we'll start looking immediately." Said Justin.

"What exactly are we doing?" Asked Juliet.

"We all look in different parts of the forest until somebody finds it, if not, we move to another forest." Said Justin.

"That doesn't sound very organized." Said Theresa.

"This is not what I signed up for." Said Jerry. "I mean, living in tents, eating dirt, ugh." He groaned.

"Nobody said you had to eat dirt." Said Juliet.

"No, I figured that out the hard way." Said Jerry.

"Okay you morons, spread out, and look for that sword." Said Justin.

"What does it look like?" Asked Theresa.

"Tell you what, if you find something that looks like it, I'll come and tell you if it is." Said Justin.

"Fine, just asking." Said Theresa as she walked off.

"Okay, see you guys back here in six hours." Said Justin as he left.

"Okay." Said Liz as she walked off.

Max started to walk off but Alex walked in front of him. "Hold it Max." She said, looking and smiling at him.

"What Alex?" Asked Max.

"Oh my god, Max, you had sex last night didn't ya?" Asked Alex, smiling.

"What, uh, no." Said Max, nervously.

"Ya you did, I know that look on your face, you did didn't you?" She asked.

"Uh, Alex don't tell anybody." Groaned Max.

"Oh my god you did!" Yelled Alex.

"Alex, shh." Said Max.

"Oh my god, you did, who did you do it with?" Asked Alex.

"Well, who else, Liz." Said Max.

"Alright Max, you banged a smart girl?" Asked Alex.

"No, I didn't, bang her, she asked to have sex with me." Said Max quietly.

"So you got layed, oh, little brother, you finally did it, waita go." Said Alex as she hit him on the shoulder.

"Thanks." Said Max as he smiled and blushed. "Alex, please don't tell anyone, especially mom and dad." Said Max.

"Don't worry Max, I won't." Said Alex. "So, how was it?"

"What, uh, it was good." Said Max, smiling.

"Alright, so, you had sex with Liz, did you, see her?" Asked Alex.

"What, well, ya." Said Max quietly.

"How much of her?" Asked Alex.

"Alex." Groaned Max.

"Come on." Said Alex.

"Well, all of her." Said Max.

"Alright Max, you've waited your whole life for a girl to put out for you, who would have though it'd be one of Justin's little smart girl friends." Said Alex.

"Ya, but, Alex..." Started Max.

"Ha Max, Alex, I just wanted to get my bag." Said Liz as she walked over.

"So Liz, sounds like you're doing good for more people in this group than Justin and Juliet hu." Said Alex.

"Uh, Max I told you not to tell anyone." Grumbled Liz in an angry voice.

"Uh, I, I didn't." Said Max nervously.

"I found out on my own, he didn't tell me." Said Alex.

"Oh, Alex, please don't tell anyone." Said Liz, upset.

"Don't worry I won't, so Liz, I never would have thought you'd be the one to make a man out of my little brother." Said Alex.

"Alex, I know Max and I have only known each other for a short time, but, I'm not like, loose or, anything." Said Liz quietly, embarassed.

"Ya I know Liz, I mean you've been working with different guys for three years and Max is the first one who was interested in you, well he's interested in pretty much any girl, you might as well jump at it." Said Alex.

"Ya, um, thanks for keeping it a secret Alex, I mean, I don't think the others would understand like you do." Said Liz.

"Ha, no problem, you're lucky, Max is a great guy." Said Alex as she patted him on the back.

"Thank Alex." Said Max.

"Alright, we'd better get going, don't want Justin to get all pissed." Said Alex.

"Okay, see ya Max." Said Liz as she kissed him.

"Bye, hu." Sighed Max as he started to walk off.

In another part of the forest, they're all pretty much the same, Jerry was walking, and looking through trees. "Uh, where could it be, here, no, oh, maybe if I find it Justin'll stop yelling at me, oh I hate this." Groaned Jerry.

Theresa walked up. "Jerry, did you find the sword?" Asked Theresa.

"Do I look like I found it?" Asked Jerry.

"No, I couldn't find it either, what does he think it's just going to fall into our laps, damn thing could be anywhere." Said Theresa

"Ha, you said lap." Said Jerry.

"You know, Justin'll never think to check back at the camps to see if we're really looking, let's go back there and relax." Said Theresa.

"Sounds good to me, if I know the others they probably never left." Said Jerry.

"Probably, let's go." Said Theresa as she and Jerry walked back to the camp.

Alex was walking, kicking over plants and stuff. "Uh, stupid Justin with his, stupid ideas, he just, pulls these things out of nowhere, I swear when this is all over, I'm going to kill him." She said to herself.

Juliet was walking with a metal detector. "Uh, where is it, would it be buried, oh who am I kidding, if it's even real it's probably not in this forest, we're wasting our time, we should just try to find something that we know where it is, oh well." She said as she walked on.

In another part of the forest, not that far away, Liz was walking and talking to herself. "Uh, I hope the others don't find out, I mean, Max is a nice kid, I really like him, but we barely know each other, I wonder if he likes me as much as I like him, if not, what am I losing, hu." She laughed to herself.

Somewhere else in the forest, Max was walking and talking to himself. "Wow, I can't believe Liz would have sex with me, she's so, pretty and nice, and, pretty, I've waited so long for this, I just hope I don't mess this up, no, not something as important as this, uh." He sighed.

Justin was walking, and ripping through the forest. "Uh, where is the damn thing, uh, I don't beleive this, ah!" He yelled as he pulled up chunks of ground. "Ah, stupid, Alex, stupid, Juliet for not beleiving in me, ah!" He yelled as he pushed things over, all of it.

Back at the camp, six hours later, the group was sitting around. Justin walked up to them. "Ha, did anybody find the sword?" He asked.

"You want the good news or the bad news?" Asked Alex.

"You didn't find the sword, oh I don't believe this, how are we going to accomplish anything if you're all going to be stupid and lazy?" He asked.

"You're talking to them right?" Asked Juliet.

"What?" Asked Theresa.

"Uh, maybe this is my fault." Said Justin.

"That must be it!" Yelled Jerry.

"Okay, maybe we should call it a day, six hours, that's good enough." Said Justin.

"I'm sorry Justin." Said Liz.

"No you're not, you came here to help us find and destroy Soulcruxes, and you haven't done a damn thing for this group!" He yelled.

"Uh, ya." Said Max quietly.

"Uh, I believe I found that lockit we've been working to destroy, I found the source that lead us to it, and besides if you didn't want my help then why am I here?" Asked Liz.

"I do, I'm just frustrated, if I say anything mean it doesn't reflect what I really think, okay, I'm going to bed." Said Justin as he started to leave.

"It's three o'clock." Said Max.

"I don't care." Said Justin as he left.

"What a jerk." Said Juliet.

"Ya, oh it's getting cold, wish he had that fire going now." Said Theresa.

"That's all he's good for." Said Alex.

"This is how you talk about your son?" Asked Liz.

"I didn't say anything." Said Jerry.

"He's not my son." Said Alex.

"Well, at least we have one good son." Said Theresa as she hugged Max and kissed him.

"Mom." Groaned Max.

"You know I hate being in the woods, there's nothing to do." Said Juliet.

"You said we'd be able to hunt out here, where are the animals?" Asked Jerry.

"That was just to get Justin to shut up, how did you even hear me say that, oh the microphone thing." Said Juliet.

"That's right." Said Theresa as she used a tooth pick.

That night, Justin was walking around the forest, entering the frozen part. "Uh, this whole, stupid thing, uh, hate it." He grumbled. As he looked off into the horizon, he saw a magical stream of lights flow by. They flowed by, and wrapped into the shape of a doe, which stood there, blue, and looked at Justin. "What, a doe, a doe!" Yelled Justin as he picked up a bayonet.

Juliet walked over. "Justin, what are you yelling about?" She asked.

"That doe, we can kill it for food." Said Justin.

"What is that, that's not a doe, that's a patronas, what's it doing here?" She asked.

"The death eaters could be in this forest." Said Justin.

'No, death eater partonases are dragons, I don't know what made this." Said Juliet. The doe started to walk off. "Ha, there it goes, we should follow it."

"Ya." Said Justin.

"Ha, what's going on?" Asked Liz as she, Max and Alex walked up.

"That doe, it's a patronas charm, I think we should follow it." Said Juliet.

"Okay, let's go." Said Max.

"Wait, who made that patronas?" Asked Alex. "There's nobody else in this forest."

"I don't know, let's just follow it." Said Justin as they walked after it.

They followed the doe through the snowy land, and it led them to the frozen river, it stood above it, and went into it. "What, where's it going?" Asked Alex.

"Ha, look down there." Said Liz.

The group looked into the ice, and the patronas had iluminated a sword that layed below. "Ha, that's it, that's the sword!" Yelled Max.

"Yes, we found it!" Yelled Juliet.

"Okay I'll get it, accio sword, accio sword." Said Justin. It didn't move. "Accio sword, accio sword!"

Three hours later, they were all sitting around on the ice. "Accio sword, accio sword." Said Justin.

"Justin I don't think it's working." Said Liz.

"I know it's not working." Said Juliet.

"How do you expect me to get it?" Asked Justin. "Am I supposed to jump in through a hole, swim down and get it?" Asked Justin.

"...Ya." Said Liz.

"Looks like that's what you have to do." Said Max.

"Justin, if it's any conseltation, you're the one who wanted to find it, you deserve to swim down there in freezing water and get the sword." Said Alex.

"No, even though I know you said it as a spiteful, callous joke, I'm going to state, that that was no conseltation." Said Justin.

"...Ha ha." Said Alex.

"Okay, how do I go about going down there?" Asked Justin. "Do I wear some kind of scuba gear?" He asked.

"Uh..." Started Juliet.

"Okay." Said Justin. "Somebody open a hole in the ice, and I'll go in."

"Okay." Said Alex as she pulled out a pocket knife and started stabbing the ice. "This could be a while." She said as she went on. Everybody just stared. "Wait, Juliet you're his stupid girlfriend, you do it." Said Alex as she held out the pocket knife. Juliet took it, and looked at it.

The group was standing around the ice, and Alex, Liz and Max were holding wands, using a heating spell to keep a hole in the ice. "Okay everybody, wish me luck." Said Justin, who hadn't changed his clothes at all. "Hoo." He said as he jumped in. "Ah, that's cold!"

"Well ya, it's frozen water." Said Juliet.

"Shut up, okay, hu." Said Justin as he went underwater.

"How long do you think he'll be down there?" Asked Alex.

"I don't know, he could find the sword in a few minutes, or it might..." Started Liz.

"No I mean until he dies." Said Alex.

"I don't think he'll die down there, but if he does one of us will have to go down." Said Max.

"Ya that would be bad, and I'm sure this whole thing would be a lot more difficult in other ways without his knowledge of magic." Said Alex. "Don't tell him I said anything good about him." Said Alex.

"Oh we won't." Said Liz as she looked up and smiled at Max. He smiled back at her.

"Ha, I think I see him." Said Juliet.

Justin came up from the water. "Hu, I got it!" He yelled.

"Alright Justin, this is great." Said Juliet as she helped him out of the water.

"So, why did we need the sword again?" Asked Alex.

"To destroy the Soulcrux." Said Max.

"Stupid." Said Justin.

"Okay, should we wake up your parents so they can watch the Soulcrux be destroyed?" Asked Liz.

"No they hate being woken up, let's just do it so we can get back to bed." Said Alex.

"Okay let's find a log or something to put it on." Said Juliet.

At another place in the forest, not covered in snow, they had the lockit set on a log. "Okay, Juliet, you open it by speaking to it in snake, then I'll smash it with the sword." Said Justin.

"What, I can't speak in snake." Said Juliet.

"And why do you get to smash the Soulcrux?" Asked Alex.

"Cus, I'm the one who swam down and got the sword." Said Justin.

"Ya, but you would never have been able to get the Soulcrux if I hadn't used the spell to open the ice." Said Alex.

"Ha if you're gonna go by that logic, I diserve to smash the Soulcrux too." Said Liz.

"Me too." Said Max.

"Shut up Max." Said Alex.

"Okay." Said Max.

"Okay, does anybody know how to speak in snake?" Asked Juliet.

"Uh, I can." Said Justin.

"Why didn't you say anything?" Asked Juliet.

"Cus I wanted to smash the Soulcrux!" Yelled Justin.

"Well, since you're the only one who can talk in snake, you can't!" Yelled Alex.

"I can talk in snake, don't worry Justin." Said Liz.

"Yes!" Yelled Justin.

"What, okay, I get to destroy the next one though." Said Alex.

"Ha, then I call the next one." Said Max.

"And I get the one after that." Said Liz quickly. Everybody stared at her. "Sorry, but I meant that." She said as she stepped back.

"Okay, I'm ready." Said Justin as he held up the sword. "Liz, open the Soulcrux."

"Okay." Said Liz as she walked over to the Soulcrux. She spoke in a hissing, weird talking voice.

"Whoa." Said Max quietly.

The Soulcrux opened, and the black soul, stuff inside came out. "Whoa!" Yelled Justin. The stuff moved around, and hit him constantly. "Oh, oh, ah!" He yelled.

"Justin, hit it with the sword!" Yelled Juliet.

"Okay, ah, ah!" Yelled Justin as he swung it around, and then hit the Soulcrux. It exploded, and the dust went away. "Okay, uh, I did it!" He yelled.

"That wasn't that impressive, I still want the next one though." Said Alex.

"Ha, if they get the next three, I want the last one." Said Juliet.

"No, you half got this one." Said Alex.

"How?" Asked Liz.

"She told him to hit it." Said Alex.

"Then who gets the last one?" Asked Max.

"Whoever finds it, now let's get back, it's late." Said Juliet.

"Ha, I just destroyed the f***in' Soulcrux, that's it?" Asked Justin.

"Ya, it wasn't that astounding." Said Alex.

"Good night." Said Juliet as she left.

"Night." Said Max, Alex and Liz as they walked off.

Justin just stood there. "Bunch of jerks."

The next day, they were eating breakfast at the bench, in the forest. "Oh ha, we destroyed the Soulcrux last night." Said Justin.

"Oh, that's good." Said Theresa as she went on eating.

"...Hello!" Yelled Justin.

"Oh, what, sorry, Soulcrux, is that the lockit we took from the fat lady?" Asked Jerry.

"Ya, that's it, a peice of Voldemort's soul, we destroyed it, we only have four more now." Said Justin.

"That's good, getting things done is good, we can go home sooner." Said Theresa.

"That's what we all said." Said Alex.

"So what did you do with the sword?" Asked Jerry.

"How did you know about the sword?" Asked Max.

"Ha, you must have found the sword." Said Theresa. "Where was it?"

"It was in a frozen stream." Said Liz.

"Oh I knew it'd be there." Said Jerry as he leaned back.

"Ya." Said Justin.

"...So what'd you do with the sword?" Asked Theresa.

"Oh, we got rid of it." Said Juliet.

"What, why did you do that, we didn't even get to see it." Said Theresa.

"Wasn't that great." Said Alex.

"Just a sword." Said Max.

"But, you said it was all magical, and, pure." Said Theresa.

"Where did you put it?" Asked Theresa.

"We put it back in the river." Said Liz.

"Then let's go get it." Said Jerry.

"No, we permafrosted it after that." Said Juliet.

"Ah!" Moaned Jerry.

"So, what do we do now?" Asked Theresa.

"I don't know, we don't have any other sources of finding Soulcruxes, I don't know where to go now." Said Justin.

"Ha, who's so big and strong now?" Asked Alex.

"Ha, you, be quiet." Said Justin as he looked away from her.

"Well, so what do we do?" Asked Juliet.

"I don't know, I need to think." Said Justin.

"You've been doing that all week, if it worked we'd have more Soulcruxes now." Said Alex.

"No, no okay, I will find a way to find another one, don't you worry." Said Justin as he left.

"How's he going to find one in his tent?" Asked Max.

"Does he think there's one hiding in his tent?" Asked Liz.

"He's going in there to think you stupid kids!" Yelled Juliet. The two just looked at her, shocked. "Sorry."

"In a tent, if only it could be that easy." Said Jerry.

"So what do we do while we're waiting for Justin?" Asked Theresa.

"I don't know, I'm going back to bed." Said Jerry as he left.

"...I'm gonna go cry some more." Said Theresa as she left too.

"Well, Justin's thinking, I'm gonna take his notes and look at them." Said Juliet as she left.

Alex looked around. "Guys, they're all gone." She whispered.

"Uh, ya, they are." Said Liz as she shifted around.

"Ya, so, you wanna..." Started Max.

"Uh, okay." Said Liz. Max and Liz hugged each other. "Ah." Said Liz as Juliet walked out.

She stopped and looked at Max and Liz hugging, they were both looking at her. "Ah, that's so cute." She said as she walked on to her tent.

"Uh." Said the two as they let go of each other. "So, my tent?" Asked Liz.

"Okay." Said Max as they started to walk off.

"Have fun." Said Alex as she waved at them.

"Uh ya, by." Said the two, embarrased. They then ran to Liz's tent.

It was late afternoon when Jerry was lying in his bed, well, he'd been there all day, this was just when it started to get good. "Theresa, remember that time when I hate the dirt, do you think I was crazy, I mean..." Started Jerry.

"I don't think you're crazy Jerry, I mean, if there wasn't any food, I'd probably eat dirt too, no, you're not crazy." Said Theresa.

"Thanks Theresa, you know, I don't even know why we're here, we really don't do anything, we just sit around and watch while the kids do all the fun stuff." Said Jerry.

"Ya, I don't know, at least we get to watch fun stuff, if we weren't here, we'd be at home, and we'd probably be just as bored as we are now, only not in a tent." Said Theresa.

"I like tents, I want to live in one." Said Jerry.

"When we get home, we can put a tent over our bed, that would be fun, for a while." Said Theresa.

"Sounds good." Said Jerry.

"We're so boring." Said Theresa.

"Ya I know." Said Jerry. "I really wanted to see that sword."

"I know right." Said Theresa. "Ha, you wanna cry with me?"

"No, I don't cry, not when people are around." Said Jerry.

"Okay, I'll cry on my own, uh hu hu." Cried Theresa. Jerry layed back in his bed, and fell asleep. Guess it really wasn't that good.

That night, Justin was sitting on the bench, listening to an elderly man on a tape recorder. Juliet walked out. "Justin, what are you doing, what are you doing with a tape recorder?" She asked.

"Oh, I recorded every conversation we had with Slughorn since we first met him at Hogwartz, I noticed him as a colorful character, so I chose to record him, and it's a good thing I did." Said Justin.

"Did you find anything good?" She asked.

"No, just a lot of lightning and yelling, and talk about cinnamon roles." Said Justin.

"Boy I wish I could have been there the first time." Said Juliet.

"Ya, it was something, I don't know, that's as far as I've gotten, maybe I'll find something better from our next visit." Said Justin.

"No, all that was said at that visit was a lot of bitching." Said Juliet.

"Ya but there must have been something he said in the intervals of the bitchiness." Said Justin. "I don't know, I'll save that for tomorrow, man today was a total bust, we didn't accomplish anything." Said Justin.

"I don't know, I didn't see the rest of your family all day, maybe they accomplished something." Said Juliet.

"I doubt it." Said Justin. "Dad slept all day, mom cried all day, Alex is completely useless in any environment, and what could Max and Liz do?" Asked Justin.

"Phh, nothing, they're both just, kids, have no idea what's going on, can't contribute much." Said Juliet.

"That is true, they're probably scared to be out here." Said Justin.

"I think so, I saw them hugging earlier." Said Juliet.

"Ah, that's cute, well, I'm going to bed, night." Said Justin as he started to head to leave.

"Justin wait, we've been out here a whole week, couldn't we, just once..." Started Juliet.

"No, I can't focus, not right now, not until we find the next Soulcrux." Said Justin.

"Oh, alright." Said Juliet.

"Great, ha, have you seen my notes?" Asked Justin.

"Uh, no, I didn't do anything with them." Said Juliet.

"Ya you did, they are not in my tent, where are they?" He asked.

"Okay, here, I had to look at something all day." Said Juliet as she handed them to him.

"Thank you." Said Justin as he took them. "Woo, that's a relief, good night." He said as he left.

"Good night, ugh." Said Juliet.

The next day, Alex walked outside her tent, and nobody was there. "Ha, where is everybody?" She asked.

Theresa walked out. "Alex why are you yelling, it's only, ten in the morning, oh." She said.

"Mom, where is everybody, is Justin still in his tent?" Asked Alex.

"I don't know, he might have come outside yesterday when I wasn't looking, but no I haven't seen him." Said Theresa. "Where were you all day?" She asked.

"In my tent, waiting." Said Alex. "...How was your cry?"

"Oh it was great, nobody ever wants to cry with me though." Said Theresa. "Alex, you wanna come back to my tent and cry with me?"

"...No." Said Alex.

"Well I had to try." Said Theresa. "Tell me when Justin finally comes out and has something for us to do, until then, I'll be in my tent crying." Said Theresa.

"Okay, I'll know where to find you, even though I never need to." Said Alex.

"Okay, uh hu hu." Cried Theresa as she walked back into her tent.

"Weirdo." Said Alex as she walked away.

Max and Liz walked out of her tent. "Oh, hi Alex." Said Liz.

"Have you been in there since yesterday?" Asked Alex.

"Uh, maybe, were you in your tent since yesterday?" Asked Max.

"No, I came out a few minutes ago, anyway, Justin still hasn't come out, I didn't know people could think for this many consecutive hours." Said Alex.

"Well without Justin we don't have any way of finding the other Soulcruxes, he must be on to something by now." Said Liz.

"Well I hope so, even I can't stand going this long with nothing to do." Said Alex.

"I don't know, I'm doing just fine." Said Max.

"Well good for you." Said Alex sarcastically.

"Ya, it's pretty good for me too." Said Liz.

Juliet then walked out. "Ha what's going on, why is everybody outside?" Asked Juliet.

"Juliet, have you seen Justin recently?" Asked Liz.

"You didn't answer my question." Said Juliet.

"Has he come out or not?" Asked Alex.

"He did last night, he's in his tent listenting to tape recordings he made of Slughorn." Said Juliet. "He thinks he might have said something that could lead us to find a Soulcrux." She said.

"So that's why he made those." Said Max.

"I'm sure he'll be out soon, well I hope he is, he took back his notes so now I have nothing to do." Said Juliet.

"I know what you mean." Said Alex.

"No you don't, you have a simplistic mind that doesn't require activity to be content, and Max and Liz are just kids, they can entertain themselves with anything." Said Juliet.

"Why do you keep saying that?" Asked Max.

"We're fifteen years old." Said Liz.

"I was talking to Alex, what was I talking about?" Asked Juliet.

"Nevermind, I'll be in my tent." Said Alex as she left.

"Okay by." Said Liz as she and Max walked off.

Juliet just stood there, then Jerry walked out. "Ha Juliet, have you seen Liz?" He asked.

"Ya, she just left with Max." Said Juliet.

"Ah man, I like talking to her." Said Jerry as he sat down. "So what's going on with you?" He asked. She just looked at him. "Eh." Said Jerry as he pushed at the fire, there was one going, with a stick.

Later that day, in the afternoon, Alex was sitting in her tent, and Juliet was there with her. "So, what do people like you and Justin talk about, like, books and, magical science, crap?" Asked Alex.

"No, we talk about normal things too, what do you like to talk about?" Asked Juliet.

"Mostly about how much I don't like Justin, I don't think you can relate to that." Said Alex.

"Yes I ca..." Started Juliet.

"Also about how much I don't like you." Said Alex.

"...Okay, well, I think Justin's a nice guy, I mean, there are a few things about him that I don't like, he thinks everybody else is stupid except for him, even me sometimes, and, we never have conversations very often that aren't about, science and magic and stuff, and, sometimes I wonder if he really likes me." Said Juliet.

"Well, I know Justin likes you, he's just like this when we have something important to do like this, or when a topic of discussion is adressed, or in any kind of area that involves facts, or any place else." Said Alex. "I don't know, do you really like Justin?"

"Well, he's a nice guy, but he is difficult to have an attachment to, when he's all obnoxious all the time, I just don't know, I, really don't, sometimes." Said Juliet.

"Well, I think this discussion has done some real good today for both of us, well, I hope Justin gets done soon, it's not that I like having him around, well, sounds like you don't either, but it'll give us something to do, I still don't really enjoy your company, sorry." Said Alex.

"Ya, that's, okay, I'm gonna leave, okay?" Asked Juliet.

"Ya, why wouldn't it be?" Asked Alex.

"By." Said Juliet as she walked out.

"See ya." Said Alex as she leaned back.

"Well, that was, frustrating." Said Juliet. Liz then walked by with Max. "Ha, can I play with you guys?" She asked.

They looked at each other, uneasily. "No." Said the two as they walked off.

"Uh, stupid kids." Said Juliet as she sat on a log.

Jerry then walked out. "Ha, I didn't mean that earlier, I..." Started Jerry.

"Mr. Russo, you wanna sit and talk to me?" Asked Juliet.

"Sure, that's why I came out and apologizes, I can't take any more crying." Said Jerry as he sat down.

"Okay, so, what do you want to talk about?" She asked.

"I don't know, why do you think Liz is such a fun person to talk to?" Asked Jerry.

"...Wanna talk about something else?" Asked Juliet.

"Okay, why do you think Max is my favorite child, well I know that, nobody likes Justin, well except for you, and, uh, and Alex is so mean and doesn't like to talk to me, Max'll talk to me whenever I want, I think it's because he doesn't have any friends, but that's okay, any way, that's why I don't like Alex, but I dislike Justin more, yep, don't tell anybody I said that, except for Theresa, we talk about that all the time." Said Jerry.

"Mr. Russo, you rank your children on how much you like or dislike them?" Asked Juliet.

"It was Theresa's idea, pretty easy too, I made a list, you wanna see it?" He asked.

"No, thank you, boy I wish Justin would come out of his tent, he's the only one of you who I can bare to talk to." Said Juliet.

"That's nice." Said Jerry as he pulled out a can. "Want some whipped cream, it's really good." He said as he ate it.

"Mr. Russo, that's shaving cream." Said Juliet.

"I know, but it's the closest thing to whipped cream we have, and, oh man I'm stupid, I'm going to cry with Theresa, you wanna come with us?" Asked Jerry.

"No, okay." Said Juliet as she walked with him into their tent.

That late afternoon, Jerry was sitting outside with Theresa in the camping area, and they were talking like there was no tomorrow. "Theresa, I was thinking, none of the kids respect us do they?" Asked Jerry.

"No, I don't know why, maybe they find out that we rank them on who we like the most." Said Theresa. "Na, that couldn't be it."

"Oh, all I've ever done is be nice to them and none of them like me, why is that?" Asked Jerry.

"I don't know, I know they don't like me because I never spent much time with them when they were younger, except Max, and he likes me, oh ya." Said Theresa.

"Maybe if I be more assertive they'd like me, you know, show them who's boss." Said Jerry.

"Oh Jerry don't, besides, you're not a tough guy, you're a softy, I saw you cry earlier, one of the best I've ever seen." Said Theresa.

"Well, I don't know, I could try, I want to be respected, like one of those dads on T.V." Said Jerry.

"Okay Jerry." Said Theresa.

"Ya, I hope it is." Said Jerry.

Justin walked out of his tent as Alex walked by. "Ha, Justin, you're out, I'm glad to see you, did you find something?" She asked.

"Uh, okay, you're glad to see m..." Started Justin.

"Nevermind, did you find anything?" She asked.

"Well as it turns out, I did." Said Justin.

Juliet then walked over. "Ha, your mom mom won't let me cry with her anymore so I came over here, ha Justin." Said Juliet as she hugged him. "You know, you're the only one in the group who respects me."

"Ya I know, Juliet you'll never guess what I found." Said Justin.

"What, you found something?" Asked Juliet.

"Oh ho, you know I did." Said Justin.

Liz and Max then walked over. "Ha, Justin you're out." Said Liz.

"Did you find another Soulcrux Justin?" Asked Max.

"Uh, I think I did, and I have nobody to thank except Slughorn himslef." Said Justin.

"You found something on those tape recordings you made?" Asked Liz.

"Children, let him talk." Said Juliet.

"Justin she keeps calling us kids, make her stop." Said Max.

"I don't have time for this, can I tell you what I found?" Asked Justin.

"I think you're going to tell us no matter what we say." Said Alex.

"Damn right I am, any way, when we met with Slughorn at different times, he gave us some pretty random information, but it all makes sense to me now, he knew where one of the Soulcruxes was, but he couldn't directly tell us, now I know about one." Said Justin.

"Well, where is it?" Asked Juliet.

"He told us that Voldemort's Soulcruxes were scattered all over when he made them, but that was due to the fact that he made so many at once, he made his first one by itself, he must have hidden that one, on his own." Said Justin.

"You're right, where do you think he hid it though?" Asked Liz.

"Well, that ties into several other unusual things he told us, mainly, Voldemort's favorite book as a child was "To Kill a Mockingbird," what I gathered from that, is that one of his Soulcruxes is hidden in a knothole in a tree, he also told us that he, and Voldemort realized, early on, that we could use one of his Soulcruxes to trace to the others, so he endeavored to hide them all in an ionic forest, but he only did that with his first one." Said Justin.

"So, it's hidden in a forest, like this?" Asked Max.

"Not like this, the last thing he told me, is that Voldemort was born in New Hampshire, he must have hidden it in this state, and this is the only forest like this in New Hampshire." Said Justin.

"So, you're saying that the Soulcrux, is in this forest?" Asked Alex.

"I think so, it's hidden in a knothole in one of these trees, we just have to look in each one, for something like, a ball of twine, a pocketwatch, a pocketknife, any of those." Said Justin.

"Ha, we found a pocketknife, maybe that's it." Said Alex.

"No, did we find that in a forest?" Asked Justin.

"I don't really remember where we found it." Said Alex.

"No, that's not it, let's go tell mom and dad." Said Justin.

"Okay, let's go." Said Juliet as she got up.

At the camp, Jerry and Theresa were standing there when they noticed them coming. "Jerry, here they come, try it." Said Theresa.

"Okay." Said Jerry.

"Ha guys." Said Justin as they walked up.

"Justin, I'm going to kick your ass!" Yelled Jerry.

The whole group stared. "Uh, what?" Asked Justin.

"Oh I'm sorry, don't hate me, I know I ranked you as my least favorite child, but I couldn't be without any of you." Said Jerry.

"Wait, you rank us on who you like the most?" Asked Alex.

"Who do you like the most?" Asked Max.

"I bet it's me." Said Alex.

"Nevermind, did you have something to tell us?" Asked Theresa.

"Wait, she didn't..." Started Liz.

"Uh, you bet I do, I found another Soulcrux, it's here in this forest, isn't that great?" Asked Justin.

"How did you find it?" Asked Theresa.

"He went over some recordings he made of Slughorn." Said Juliet.

"Oh ya, I forgot about those." Said Jerry.

"So all we have to do is look in the knotholes of trees in this forest, and we should find it." Said Justin.

"Great, we'll get to that tomorrow, I'm too tired from all that crying." Said Jerry.

"Okay, see you guys." Said Alex as she left.

"...Wait, you rank us on who you like the most?" Asked Justin. "Why am I last?" He asked.

"Justin, you wanna see the list, it's pretty complicated." Said Theresa.

"Wha, no, I'm going to bed, ugh." Groaned Justin as he left.

"Night Justin." Said Jerry. "Ugh." He groaned.

That evening, almost night, by the way, this is day eight, Alex was sitting in her room, reading a magazine, when Max and Liz walked in. "Alex, ha." Said Liz.

"What do you want?" Asked Alex.

"Uh, Alex mom and dad are sitting right outside my tent, they'll see me take Liz in there." Said Max.

"Alex, can we use your tent?" Asked Liz.

"What, you wanna use my tent to, have sex in?" Asked Alex.

"Um, ya, they won't suspect anything if they think you're in here too, Alex, please, just once?" Pleaded Max.

"Uh, okay, I'll be outside, call me when you're done." Said Alex as she started to leave.

Max hugged Alex. "Thanks Alex." He said.

"Ya, whatever, good-bye." Said Alex as she left.

"Bye." Said the two. They embraced each other and started to kiss.

In Justin's tent, he was looking at some books when Juliet walked in. "Ha Justin, I wanted to talk to you, what are you doing?" She asked.

"Just doing some research, wha't up?" He asked.

"Well, I was, talking to Alex, and, well..." Started Juliet.

"Ya?" Asked Justin.

"Um, oh, nevermind, so, what are you looking at?" She asked.

"Well, I might have a lead on the next pure magical object we need, I'm not 100% on it yet, but I have good feeling about it." Said Justin.

"That's good, you know Justin, you always find a way to make things work, you're good at it." Said Juliet.

"Thanks Juliet, the only thing I don't like about this whole thing is, well, that we don't get to spend enough time together, we never do." Said Justin.

"Ya, I noticed that, Justin, I was thinking..." Started Juliet.

"Maybe I've been overthinking this whole thing, well, I've done all I can for now, why don't we spend some time together?" Asked Justin.

"Oh, sure." Said Juliet as she sat down.

"So, what do you want to talk about?" He asked.

"Oh no, I've been talking to your family all day, I'd rather just have sex." Said Juliet.

"Well, we did just find the Soulcrux, okay." Said Justin as he kissed her.

"Whoa, I'd better watch out if you ever find two at once." Said Juliet.

"Oh ya." Said Justin.

In Alex's tent, Max and Liz were getting dressed again. "Thanks for that Liz." Said Max.

"Don't mention it, you know, I wish we didn't have to hide this from your family, I really like spending time with you, you're such a sweet guy, it makes it so hard for us to get to know each other." Said Liz.

"I know, I don't think they'd notice if we just, spent time with each other, we could just walk and talk with each other, they probably wouldn't suspect anything." Said Max.

"Ya, I guess you're right, I just really like being with you, you know, I'm glad I came to meet your family, and you, you're a great friend Max." Said Liz.

"You are too." Said Max as they kissed.

"Alex you can come back in." Said Liz.

Alex came in the back of the tent. "Ha, thanks, and guys, you can use my tent whenever you need to." Said Alex.

"Thanks Alex." Said Max.

"No problem, I know how hard it is, getting around mom and dad to have sex, don't ask." Said Alex.

"Okay." Said Liz.

"Thanks again Alex, see ya tomorrow." Said Max as he hugged her.

"You're welcome, good night." Said Alex.

"Night." Said the two as they left.

The next day, Justin was talking to the group. "Okay, you have to check, every tree in this forest that has a knothole, once you check a tree, take your pocketknife, and carve a notch into the tree, so we know not to look in there, clear?" Asked Justin.

"Ha, what are we looking for?" Asked Jerry.

"The Soulcrux, weren't you listening yesterday?" Asked Juliet.

"Ya, but what does it look like, what kind of object is it?" Asked Theresa.

"Oh, I don't think they were there when you talked about that." Said Liz.

"I can't keep track of everybody I talk to, there's like, seven people." Said Justin.

"We wouldn't expect you to." Said Alex.

"Shut up Alex!" Yelled Justin.

"Wait, did somebody ask a question?" Asked Juliet.

"...No." Said Max.

"I didn't hear one." Said Theresa.

"Okay then, let's get out there!" Yelled Justin.

"Whoa, hold on, so, we look in trees, see if it's in there, and if it's not, we carve into the tree, right?" Asked Jerry.

"Ya." Said Justin.

"Okay, I think I can handle that." Said Jerry.

"Good, now can we get going?" Asked Liz.

"Ya, it's like, noon already." Said Max.

"Ha, I was up late last night, so I got up late, it's not my fault." Said Justin.

"Well, how do you know, that every time we were late for something, that we weren't up late, what about that?" Asked Alex.

"Alex, oh nevermind, can we just go?" Asked Justin.

"Ya, if somebody finds it, call the rest of us, we'll meet back here, when all the trees have been checked, okay, let's go." Said Juliet.

Everybody just stood there. They walked off slowly. Alex was looking in the knothole of a tree, and there was nothing in there. "Ah s***." She said.

Juliet looked in a tree, but it was vacant. "F***!" She yelled.

Max walked up to a tree, looked in, but it was empty. "Ah." He groaned.

Liz walked up, and looked inside an empty tree. "Ah!" She screamed as she kicked it.

Theresa looked inside a tree, but it had nothing. "Oh!" She groaned.

Jerry looked in a vacant knothole. "Ah ah ah!" He yelled as he slashed up the tree.

Justin looked in a tree, with nothing in it. "Ah, uh hu hu." He cried as he sank on to the ground.

Alex looked in another tree, which had no object. "Hmm." She grumbled.

Max looked into a tree, reached in and pulled out a golden pocketwatch. "Hu, yes!" He yelled.

At the camp, they were all sitting around, all upset. "Okay, why are we here?" Asked Justin.

Max put the pocketwatch on the table. "I found the Soulcrux." He stated.

"What, how did you find it, I checked, thirty trees, how, did you, find it?" Asked Juliet, very angrily.

"I, just looked in a tree and it was there, you're welcome." Said Max.

"It doesn't matter, in terms of finding Soulcruxes, it's me one, Max one, and Slughorn two, but I can catch up." Said Justin.

"What do you mean, you one, I found the lockit, I knew the guy who told us where it was." Said Liz.

"Ya, but I physically found it on Umpbridge, and took it, that counts." Said Justin.

"Ha I think Dumbledore found the book one." Said Alex.

"It doesn't matter how many Slughorn found, he's dead." Said Theresa.

"I didn't know this was a contest." Said Juliet.

"Not much of one, you're tied for dead last with mom, dad, Alex and Liz." Said Justin.

"Wait, there's a contest, I'm only losing cus I didn't know about it." Said Jerry.

"We're finding Soulcruxes, it is not a contest." Said Juliet.

"Okay, we got four, we are more than half way to being done." Said Justin.

"Not quite, we still have to destroy this one, how do we do that?" Asked Liz.

"Justin, you said you had a lead on a pure object, what is it?" Asked Juliet.

"Well, I'm not quite sure on it..." Started Justin.

"What is it!" Yelled Max.

"I, I can't tell you yet!" Yelled Justin.

"Why not!" Yelled Juliet.

"Ha, are these your notes?" Asked Alex as she pulled them from his pockets.

"Alex!" Yelled Justin.

Alex and Liz looked at the notes. "The Purity Matrix." Said Liz, taken off guard.

"What's that?" Asked Alex.

"It's rumored to be a chrystized stalagtite, brocken down, pure magical coles, and it rests in a purity pond in a cave somewhere, I'm not even sure if it's real." Said Justin.

"It's real, my mom told me about it, she knew this kinda stuff." Said Liz.

"Well, it's worth a shot, where's it at?" Asked Alex.

"I have notes from different sources, and all of them point to a general area, somewhere in Virginia." Said Justin.

"Virginia, what's it doing there, the other two things were here, in New Hampshire." Said Jerry.

"We're not working by logic here dad." Said Justin. "We are working, by indirect sources and folktales from story books, that's where we found out about the sword too, that must be why Slughorn left me the book, probably just a hunch, but a good one." Said Justin.

"Well, are there any pure forests near the cave, that we can cadaverate into?" Asked Theresa.

"Now while we have the Soulcrux, the death eaters won't be able to trace it unless we cadaverate with it." Said Justin.

"So, how do we get there?" Asked Juliet.

"...We'll walk, we'll get there somehow, if we want to get this done, we'll do what we have to do." Said Justin.

"But, Virginia, that could take weeks, where will we sleep?" Asked Liz.

"Along the sides of roads, in fields, I don't know, this is the only choice we have, I don't know what else to do." Said Justin.

"Well, then we'd better get going as soon as possible, we can leave as soon as tomorrow." Said Juliet.

"Alright, I'm just tired of being in this forest." Said Jerry.

"Me too, I can't take these, forest mornings anymore, we'll be ready." Said Theresa.

"Good, see you at seven o'clock, which I'm sure you won't be up at." Said Justin.

"That doesn't bother us cus it's true." Said Alex.

"Just be ready as soon as possible." Said Juliet.

"Oh you're one to talk, what have you contributed this whole time we've been out here?" Asked Liz.

"Well, what have you contributed?" Asked Juliet.

"I found the first Soulcrux." Said Liz.

"I found that one." Said Max.

"I got the sword." Said Justin.

"I held open the ice." Said Alex.

"I found the frozen river." Said Jerry.

"I let you cry with me." Said Theresa.

"No you didn't." Said Juliet.

"Oh." Said Theresa.

"Enough of this crazy talk, we need our sleep, good night." Said Justin.

"Ha it's like, two in the afternoon." Said Alex.

"Night!" Yelled Justin.

"I can see why he's ranked last, I don't care who's first, still think it's me." Said Alex.

"It's not." Said Theresa.

"Dammit!" Yelled Alex.

"This whole ranking thing disgusts me." Said Juliet.

"Well it's none of your business, it's disgusting, but it's not your business." Said Liz.

"Ha, do you not like me?" Asked Juliet.

"I don't know, but you sure don't like me." Said Liz.

"That's not true, you, I, I'm going to bed too, night." Said Juliet as she left.

"Ha, does that mean you like me the best?" Asked Max.

"I'm not saying yes, yes." Said Jerry.

"Ah, that's so sweet." Said Max.

"I know, it was my idea." Said Theresa.

"I never liked you." Said Alex.

"I know." Said Theresa.

Jerry drank some more shaving cream. "Uh."

The Russos left New Hampshire the next day, and they walked for four weeks to get to Virginia, of course that would take too long to write, all the shaving cream, and arguments, and walking, so, so much walking, anyway, it took so long, that it can only be described, by a montage of interesting things that happened, shown in order of when they happened, ya. They were walking, and they looked really tired. "Uh, oh." Groaned Jerry as he staggered on the side of a road.

It was raining heavily, and they were sitting under a water tower. Theresa was drinking from the shaving cream, Alex took it and threw it away from her.

The group was sleeping in a corn field. A farmer walked up to them, started yelling, and Justin got up and punched him in the face.

Juliet was holding a sign for hitchhiking. A car drove extrememly close to her and she fell into a ditch.

The group was trying to hold a car cover over them as it rained heavily and the wind blew. Behind a rode sign, Max and Liz were kissing passionately while sitting in a ditch.

Alex threw a knife and tried to hit a cat but it ran away. A man who owned the cat then chased them away.

Juliet and Justin were sitting, she leaned on him, and he pushed her off him on to the ground.

It was night, raining, the police had the group on the side of the road near a rode gate, and Jerry was pulling out his I.D as the rest just stood there.

Justin was trying to get somebody's car window open to get the stuff inside, he hit it with a hammer, but it didn't break. The window went down, and he shook off his hand.

The group was walking on the side of the road, and Jerry just fell into a ditch.

Outside of Virginia, the group was still walking. "Uh, I can't beleive it took us this long to get here, who knew there was this much distance between any two places in the world?" Asked Alex.

"That was a stupid thing to say." Said Justin.

"You know what's stupid, you, you're stupid." Said Liz. "You were negative the whole walk here, you ruined it for everyone."

"And besides, this was your idea." Said Max.

"I have to agree with everybody else Justin, mostly because I don't want them to hate me too." Said Juliet.

"Good idea." Said Alex.

"Uh, look at the sign, we're only ten miles from Virginia, we're almost there, ya." Said Theresa.

"You know, after this month that it took us to get here, I really wish I hadn't signed up for this." Said Jerry.

"None of us signed up for this, Slughorn made us do it, and when it's done, we can all spit on his grave." Said Alex.

"Oh he doesn't have a grave, they threw his body in the ocean, but ya, we can find something bad to do to him." Said Juliet.

"Okay, let's go, we got, ten more miles." Said Justin.

A man with a van drove up and stopped. He got out of his van. "I've followed you all the way here, I think you need it a lot more than I do." Said the man.

"Ha thanks, what about you?" Asked Theresa.

"Eh, maybe some nice person will do the same for me." Said the man.

"Maybe, come on guys, let's go." Said Max.

"Okay." Said the group as they got in the van and drove off.

The man just stood there. "Man, that was a stupid thing to do, oh well."

In another magical forest, they drove the van into the trees, and stopped it, and got out. "Remember where we parked the van." Said Jerry as he put on the car alarm.

All the tents were magically setting themselves up while Justin talked to Juliet. "Okay, I took notes on all the sources I read through, and the cave should be, within a fifty mile radius of where we are now." Said Justin.

"Fifty miles, that's the best you could do?" Asked Juliet.

"Well sorry, I was looking in story books and sheets of parchment with writing on them, but ya, that what we have to work with." Said Justin.

"Well, I guess it's better than nothing." Said Juliet.

"It's a lot better than nothing, and I found something else out in the five minutes it took us to get to this campsite." Said Justin.

"What now?" Asked Juliet.

"I remembered, wands can scan an object and identify the contents of it, if we scan the Soulcrux we have now, we can set the detector to the dark magic in Voldemort's soul, and it'll tell us when we get near another Soulcrux." Said Justin.

"That's good, but how close to we have to be for the detector to go off?" Asked Juliet.

"I don't know, I've never used it before, probably the range of a metal detector, that's what they designed the detector from." Said Justin.

"Okay, well what could it hurt, even if it doesn't offer that much help." Said Juliet.

"Ha, I am working to find other Soulcruxes, this was the only idea I had, I don't mean to be rude, but you haven't found anything since we got out here, and it would help if you didn't discourage me all the time." Said Justin.

"Well, if that's how you're going to be about it, I bet I could find something to help us if I had your notes and books." Said Juliet.

"Well okay, with all this progress I made I don't have time to look at my notes, besides I'm too preoccupied with finding that Matrix, I don't have the focus to look over notes." Said Justin as he handed Juliet his notes and stuff, he kept them on him at all time. "Good luck."

"Luck is for stupid people, people like us it's integral researching." Said Juliet.

"I know, but it'd sound weird if I said good, that." Said Justin.

"I understand." Said Juliet as she left.

Jerry was looking around. "I like this forest a lot more than the other one, it's a lot brighter and cooler, and brighter." Said Jerry.

"I know, that other forest was so depressing and, gross." Said Theresa. "I like this one, you know what I think, I think the other forest was so dark and depressing because it was the only one in Voldemort's home state, let alone that one of his Soulcruxes was actually in it, I'm sure it's much better now." Said Theresa.

"I'm sure of that too, but I'm also sure it can't compare to this forest, I bet here there's like, food grows on bushes and there's a river full of whisky." Said Jerry.

"If only that were true." Said Theresa.

Justin walked by with a cup full of whisky. They looked wide eyed. "Ha, that guy had a whole case of whisky in his van." Said Justin.

"Scuse me, I'm going to get something from the van, the whisky." Said Jerry as he walked off.

Around the tents, well everything was around the tents, they were in the center of the forest, you know what I mean, Alex was talking, but nobody was listening. "I hope Justin finds that, whatever he's looking for soon, so I can use it to destroy that Soulcrux." She said.

"Do you think Justin will let you do it, I mean he's so fat headed, he wants all the glory for himself." Said Liz.

"Oh I'll do it whether he lets me or not, and I want everybody watching, I want pictures taken, people taking notes of what I say, all of it." Said Alex.

"I don't know Alex, when Justin destroyed the last one it only took a couple of seconds." Said Max.

"Well this one will be different, it's going to be, all important, and dramatic, and it's going to give a sense of closure." Said Alex.

"Closure, we have three more after this one." Said Liz.

"I meant closure to the watch, which we've been carrying around for a month." Said Alex.

"Whatever makes you happy." Said Max.

Justin walked up. "Ha, I set up the table, who wants to play cards?" Asked Justin enthusiastically.

"Justin, are you close to finding that Purity Matrix?" Asked Liz.

"No, all my books say it's in different places, we have like three hundred square miles to look over." Said Justin.

"Justin, how long will it take for us to find the Matrix?" Asked Alex.

"Alex I don't know why you think you have the right to destroy this Soulcrux, I mean I did all the work to find this one, and the Matrix." Said Justin.

"No you didn't, I'm the one who found the Soulcrux, all you did was tell us was that it was in that, massive forest, and I found it in one of the trees." Said Max.

"Okay, but why do you get to destroy it Alex, you didn't do anything." Said Justin.

"I called it, besides, do you have some personal issue with _me_ destroying a Soulcrux, do you have seeing me be happy?" Asked Alex.

"Um, no, fine, you can destroy this one, but I'm doing the next one." Said Justin.

"No, I'm doing the next one." Argued Max.

"And I get the one after that, not that I care." Said Liz.

"Wel, hu, you guys are jerks, okay, but I will find the last one, and destroy it when nobody is looking." Said Justin.

"Then how will we know you destroyed it?" Asked Liz.

"I'll tell you when I'm done." Said Justin. "So I'll be at the table, and I, will tell, you, when I find the Matrix, not that you diserve it." Said Justin.

"I don't care just find it." Whined Alex.

"You're not the boss of me." Said Justin. He just stood there, then he walked off.

It was around noon, and Jerry was sitting around. "Oh, why didn't we bring more food, I'm starving, oh." He groaned as he walked over to a tree. "What, ha." He said as he reached into the tree and pulled out an apple. "Ha, this tree is magic, it makes food." Said Jerry.

"No Jerry, it's just an apple tree, the apples grow on it." Said Theresa as she took the apple.

"What, oh no, I'm not eating that." Said Jerry.

Theresa waved it in front of his face. "I'll take a bite if you do." She taunted.

"...Ya okay." Said Jerry as he took a bite of it. "Mmm, that's some good apple." A snake slithered on the tree. "Ah, snake!" He yelled as he ran off.

Theresa picked up the apple and took a bite. "Mmm."

Justin was sitting at the table, and he had his wand held over the pocketwatch. "Okay, scanning, scanning." He said as green waves went over the watch.

"Ha, how's this going?" Asked Juliet.

"Pretty good, ha do you think it's fair that Alex gets to destroy the Soulcrux, when I told everybody where the watch was, and I'm finding the Matrix?" Asked Justin.

"I don't care, know, do you want to know what I found in your notes so far?" Asked Juliet.

"What, what are you even looking for?" Asked Justin.

"I'm looking for another pure object, I'm on to one, from Slughorn's book he gave us, "Beetles and Bargains," but like you said, it might not be real, the last two have been though, so I have a good feeling about this one." Said Juliet.

"Good, I'm not even going to ask what it is, if it were something really cool and rare, and it turned out to be real, I would be so depressed, that I would drive that guy's van into the stream." Said Justin.

"Okay, I'll let you know when I find out for sure." Said Juliet as she started to leave.

"Ha wait, I finished with the scan, hold on, okay, now I can scan to see if there's a Soulcrux nearby, hold on, nope, well that's just because it can only scan as far as this forest, and nothing can be scanned in this forest." Said Justin.

"Ya, it's not due to the fact that this, detector, of yours, might not work." Said Juliet.

"No, I'm pretty sure it's from what I just said, this detector works!" Yelled Justin.

Jerry walked over. "Ha, what detector?" Asked Jerry.

"There's a detector on my wand..." Started Justin.

"Supposedly." Said Juliet.

"And it tell us when there's a Soulcrux nearby." Said Justin.

"Whoa, a detector, I've always wanted to use one, can I carry your wand?" Asked Jerry.

"Sure, I don't need it now." Said Justin as he handed it to Jerry.

"Thanks." Said Jerry as he put it in his pocket and left.

"...Why did he come over?" Asked Justin. Juliet just got up and left.

It was around two o'clock, but in this forest, it's the best part of the morning, all the time, and Max and Liz were sitting and talking in his tent. "So, since I'm his only child, my dad was always protective of me, especially since my mom died, that's why I'm so worried about what he'll do if he finds out about this." Said Liz.

"Well, we don't have to worry about that, not for a while, since we're out here for so long." Said Max.

"I know, it's just, my dad's a big, tough guy, and, even though he's really nice and, he loves me, I'm scared of him." Said Liz.

"I know what you mean, but, for now nobody has to know about us except for you, me and Alex, and, it'll be okay if he ever finds out, I'm sure." Said Max.

"Ya, I hope you're right, cus, I really like being with you, and, I mean it Max." Said Liz.

"I know, I really like you too." Said Max.

"And, I'm not just saying that cus we, you know, I like you for you, but, the sex part is fun too." Said Liz.

"Uh, ya, it is." Said Max.

"You know this whole thing is all new to me, when I was younger, I knew a lot of girls, you know, but I never did, cus my parents told me it was wrong." Said Liz.

"Uh, what are you talking about?" Asked Max.

"You know, touching, yourself, you know what I mean, did you ever do that?" Asked Liz.

"Uh, uh, well, uh." Said Max nervously.

Alex then walked in. "Ha." She said.

"Oh thank God." Gasped Max.

"I got into an argument with Justin and now nobody'll talk to me, 'cept for mom and dad, ugh, so, what are you talking about?" Asked Alex.

"Um, well uh, masturbating." Said Liz quietly, embarassed.

"Oh, ha, you wanna talk about that, you're talking to the right guy." Said Alex.

"Alex." Groaned Max as he blushed.

"So, you, used to?" Asked Liz.

"No, not since I met you." Said Max.

"Oh but he used to, all the time, pretty much every night since he hit puberty when he was twelve." Said Alex.

"Oh, really?" Asked Liz.

"Uh, ya, I don't know." Muttered Max.

"Oh and it's so funny, I spied on him one night..." Started Alex.

"You used a cloaking spell and watched me." Said Max, annoyed.

"Oh you should see him when he does it, he has this, scared, nervous look on his face, his eyes are all wide, his hair's messed up, all covered in sweat, and then, he, shakes and shivers all over, and he's breathing heavy the whole time, it's hilarious." Said Alex.

"Oh, Alex." Groaned Max as he held his face in his hand.

"Oh, that's a, nice story." Said Liz sarcastically.

"Liz, I, I don't do that anymore, not since I met you, I promise." Said Max.

"I believe you Max, that's just how boys are, obsessed with sex and that, I hope it's not like that with me." Said Liz as she looked at him seriously.

"No, it's not, I really care about you Liz." Said Max.

"Well good." Said Liz.

"But he used to be like that." Said Alex.

"Wha, Alex." Groaned Max.

"He said something really cute a few years ago, my mom was talking to him about girls, and he said, he didn't want a girlfriend, he just wanted a girl who would have sex with him, it was so funny." Said Alex.

"Oh." Said Liz.

"Well, Liz, that was, a while ago, it's not like that with you, I really like you, promise." Said Max.

"Max, it's okay, I know, we're just teasing you, you're a sweet guy." Said Liz as she kissed him.

"Thanks." Said Max.

"Well, it was good seeing you again, I'm going to bother Justin now." Said Alex as she started to leave.

"Have fun." Said Max.

"I always do." Said Alex as she left.

"She's pretty obnoxious, but the one I really don't like is Juliet." Said Liz.

"Ya, she's okay, most of the time, some of the time, I don't know." Said Max.

"That's okay, you can say it, she's a bitch." Said Liz.

"Uh, kay." Said Max, confused.

Later that day, Jerry was walking around the forest when he walked up to Justin, who was reading. "Ha, I've been around most of this forest, why isn't there a frozen part of it?" He asked.

"Cus, we're further South then we were in New Hampshire, it may be cold in the forest, but the hotness of the environment cancels that out." Said Justin.

"Can that happen, the temparature can melt snow made by magic ions?" Asked Theresa.

"Well, ya." Said Justin.

"Magic suck." Said Theresa.

"Ha, magic does not suck, it's the most important resource we have on this trip, it's mighty." Said Justin.

"Okay, then this kind of magic sucks, ions and stuff." Said Theresa.

"Ya, this kind does." Said Justin.

Juliet walked over to Justin. "Uh." She motioned to Jerry and Theresa and they left. "So, how's it going on finding the cave, do you have any lead on it's general location yet?" She asked.

"No not yet, and it'd be too dangerous to search the entire area outside an ion forest, now that we have the Soulcrux, they can track us faster than ever." Said Justin.

"Well, we went for a month outside a magical forest, why didn't that count then?" Asked Juliet.

"Cus, it'll be more of a noticable trace item, when it's near a pure source, in danger of being destroyed." Said Justin. "Magic doesn't have to make sense, it just sucks." Said Justin.

"I told you!" Yelled Jerry.

"But no, don't you worry though, I will find it." Said Justin.

"Okay, oh, how's the stuff going for Alex's party, it's in less than three weeks." Said Juliet.

"Oh, all the planning for the party is done, all that's left is the actual event, and I'm ready." Said Justin.

"That's great, can you tell us what you're doing so we can help with it?" Asked Juliet.

"Ya, I can tell you, and mom and dad, they don't like talking to Alex." Said Justin.

"Okay, nobody really does." Said Juliet.

"I know, I have notes written, I write notes on everything so I don't forget." Said Justin.

"Oh, you're one of those note guys, aren't you?" Asked Juliet.

"I'm suprised it took you this long to realize it." Said Justin as he pulled out his notes.

That night, really more like, evening, Jerry and Theresa were looking at the tree. "Ah, all this thing has is apples, you'd think a magical forest would have trees that could make anything, like, hams, and whisky." Said Jerry.

"What's with you and whisky?" Asked Theresa.

"For our wounds!" Yelled Jerry.

"What wounds?" Asked Theresa.

"Well it hurt pretty bad when I fell into that ditch." Said Jerry. "Ha, this, Matrix thing they're talking about, that sounds pretty cool, if we see that, it should make up for not getting to see the sword."

"Ya, if they let us see it, which they never do." Said Theresa. "You know, after this we only need to brake three more and we can go home, that's an upside."

"I'll say it is, I'm tired of forests, even this one, and we've only been here for a few hours." Said Jerry as he took an apple and ate it. "Mmm, apple." He said.

The next day, it was almost eleven before anything significant enough to record happened. Juliet was sitting in her tent, looking at Justin's books and notes. Alex walked in. "Ha, what are you doing with Justin's notes, did you steel them from him, he's going to be pissed when he finds out." Said Alex.

"No, Justin let me look at them, since he's so busy with this cave thing and he has a, detector, to find the other Soulcruxes, I thought I'd look into the next pure object that we need, that's why I have his notes." Said Juliet.

"Oh, so what are you looking at?" Asked Alex.

"I'm not telling you, it's a surprise, you'll find out when we find the next Soulcrux." Said Juliet.

"Well alright, I really don't care about anything after I destroy the one we have now, that is going to be fulfilling." Said Alex.

"Ya, ha, you can talk Justin into letting me destroy the other ones after that one, can't you?" Asked Juliet.

"No, I don't think I can, Max and Liz are set up to." Said Alex.

"What, Alex this isn't some kind of game, I'm the most qualified next to Justin, I deserve to destroy the next two." Said Juliet.

"Does it matter who destroys them, just as long as it gets done?" Asked Alex.

"In that case, can I have yours?" Asked Juliet.

"...Nope." Said Alex.

"Okay, can you leave so I can look at my notes?" Asked Juliet.

"Fine, if you want to be a jerk about it." Said Alex as she went to leave.

"I do." Said Juliet as she waved her out.

Max and Liz were sitting and talking near the stream, which was reflecting the light from the sun off of it, there were few trees there. "So after we went to Hogwartz for the first time it was three months before Slughorn called us back there, in between then Alex went to a mental rehabilitation center, Justin and Juliet has their one year anniversary and Alex broke up with Mason, then after that he called us back to Hogwartz, we found the second Soulcrux, destroyed it, and then five months later when he died we came out here and met you, and, that's pretty much it." Said Max.

"Wow, your family has been through a lot, way more than me, well, I've been through a lot, but your stories have more variety to them." Said Liz.

"I know, it's weird, you're the first person any of us have shared them with, and nobody else will probably ever know about them." Said Max.

"That's too bad, it entertained me, thanks for sharing that with me, being open is an important part of a relationship, and I think we have that." Said Liz.

"Ya, we do." Said Max.

"Wow, it really is peaceful out here, by the river, it's a great place to go, and be alone." Said Liz as she put her arm around him.

"It sure is, if I had to be alone with anybody, I'd want it to be you." Said Max.

"...Hu?" Asked Liz.

"Sorry, I'm not good at, saying things." Said Max.

"Oh that's okay, as time goes by, you'll be saying things like it's a natural bodily function." Said Liz. "Come here." She said as she pulled him closer, and she layed her head on his neck. "Ah."

Jerry was looking around in the man's van when Alex walked over. "Ha, dad what are you doing?" She asked.

"Just looking in this van, to see it he kept any food in here, all I see is whisky, and some rats." Said Jerry.

"Gross, I still don't see why he gave us his van." Said Alex.

"Oh, you'll understand when you get older, maybe not." Said Jerry as he pushed open the back door of the van. "Ha, he's got a water bed in the back of this thing, oh this is awesome." Said Jerry.

"I bet that man lives a very happy life, well, did." Said Alex.

"That's right, oh, this is so comfortable, ha, don't tell anybody I'm here." Said Jerry.

"No problem." Said Alex as she grabbed the door.

"Good-by..." Started Jerry as Alex slammed the door.

Justin was in Alex's tent, going through her things, when he found an old book. "What?" He said.

Alex walked up. "Ha, what are you doing in my tent?" She asked.

"A better question is, how long have you been hiding this book?" Asked Justin.

Alex looked nervous. "Why were you going through my things?" She asked.

"This book could be the key to finding the Matrix, and thanks to you we just wasted two days, I thought you wanted to find it." Said Justin.

"Not as much as I wanted to see you this mad." Said Alex.

"I, I, ah!" Yelled Justin as he stormed off.

"What a baby." Said Alex. "Hope he didn't touch anything in here."

That night, the group was sitting by the fire on logs, Max was sitting next to Liz, while Justin and Juliet were sitting at a table, away from everybody. "Okay, due to the information in this book, I have found the latitude and longitude at which the cave lies, it's just ten miles from here, we can find the Matrix now." Said Justin.

"Oh Justin this is great, when should we leave?" She asked.

"We can go tomorrow, but there's a problem, this book indicates that, in the cave, there are a lot of traps, preventing people from getting to the Matrix." Said Justin.

"Oh they probably just put that in the book to scare people away." Said Juliet.

"Ya you're probably right, but this is great, the rest of this trip should be a breeze." Said Justin.

"Don't call it a trip, this may be a lot of things, but it is not, a trip." Said Juliet.

"You're right, sorry." Said Justin.

"Okay, Justin, I was thinking, I think I should be the one to destroy the next two Soulcruxes after this one." Said Juliet.

"Oh I'm sorry, I promised them to Max and Liz already." Said Justin.

"Oh come on Justin, why would you do that?" Asked Juliet.

"Cus, I like Max, he's my brother, and Liz is nice too, she found the first Soulcrux." Stated Justin. "...How else could I get them to shut up?" Asked Justin.

"Uh, well, okay, I guess, just as long as we get done." Said Juliet.

"That's right, this has been one hell of a journey, but thanks to all our hard work, it's coming to an end." Said Justin.

"Uh ya, I'm going to go over by the others." Said Juliet as she left.

"Kay, see ya." Said Justin as he sat there, looking satisfied.

Around the fire, the group was talking. "So, I heard Justin found the thing we're looking for." Said Theresa.

"How did you hear that?" Asked Alex.

"I was listening to them talk." Said Theresa.

"Shh, here one of them comes." Said Jerry.

Juliet walked over and they all stared at her. "...Hi."

"We weren't talking about you." Said Liz.

"Ah, oh, kay." Said Juliet. "So, did you hear..." She started.

"No, we didn't hear you say anything." Said Theresa, nervously.

"Okay, Justin found the Matrix, in that book Alex hid.

"Oh, good." Said Max.

"Ya." Said the group, unenthused.

"Great, glad I came over here." Said Juliet sarcastically.

"That makes one person." Said Alex.

"Alex, be nice." Said Liz.

"Ha, the fire's going out, does anybody know where the matches are?" Asked Theresa.

"Oh, they're in your tent Mrs. Russo, I'll go get them." Said Liz as she got up and left.

Theresa leaned over and whispered to Max. "Ha Max, that Liz's cute isn't she, and she's your age." Said Theresa.

"Mom, please." Groaned Max.

"I'm sorry." Said Theresa.

"So, where is it, is it far from here?" Asked Jerry.

"No, just like, ten miles." Said Juliet.

"No, that's pretty far." Said Jerry.

"No it is not." Said Juliet.

"Stop arguing!" Yelled Alex.

"Man I'm tired, I'm going to bed." Said Theresa as she left.

"Be right there, by." Said Jerry as he started to leave.

"Dad, your tent's that way." Said Max.

"I know, detour." Said Jerry as he walked off.

"Well, this got awkward, I'll see ya." Said Alex as she left.

Max and Juliet just sat, looking at each other. "Sso." Said Max.

"Yya, uh." Said Juliet.

"Ya." Said Max.

"Uh, um, I'll, be over, with Justin." She said as she started to get up.

"Kay, by." Said Max. Juliet left.

Liz walked back. "Ha, Mrs. Russo left, do you still need the, where are they?" She asked Max.

"They all left, in the last couple minutes." Said Max.

"Oh, I went all the way there for nothing, oh well, looks like it's just you and me." Said Liz as she sat down next to him.

"Yep, it is." Said Max as he put his arm around her.

"Yep." Said Liz.

"...Man I'm tired." Said Max.

"Me too, good night." Said Liz as they started to leave.

"Night." Said Max. They left.

Juliet went and sat next to Justin. "Ha, what's up?" She asked.

"Nothing, I'm goin' to bed." Said Justin as he gathered up his stuff.

"Great, awesome." Said Juliet as she sat at the table. "Hu."

The next morning, Justin was packing up things in his hand bag, like, the Soulcrux, the map he drew on, that's about it, when Liz walked out. "Ha Justin, getting ready to go?" Asked Liz.

"Ya, I'm so excited about this, finally, we're going to destroy that stupid thing that we've been walking around a month for." Said Justin.

"I know, this is the fourth one, can you believe we're over half way done after today?" Asked Liz.

"Ya, we've worked so hard, sure, it might have been Dumbledore who did in the first one, and Slughorn found the other one, but the other two, including this one, were all us." Said Justin.

"Justin, I feel bad that I couldn't be more help through this, I've only found one of the Soulcruxes for you and none of the pure objects, I guess Slughorn told you everything that he told me." Said Liz.

"Oh don't be sorry, at least you found us one Soulcrux, that's more than most of the people in the group have done, you deserve to be here just as much as them, besides, you're a nice person." Said Justin.

"Thanks Justin, I just don't want to be a burden on your family." Said Liz.

"Oh you're not, everybody here really likes you, well, I don't know about Juliet, nevermind, but I think you're doing some real good for the members of the group." Said Justin. "One of them in particular."

"What, uh, what do you mean?" Asked Liz.

"My dad, he really likes you, you're like the daughter he never had who isn't a total bitch, we're all glad you're here, especially him." Said Justin.

"Thanks, that, means a lot to me, and I really like being here, you're all so nice." Said Liz.

"Thanks Liz, well, I'd better get the others, if not they'll just lie there, sleeping." Said Justin as he walked off.

"Uh, okay." Said Liz.

In the next ten minutes, everybody in the group were standing around in a circle, except for Jerry. "Okay, we're all here, let's go." Said Justin.

"No, where's dad?" Asked Alex.

Jerry then ran up. "Uh, ha, Theresa, I can explain why I never came in last night, I got lost on my way to the tent." Said Jerry.

"Oh that's okay, I thought you got eaten by a bear, now it's a comical spin instead of a tragic death." Said Theresa.

"That's a complete one eighty." Said Juliet.

"You got lost on the way to the tent?" Asked Max.

"It was like, like right there..." Started Liz.

"Ha, leave him alone, I'm sure he's still traumatized from that experience." Said Alex.

"Thank you Alex, she understands me." Said Jerry.

"Okay, it doesn't matter what happened to dad..." Started Justin.

"Ha thanks." Said Jerry.

"What's important now, is that we get to that cave, now let's move out." Said Justin.

"Okay, coming." Said Jerry as he picked up his bag. "Oh!" He yelled as he fell over.

"Dad what's in that bag?" Asked Max as he opened it, and it was empty.

"Nothing, just a bag." Said Jerry as he picked it up and walked off. "Oh!"

In the town, the group was walking through, some city in Virginia, and Justin was looking at Theresa's ipad. "Okay, according to the map, we are only four miles from the cave's location, oh, we're getting close." Said Justin.

"I don't know, are you sure about this, I mean this is a big city, I don't see where a cave would be." Said Theresa.

"Do you doubt the ipad, if it's wrong, then all this modern technology will prove to be incoherant and unreliable." Said Justin.

"Oh, no." Said Jerry.

"Well you'd better be right about this, if not I am going to be really pissed." Said Alex.

"You're really pissed all the time, why would this be any different?" Asked Juliet.

"What's that supposed to mean, you can be just as sour and bitchy as me." Said Alex.

"What, no I can't." Said Juliet.

"Yes you can, I'll prove it, Liz or Max, talk to her." Said Alex.

"What?" Asked Liz.

"Ha, that's not fair, I don't like Max and Liz because, nevermind, I didn't say that." Said Juliet.

"What, you don't, like us?" Asked Max.

"What did we do?" Asked Liz.

"Oh, I don't know, I have had, a lot of problems on this trip, and I needed somebody to project it on, but that was rude of me, I'm sorry, you know I like you." Said Juliet.

"Not really, all you've done since I met you is be rude to me." Said Liz.

"Okay, Max knows I like him, but I like you too, don't get me wrong about that." Said Juliet as she patted Max on the head.

"Ah." Said Max.

"Uh, okay." Said Liz.

"Okay everybody, shut up, we're getting there." Said Justin.

A man then walked up to them. "Ha, what's going on here?" He asked.

"Uh, nothing, what do you mean what's going on?" Asked Theresa.

"Well, seven people walking, together, I can't help but suspect." Said the man.

"Uh, well you see, we have five children, and we were going to breakfast, but the damn car broke down, so we decided to walk there so we wouldn't pollute the public transportation units." Said Jerry.

"Wha, ya, I believe that, but, how can it be that all your children have brown and black hair, but one of them is blond?" Asked the man.

"Um, uh..." Started Theresa.

"I'm, adopted, they adopted me, cus my parents died when I was three years old." Said Juliet.

"Oh, that's so sad." Said the man.

"Ya great, can we get going now?" Asked Alex.

"Oh sure, I am sorry about this, you have a wonderful family, and I shouldn't have suspected you, have a nice day." Said the man.

"We'll try." Said Justin.

"Good." Said the man as he walked off.

"Well that was too close." Said Liz.

"What, I think he was just an ordinary guy." Said Theresa.

"Ya but, what if we couldn't have come up, with, uh, okay maybe there was never any risk, but he sure made me feel uncomfortable." Said Liz.

"Ya me too." Said Max.

"Oh ya." Said the group.

"Okay, let's get going before anybody else questions us." Said Justin.

"Okay." Said the group as they walked on.

At the place where the ipad told them to go, there was no cave, just a place in the town. "Ha, what is this, where is it?" Asked Juliet.

"You said it would be right here, where is it?" Asked Alex.

"Oh, you lied to me, you son of a bitch." Said Theresa as she shook her ipad.

"Oh no, it's just as I figured." Said Justin.

"What?" Asked Max.

"The book that told me where to find this place, said that the cave, only appears at night, so we have to wait until then." Said Justin.

"What, a cave that only appears at night, how does that work?" Asked Jerry.

"Magic doesn't have an explanation for everything, sometimes it just is." Said Liz.

"Okay, then we'll wait, until night comes." Said Alex as she sat down.

"Okay." Said Juliet as she sat down.

"Ugh." Said Theresa as she sat down with the ipad.

The day went by, the group sat in the one spot, doing various things, and Theresa just kept using the ipad. When night came, they were all sitting there, drowsy, and Max and Liz were asleep. "Uh, ha guys, the cave, it's there, come on." Said Justin.

"Uh, Maxie, Liz, wake up." Said Theresa as she shook them both.

"Uh." Said the two as they woke up.

"Okay, let's get to that cave, come on." Said Alex.

"Oh hold on, I've been sitting for like, hours." Said Jerry. He got up. "Uh, there, I'm transitional."

"Okay, come on." Said Justin as he got up. "Juliet!" He yelled.

"Uh, sorry." Said Juliet as she woke up and got up. "Kay, let's go."

"Waita keep us waiting, we've been waiting for hours and didn't want to wake you up." Said Alex.

"What, it looks like the sun just set." Said Juliet.

"It did." Said Jerry.

"Dad, shh." Said Alex. "Let's go."

"Okay, come on kids." Said Theresa.

"Uh." Said Max and Liz as they dragged after them.

In the cave, it was bright, there must have been some source of light, and it was made of rock. "Okay, the Matrix should be right at the end of the cave." Said Justin.

"Okay, but what about those traps, you said there were traps?" Asked Theresa.

"Oh, we don't even know if it's real, they probably just put that in the book to scare people." Said Juliet.

Jerry walked forward, and a huge rock fell right in front of him. "Ah!" He yelled.

"Okay, maybe they didn't just make that up." Said Alex.

"Okay it doesn't matter, we have to do this, let's go." Said Justin.

They walked through the cave, and it was smooth to start off with, after the boulder thing. "Okay, according to the ipad, the end of the cave is only a few hundred feet away, so we shoud..." Started Justin. A lot of spears came out of the ground in front of them.

"Ah!" Yelled the group.

"Whoa, if we had been walking, just a little faster, we'd all be dead." Said Jerry.

"I don't like this cave, maybe we should come back tomorrow." Said Theresa.

"Mom these traps will still be there tomorrow." Said Alex.

"I know, I just said that cus I don't want to face them now." Said Theresa.

"Come on, it's just a cave, how many more traps could there b..." Started Juliet. The ground in front of them collapsed, and made a canyon, leading very far down. "Whoa!" She yelled.

"I wish you would have fallen in that, that'd be karma for underestimating the traps." Said Alex.

"Alex, shut up." Said Justin.

"Justin, are you sure about this?" Asked Max, weary.

"Ya, it seems, kind of risky." Stated Liz.

"What, are you scared?" Asked Justin.

"Uh, I don't know." Said Liz, looking at the large hole.

"Ha, all the traps seem to be deploying, right before we get to them." Said Juliet.

"Hold on." Said Jerry as he picked up a rock, and threw it in front of them. As it went on, spikes shot out of the wall, stalagmites fell on to the ground, water shot from the walls, knives came from all corners, and fire shot up.

"...Okay, we should be good." Said Justin, shocked.

"Come on, that Matrix is so close I can taste it." Said Alex.

"Me too." Said Jerry as he ate more shaving cream.

As they walked on in the cave, they came to a spot where there was like, no light at all. "Uh, it's so dark, why did it get so dark?" Asked Alex.

"I guess we're out of range of the light source." Said Justin.

"What light source, it was light back there." Said Theresa.

"Well, maybe it was, you know, light from the, outside the cave." Guessed Juliet.

"But it was pretty dark outsid..." Started Jerry.

"I don't know what it was!" Yelled Juliet.

"Can we just keep going?" Asked Justin.

"Are you even sure it's in here?" Asked Max.

"Ya, it said so in the book." Said Justin, defensively.

"So what, it's a book Slughorn gave you." Said Max.

"Ya, do you even know the Matrix is real?" Asked Alex.

"Yes!" Yelled Justin, Liz, and Juliet at the same time.

"...Well alright." Said Alex.

"Come on, it's just a little further." Said Justin.

They walked on further, nobody talking. "...Ha why isn't anybody talking..." Started Jerry, very loudly.

"Shh!" Yelled the group.

"We don't know if anything's in this cave." Said Justin.

"How could there be, the entire from section was full of traps?" Asked Max.

"Ya, but we don't know that." Said Juliet.

"...We kind of do." Said Liz. Juliet just rolled her eyes, but nobody could see it.

"Ha, all of you shut up, I see a light up there." Said Justin.

"What, ha, that must be it." Said Juliet.

"We found it!" Yelled Jerry.

"Come on, I don't wanna spend another minute in this cave." Said Theresa as they walked on.

They got out of the darkness, and seriously, the darkness was like a wall, it was solid, and just stopped at one point. "Oh ya, there it is." Said Justin. There was a glowing, light blue pond in a grotto at the end of the cave, and what made it glow, was a diamond shaped piece of stone, all covered in glowing diamonds.

"Oh, it's so pretty." Said Juliet.

"Okay, let's go get it, come on." Said Jerry.

"Who's gonna grab it?" Asked Theresa.

"Well you don't have magic, you don't deserve it." Said Alex.

"Okay, I wasn't thinking of getting it, but thanks for letting me know that." Said Theresa, bittersweetly.

"Well by those standards, by decency you don't deserve anything." Said Liz.

"Are you defending her?" Asked Alex.

"Thank you sweetie." Said Theresa as she patted her on the back.

"Uh..." Started Liz.

"Why do you deserve to get it, I wanna get it." Said Max.

"Wa, I knew about it." Said Liz.

"Well we found out about it eventually." Said Alex.

"Are you defending him?" Asked Theresa.

"Are you arguing with me?" Asked Liz.

"Uh..." Started Max.

"Yes, to both of them." Said Alex.

"Okay, I'm going to get it." Said Justin as he reached in to get the Matrix. Suddenly, a lot of leached lept out of the water. "Ah, this water is full of leaches." He said.

"Oh come on, what is this supposed to be?" Asked Juliet.

"I got it." Said Jerry as he cut a cord on his lamp he was carrying, and threw it into the water.

"Hee!" Cackled the leaches as they were electrocuted to death.

"Nice job Jerry." Said Theresa.

"Thanks." Said Jerry.

"Alright." Said Justin as he reached into the water. "Ah!" He yelled as he was shocked. He pulled out the glowing Matrix. "Okay, let's get this Matrix back to the forest and get that Soulcrux." Said Justin.

"Alright." Said Jerry as he grabbed his lamp from the water. "Let's hit it."

Outside the cave, they were walking back to the forest when some guy walked up to them. "Ha, what is that thing?" He asked, motioning to the Matrix.

"This, it's a, get out of here!" Yelled Theresa.

"Okay." Said the man as he left.

In the forest, they set the stopwatch on a log. "Okay Alex, just take the Matrix, and smash the Soulcrux with it." Said Justin.

"Alright, here it goes." Said Alex. She breathed in, and rammed the pointed edge of the Purity Matrix into the stopwatch. The face was smashed, and the watch exploded. The black dust of Voldemort's soul that floated in the sky faded. "Okay, four down, three to go." Said Alex.

"Alright, that was fun, let's get to bed." Said Juliet.

"Wait, can I hold it?" Asked Jerry.

"Alright." Said Alex as she held it out to him.

"Wow, you wait your whole life for something like this." Said Theresa.

"Oh ya." Said Jerry as he grabbed the Matrix. "Hot!" He yelled as he threw it.

"Okay, that ruined it." Said Theresa.

"Why didn't you tell him it was hot?" Asked Juliet.

"Wha, I..." Started Alex.

"Okay, good night guys." Said Max.

"Ya, night." Said the group as they left.

"I was too preoccupied with destroying the Soulcrux to notice the temperature." Said Alex.

"Oh, you're telling me that you didn't notice, the scalding surface of the Matrix in your hand?" Asked Juliet.

"Ya, I think that's what I told you." Said Alex.

"You are such a bitch, you don't care for anyone but yourself." Said Juliet. "That's one of the ways in which I'm a better person than you." Said Juliet.

"Oh just shut up Juliet, it doesn't matter if you're better than me, Snape said, you'll never be happy, until you realize what in your life makes you really happy." Said Alex as she walked off.

"Uh, what?" Asked Juliet. "Eh." She said as she went to walk to her tent.

Outside the tents, Max was standing there when Liz walked up to him. "Ha, Max." She said.

"Ha, so, I'm sorry I, you know." Said Max.

"Questioned my worth back there, it's okay." Said Liz.

"Uh, I was gonna say argued with you, but, sure." Said Max.

"It's okay, power and magic do weird things to people, makes them selfish." Said Liz. "I've just been around it longer, you know."

"Wha, what do you mean, you fought for it too." Said Max.

"Oh, uh, ya..." Said Liz.

"...Okay, see you tomorrow." Said Max.

"Okay, night." Said Liz as she hugged him and kissed him.

"Night Liz." Said Max as he kissed her. They went into their own tents.

The next day, Justin was looking at his wand, calibrating it with Liz to work the detector. "Okay, we just, set it to find the dark magic residue, and we should be able to trace Soulcruxes when they get near." Said Liz.

"This is great, we'll have those other three in no time." Said Justin.

"Ya." Said Liz as she went on looking at the wand. "Ha, Justin, you know this wand can trace people long term." Said Liz.

"What, what's that mean?" Asked Justin.

"Well, it can only trace items short term, when they're near, but it has the ability to trace the residue to people pretty much all over the world, we can find just how many death eaters there are." Said Liz.

"Ha ya, that's great, let's do it." Said Justin.

"Okay." Said Liz as she activated the wand, and a green ball of magic sat on the end. "Okay, hu." Said Liz as she looked over the globe map.

"What's it say?" Asked Justin.

"Hold on, okay, hu, it says only three people in the world hold the soul residue, that means there are only two active death eaters." Said Liz.

"What, you're kidding, so we should be able to cadaverate anywhere and they won't find us." Said Justin.

"That's right, but we should stick to this forest for now, the death eaters will want to trace the destroyed watch, but they won't be able to here." Said Liz.

"You're right, we'll stay here until we find another place to look for a Soulcrux." Said Justin. "Great job Liz." Said Justin.

"Thanks Justin, I'm gonna get back to the tents, good luck." Said Liz as she left.

"Thanks." Said Justin. "Hu, this is so dumb."

Liz walked up to Max. "Ha Max, done with Justin, wanna take a walk?" She asked.

"Sure." Said Max as he took her hand and they started to walk off.

Juliet walked by. "Oh, ha guys." She said.

"Ha." Said the two as they left.

Alex then walked up to Juliet. "Ha, Juliet, what did you do with the Matrix last night?" She asked.

"Uh, what?" Asked Juliet.

"You were the last one around the Matrix, I wanted to keep it as a keepsake, for that amazing moment." Said Alex.

"Well, I have it in my bag, but I think I should keep it." Said Juliet.

"What, why, why should you..." Started Alex.

"Alex, just until this whole thing is done, then I'll give it to you, okay?" Asked Juliet.

"Fine, but I want it, you understand?" She asked.

"I understand, thanks Alex." Said Juliet.

"For what, you'd keep it anyway." Said Alex.

"Oh ya, I take back the thanks." Said Juliet as she left.

"Fridgid bitch." Said Alex.

Juliet walked up to Justin. "Ha, so what did you find with the wand?" She asked.

"Uh, you won't believe it, this thing can track people with the soul residue, there are only two death eaters in the world." Said Justin.

"What, are you kidding, that's, rediculous." Said Juliet.

"I know, but I think we should stay in the forest until we found another Soulcrux." Said Justin.

"You mean Liz thought that?" Asked Juliet.

"Ya!" Yelled Justin. "And she found that thing I just told you too, but this is really something, gonna make things a lot easier, and I'm glad." Said Justin.

"Okay, so are you done for now, and we spend time together?" Asked Juliet.

"No, now I have to recalibrate the wand to search for objects, since Liz changed it to people." Said Justin.

"Uh, okay, that should only take, three days." Said Juliet.

"Only three, ya." Said Justin, not listening. Juliet left.

In their tent, Jerry and Theresa were talking. "So, Juliet said she kept the Matrix, we can keep it on our mantle." Said Jerry.

"Oh, that'd be awesome, but Alex said she wanted it, eh, she respects us enough to give it to us." Said Theresa.

"Ya she does, now." Said Jerry.

"We are such good parents." Said Theresa.

At the table, about three hours later, Justin was sitting there. "Uh, oh." He groaned.

"Okay, what is this?" Asked Alex.

"I'm trying to think of where we might look for another Soulcrux, but I just don't know where, but I'll find it." Said Justin.

"Good, I'm glad for you." Said Alex. "Ha, do you think Juliet will really give me the Matrix?" Asked Alex.

"Alex, go away." Said Justin.

"Fine!" Yelled Alex as she shoved his notes off the table and left.

Justin just looked shocked. "...What the f***?" He asked.

Obviously, this was going nowhere, so let's skip ahead to the next day, when Alex was talking to Theresa. "Ha, do you think Juliet will give me the Matrix, she said she would, but I don't trust her." Said Alex.

"Oh, I'm sure she will, and if she won't, there's no way she would stand a chance against both of us." Said Theresa.

"Uh, you're right, why would you help me?" Asked Alex.

"Well..." Started Theresa.

"Na, you probably just came to your senses, good for you." Said Alex as she patted her on the head. "By."

"By, idiot." Said Theresa. "That Matrix will be mine!" She yelled.

Alex was right there. "What?" She asked. Theresa ran away. "Eh."

Juliet was working with Justin on his wand. "Justin, don't you think it's so cute?" She asked.

"What?" Asked Justin.

"Your brother totally has a crush on Liz." Said Juliet.

"What, you sure?" Asked Justin.

"Ya, he follows her everywhere, he always wants to talk to her, and I saw him hugging her, he's crushing on her." Said Juliet.

"Hu, I guess you're right." Said Justin.

"Look, I need Liz to help me, you'd better go talk to Max, tell him he doesn't have a chance with her." Said Juliet.

"Okay, I will." Said Justin as he got up from the table.

Near the river, Max and Liz were sitting on a log, and they were hugging and kissing each other. "Mmm, Max." Said Liz.

"Mm, ha, I think somebody's coming." Said Max.

"Oh." Said Liz as they pulled away from each other.

Justin walked up. "Ha guys." He said.

"Ha." Said Liz.

"Ha Justin." Said Max.

"Ha Liz, Juliet needs to see you." Said Justin.

"Oh sure, by Max." Said Liz as she left.

Justin sat next to Max. "So Max, Liz is a nice girl isn't she?" Asked Justin.

"Uh ya, she's nice." Said Max.

"...Okay Max, I know what's going on here." Said Justin.

"What, uh, what do you know?" Asked Max, nervously.

"You know, that you have a crush on Liz." Said Justin.

"What, uh, no, no I don't." Said Max.

"Come on Max, you follow her everywhere, you always talk to her, you do." Said Justin as he hit Max on the shoulder.

"No, I don't have a crush on her Justin." Said Max, growing frustrated.

"Okay Max, anyway, I have to tell you, you'd better forget about this, cus, even though Liz is nice, she wouldn't go for a guy like you." Said Justin.

"What, what do you mean?" Asked Max.

"Well, she's nice, but, Liz is a smart girl, and smart girls only really go for smart guys, and, you're not." Said Justin.

"Wha, that's, not..." Started Max.

"I'm sorry Max, she's a nice girl, but, she's not the one for you." Said Justin.

"Well, you're wrong, Liz is sensible, she would go for a guy like me if they cared about her, but it doesn't matter, cus I don't have a crush on her." Said Max.

"Okay Max, that's what I wanted to tell you." Said Justin as he patted him on the back. "See ya bro." He said as he walked off.

"Bye." Said Max as he sat there, uneasy.

That night in Alex's tent, Max and Liz were lying next to each other in her bed after having sex. "Hmm hmm, that was great Max." Giggled Liz.

"Ya it was, so, Justin came over and talked to me today." Said Max.

"Oh ya, what'd he say?" Asked Liz.

"Well, him and Juliet think I have a crush on you." Said Max.

"A crush, really?" Asked Liz.

"Ya." Said Max.

"Oh, how old do they think you are?" Asked Liz.

"I don't know, but, he said something else, and Alex said it too..." Started Max.

"What?" Asked Liz.

"Well, they both said that you wouldn't go for a guy like me, why would they say that?" Asked Max.

"Well, you know how Justin and Juliet are, he's smart and so is she, everybody thinks that a smart girl, like me, would only be in a relationship with another smart guy, and, since you're, not as smart as me, they wouldn't think I'd like you." Said Liz.

"Oh, I see." Said Max.

"But, Max, I don't care, if you're as smart as me or not, I like you, cus you care about me, and, really like me, and, I really like you." Said Liz.

"Oh, thanks Liz." Said Max.

"Ha, you're my guy, no matter what." Said Liz as she kissed Max. "I gotta go." She said as she got up to leave.

"Bye Liz." Said Max.

Alex walked in as Liz left. "Ha Liz." Said Alex.

"Ha." Said Liz.

"Ha, so what's up Max?" Asked Alex as she sat down.

"Nothing, I just told Liz, Justin told me that him and Juliet think I have a crush on Liz." Said Max as he buttoned up his shirt.

"Really, that's so cute." Said Alex.

"Ya, Justin told me that, Liz wouldn't go for a guy like me, you know, cus she's smart, but she told me that she likes me for me." Said Max.

"I know Max, she wouldn't be with you if she didn't." Said Alex.

"Ya, I like her, too, a lot. She's the first girl who's ever taken interest in me, liked me for who I am, besides you." Said Max, lightly.

Alex gave a small smile. "Well, I think you're a pretty likeable kid, nice, caring, considerate, and, one of the only people who's tolerated me through everything we've done." Said Alex.

"Thanks." Said Max, flattered. "You know, we've spent so much time together, talked so much about ourselves, I wonder just how much she likes me." Said Max.

"Hm, it's hard to tell, she's a sweet girl, but, she wouldn't spend as much time with you and, eh, if she didn't really like you." Said Alex.

"Ya, I know, but, sometimes I wonder if she really, likes me, that much, you know, loves me, and I wonder if I love her." Said Max.

"I think you do." Said Alex, smiling.

"Ya, I guess, I just wish, we could do more romantic things, all we do is talk and meet in our tents, I wish I could take her, someplace nice." Said Max.

"Well, you'll get the chance, we'll get to some nice town, and if not when we, oh, well, you'll get your chance Max." Said Alex.

"I hope so, I really like her, she's so special, I just want her to be happy." Said Max.

"Ah." Said Alex as she hugged Max. "You're a sweet guy."

"Thanks Alex." Said Max as he got up. "I'll see you later Alex, thanks." Said Max.

"You're welcome, good-bye." Said Alex.

"Bye." Said Max as he walked out.

The next day, the rest of the day was a flop, it was morning, and Justin was looking at some notes, and looked satisfied. Alex walked up. "Ha, how much longer are we gonna be in this forest?" Asked Alex.

"Not much longer, I found out where we're going next." Said Justin.

"What, how, where?" Asked Alex.

"Well, I should wait for the others to come, or Juliet, just her." Said Justin.

Juliet walked over. "Ha Justin, you wanted me to come here?" Asked Juliet.

"Oh, you weren't going to tell me." Said Alex.

"You know where to go to find another Soulcrux?" Asked Juliet.

"Uh, ya, I was thinking, what have the Soulcruxes been?" Asked Justin.

"Uh, I don't really remember." Said Alex.

"Think, well, the book, but that was his journal, but, a necklace, a lockit, a stopwatch, they're all jewelery, and I bet the other three will be too." Said Justin.

"Okay, how does that help us?" Asked Juliet.

"Think, what place in the world has more jewelery, than all the others combined, Tennessee, it's worth a shot." Said Justin.

"Ha, that's a good idea, you're a genius Justin." Said Juliet.

"Not really, he just knows where all his jewelery comes from." Said Alex.

"Hmm, I would be offended, but this is a major breakthrough, after this we'll only need two more Soulcruxes, cus I'm sure there's one there." Said Justin.

"Well, I'm with you Justin, let's go to Tennessee." Said Juliet.

"Ugh, I am not going to Tennessee, it's all, insestuey, and, uh." Said Alex.

"Whatever, let's call the others, we can leave right now, cus there's only two death eaters." Said Justin.

"What?" Asked Alex.

"Okay." Said Juliet.

The entire group was gathered around. "So, I think it we go to Tennessee, we'll find another Soulcrux, so we're going to cadaverate there, right now." Said Justin.

"Right now?" Asked Liz.

"Ya, why not?" Asked Justin.

"Why not, this forest is great, there's, the trees, the leaves, the, birds and the stream, and the van." Said Jerry.

"Ya, what van?" Asked Theresa.

"You know, the one that the guy gave us, it's, here, pretty special to me." Said Jerry.

"Jerry." Said Theresa as she put her hand on him. "We can take the whisky with us."

"It's not just the whisky, it's also the water bed." Said Jerry.

"Water bed?" Asked Max.

"Oh I knew that's where he was going." Said Juliet.

"No you didn't, I did." Said Alex.

"What, you knew about this, is there anything else you know that we don't?" Asked Theresa.

Max and Liz looked nervously at Alex. "Um, no." Said Alex, bluntly.

"Okay, now that that's taken care of, let's do this." Said Justin.

"Alright, we're all packed, let's do it." Said Juliet.

"Hold on, just let me say good-bye." Said Jerry as he walked off. He fell against a tree, threw up and started to cry. Right behind him, the group was watching him. "What the f*** you lookin' at!" He yelled.

"Alright, can we get going already?" Asked Justin.

"Ya, hu, let's do this." Said Jerry as he slapped his hands together.

"Alright, here we go." Said Liz. The four waved their wands, and they vanished from the forest.

They appeared in the middle of a town. "Uh." Said the group.

"Whoa!" Yelled Justin. They jumped out of the way of a huge truck.

"Hu, I don't like it here." Said Juliet.

"Me neither, let's leave." Said Theresa.

"No, this is the place, dad hand me the detector." Said Justin.

"Sure, here." Said Jerry as he handed him the wand.

"Okay." Said Justin as he turned it on. "Okay, no, nothing, here." Said Justin as he handed the wand back to Jerry.

"Thank you." Said Jerry.

"Okay, where do we start looking for Soulcruxes?" Asked Liz.

"I don't know, well, ya I do, ha." Said Justin.

"What?" Asked a man.

"Do you know where we are?" Asked Justin.

"Where you are, you're in the great state of Tennessee." Said the man.

"Tennessee?" Asked Max.

"We made it!" Yelled Juliet.

"Ya!" Yelled the group.

"Yep, if you can make it to Tennessee, you can make it anywhere." Said the man as he walked off.

"I can't believe we're here, in Tennessee." Said Jerry.

"I know, me and my dad live here." Said Liz.

"What, you never told us that." Said Alex.

"Ya I did." Said Liz.

"I remembered." Said Max.

Juliet stepped forward. "So did I." She said, pompously. Alex shoved her back.

"Oh, we're here, now, there's only one place to looks, and that's the capital, Nashville." Said Justin.

"Why there?" Asked Theresa.

"Duh, more engagements happen there than any other city in the country." Said Justin. "There's bound to be jewelery there."

"You're probably right, so, where are we now?" Asked Liz.

"Uh." Said Justin as he looked at a sign. "Nashville, we're here!" He yelled.

"What, how did we do that?" Asked Juliet.

"Well, I knew the whole time that we'd need to go here, I thought it so hard, that I willed us here, we'll have that Soulcrux in no time." Said Justin.

"Great, but where do we stay tonight?" Asked Theresa. There were several houses, abandoned, with no signs.

"I bet I know where." Said Jerry.

That night, they were sitting around a fire, in the yard of the house, and were talking. "So, we can just patrol the town, and we should find a Soulcrux in no time." Said Justin.

"I hope you're right about this, if we find another one then we only have two left." Said Juliet.

"Well, even if we find another one, we don't have the pure object to destroy it yet, and the last one took us over a month to find." Said Alex.

"Uh, not this time, I've already found one, and we can go get it right after we find the next Soulcrux, and it's not that far away from here." Said Juliet.

"Oh, you sound pretty sure about this, how do I know you're not making up the fact that you found one, and are just killing time to really find one, by the time we get the Soulcrux?" Asked Alex.

"Well, I'm not going to tell you what it is, so you'll just have to take my word for it." Said Juliet.

"I'm not buying it." Said Theresa.

"Um, I promise." Said Juliet.

"Well that's enough for me, not just because it's really late and I'm tired, well, I don't kn..." Started Jerry.

"As long as we have a place to go after we get the Soulcrux, some kind of thing to look for." Said Liz.

"Oh, and we will." Said Juliet.

"Ha, will!" Yelled Alex.

"Ha, that's not what I meant, okay show of hands, who believes me?" Asked Juliet. Nobody raised their hands. "Come on, Max, don't you?" Asked Juliet.

"Um, no not really." Said Max nervously.

"What, why not?" Asked Juliet.

"I don't know, you havn't found anything else this whole time, why would it start now?" Asked Max.

"Uh, well, I'll show you all, we'll go out and find the object, that I discovered, and all of you who don't believe in me, can shove if up your asses." Said Juliet. They all stared at her.

"I think the conversation of the night is dead." Said Alex.

"Me too, let's get to bed." Said Theresa.

"Okay, you coming Juliet?" Asked Justin.

"No, I'm staying out here for a while, I'll come in when I don't feel like, slashing somebody's throat." Said Juliet.

"Sounds good, night." Said Justin as he went in.

"Hu." Breathed Juliet. She reached into a cooler, pulled out a beer and drank it.

It was the next day when the Russos were walking through the streets of Nashville. "Okay, according to the detector, there is nothing here, we've walked over the entire perimeter of the city, and nothing." Said Justin.

Liz took the wand and looked at it. "It's not on." She said as she handed it to Justin.

"What, oh, why was it turned off, why, did we walk over the whole, damn city, without it being on?" Yelled Justin.

"You could have checked that it was on, before we went out." Said Juliet.

"I didn't think it'd be off." Said Justin.

"You know Justin, there's a lot of things you don't think about, I thought smart people thought about everything." Said Alex.

"Okay, making fun of me, is not going to help the fact, that we just wasted half the day looking around the city, with no detector, so, let's just turn it on, and walk around the city, again." Said Justin.

"Oh, do we have to?" Asked Theresa.

"Ya, my feet really hurt." Said Jerry.

Justin looked at him. "Are you wearing the shoes you got from the man at the Ministry?" Asked Justin.

"Ya, they make me look suaver, whether I'm on the run, or walking over a whole city." Said Jerry.

"Well, you can't do that much walking in dressy shoes, take them off." Said Justin.

"No, not for all the comfort in the world." Said Jerry.

"Ya, I think we should take a break, I'm really tired." Said Max.

"Me too, Justin, I think we should head back for a while." Said Theresa.

"Okay, but I'm going to walk around the town some more." Said Justin.

"Okay, see ya." Said Juliet as her and the rest of the group left.

"...I was hoping somebody would come with me." Said Justin.

Jerry walked back. "...I wanna hold the wand again when you're done." He said. Then he left.

"Uh, hu." Said Justin.

Back at the abandoned house, the group was just sitting around. "Uh, this is such a big town, and we didn't even go through the whole thing, this is getting rediculous." Said Theresa.

"I know, maybe Justin was right about the shoes, I'm scared that they may not be the answer to every question, but don't tell Justin I said that." Said Jerry.

"Oh no problem, can you believe, he had us walk, the whole way, through the city, ah hell, I'm tired." Said Theresa as she leaned back.

Juliet then walked down. "Ha, I was just in the bathroom, you know how much make up and effort it takes to make it look like you weren't walking a sweating all day, it's a lot, both of em." Said Juliet.

"Where's, uh, Max, and, the other two or three." Asked Jerry.

"Oh, Max and Liz fell asleep, and Alex's been in the bathroom for, fourty-five minutes." Said Juliet.

"Whoa, the most time I've ever spent in a bathroom was, well, two hours, but I had food poisoning." Said Jerry. "And I found a sudoku, and I had to finish it, I never did." Said Jerry.

"Ha, no there was that time you were in there for, three days." Said Theresa.

"Ya, but the door was locked from the outside and somebody boarded it up, never found out who did it." Said Jerry.

"Okay it was me, it's a long story, okay it was a joke, pretty funny, after a couple hours." Said Theresa.

"How did you survive in the bathroom for three days?" Asked Juliet.

"'Oh, I ate hair gel, shaving cream, some sleeping pills and peneciline." Said Jerry.

"I should have guessed." Said Juliet.

"Why do we have peneciline?" Asked Theresa.

"I don't buy it, I just drink it." Said Jerry.

"So, do you forgive me for that?" Asked Theresa.

"Ya sure, builds character, now when I get lost in the desert I'll know what I can eat, and what will make me throw up." Said Jerry. "By the way, the peneciline will make you throw up." Said Jerry.

"Thanks for the intel." Said Juliet.

"Ha, just call me Google, oh but please don't." Said Jerry.

"Ha, what were we talking about?" Asked Theresa.

"I don't remember, something about Justin right?" Asked Jerry.

"Oh ya, Justin, where do you think he is?" Asked Theresa.

"Uh, probably in the bathroom." Said Jerry.

"Hope he's okay." Said Theresa.

"I think he's still wal..." Started Juliet.

"Don't drink the peneciline!" Yelled Jerry. "He's welcome, oh ya, don't tell him." Said Jerry.

"What?" Asked Juliet.

"Did you drink one of my beers?" Asked Theresa.

"Uh." Said Juliet.

In Alex's room, Max and Liz were lying next to each other, giggling. "Hm hm hm, did that loosen ya up?" Asked Liz as she smiled at Max.

"Oh ya, oh, Liz, you know just how to make me, oh." Said Max as he kissed her.

"M, hm hm, oh Max, uh, I, personally am, exhausted, not just from, well, you know, but, we walked over the whole, damn city, and didn't have the detector on, oh, I know Justin's the head of this, but he doesn't make it any easier for the rest of us, he can be pretty dumb." Said Liz.

"Ya I know, uh, I'm so tired, I just wanna, take a nap." Said Max as he layed back.

"Ya me too, oh, but we should probably get dressed and go back to our rooms, so Alex can come back in." Said Liz.

"Ya, you're right." Said Max as he got up. "Uh, hope she wasn't too bored for the last, hour." Said Max.

"Na, she was in the bathroom, usually takes her an hour in the bathroom, doing, whatever." Said Liz.

"Drugs, ya, everybody knows, except mom and dad." Said Max.

"I figured, see ya Max." Said Liz.

"Yep, see ya later." Said Max as he started to leave.

"Good-bye." Said Liz as she got up, putting her shirt on. "Uh." She yawned, starting to button it.

Alex walked in, and she quickly pulled her shirt closed, leaning over to cover herself. "Ha." Said Alex.

"Oh, ha, um, thanks for this Alex." Said Liz.

"Ha no problem, I can always use, a break, hour or so in the bathroom." Said Alex.

"Ya, can't we all." Said Liz, pretending not to know, nervously.

"Ya, see ya." Said Alex as she pushed her out.

"Uh, by." Said Liz, looking at her clothes on the floor as Alex shut the door.

That night, Justin finally got home. "Uh, I thought I'd never get done patrolling the city." He said as he walked in.

"You finished?" Asked Alex.

"Oh, not even close, I didn't find anything, and the worst part is, I don't even know if there is a Soulcrux in this town." Said Justin.

"Oh, don't be like that Justin, I'm sure there's one out here." Said Juliet.

"Ya me too, or not, oh well." Said Justin.

Alex walked in. "Ha, I was listening just around the corner when I heard you come in, you don't know if there's one in this town?" Asked Alex.

"Does everybody listen to hear me say something to make me sound stupid?" Asked Justin.

Jerry came up from behind the couch. "Oh, there's my wallet." He said as he nervously sat on the couch.

Justin, Juliet and Alex looked at the couch. Theresa came up. "I just got here." She said as she sat down.

"Ha Alex, how did you get out of the bathroom, I used a tunnel, took me a while, all I had was a really sharp toothbrush." Said Jerry.

"What are you, ah well." Said Alex.

Max then walked in. "Ha Justin, how was, whatever kept you away from the house?" Asked Max.

"It was horrible, thanks for asking." Said Justin.

"You're welcome." Said Max, dully.

Liz then walked in. "Ha, why didn't you tell me Justin was home, cus, uh, nevermind." Said Liz.

"So Justin, you said that there might not, be a Soulcrux here in Nashville?" Asked Theresa.

"Not that you were listening, but ya, I'm not sure about it." Said Justin.

"So, we could fruitlessly search the whole city, as a fault of your thoughts?" Asked Liz.

"Uh, ya I guess it would be my fault, it's not your fault, you shouldn't have to suffer." Said Justin.

"So you're going to search the whole city and not make us go with you?" Asked Alex.

"The answer to that question, is a big fat, no." Said Justin.

"Do we have to do this whole thing tomorrow, couldn't we just, I don't know." Said Theresa.

"Was there a point to that, incomplete sentence?" Asked Juliet.

"Couldn't we just, sight see the city tomorrow, I don't know what's in Nashville, but I'm assured that the capital must have some nice sights." Said Theresa.

"I don't know, there really weren't any in the capital of Vermont, but the Ministry was there, nevermind." Said Max.

"Look, I've had a long day, I';l agree to anything now." Said Justin.

"Really, Justin..." Started Alex.

"Alex please, this was the worst day of my life, I'm just gonna go to bed, anybody needs me, too bad." Said Justin.

"Don't worry about that." Said Jerry.

"Ah." Said Justin as he left.

They all stood around. "Well he's gone." Said Juliet.

"Yep, night." Said Theresa.

"Night." Said the group as they left.

The next, Nashville day, the Russos were walking around the city, of Nashville, and they were loving it. "This looks like just another city, I don't think there'd be a Soulcrux here." Said Theresa.

"Ha, there was one in, some random city in New Hampshire, it doesn't matter, cus the Soulcruxes were randomly scattered across the world, not even Voldemort could find them, not that he would want to." Said Alex.

"Ha, I like this place, places like this don't happen up North, but when you get to the South, they happen all the time." Said Jerry.

"You know where must be awesome, the South Pole." Said Alex.

"...That was the stupidest thing I've ever heard." Said Juliet.

"I like it here, it's a lot nicer than, Montepellier, or, whatever city the cave was in." Said Max.

"Ya, everyone seems a lot less, weary, and less involved in the lives of others." Said Liz.

Theresa ran into another guy. He just kept walking. "You're right about that." She said.

Justin was just looking at his wand. "Uh, ur." He said as he walked.

"Justin, I thought today was just going to be for fun, sightseeing, but, you never want to have fun." Said Juliet.

"Uh, ya, that's right." Said Justin, not listening.

"...He never listens." Said Jerry.

A man walked up. "Ha, that's a pretty weird looking, thing." Said the man, signaling to the green glowing wand.

"Ya, it is." Said Alex.

"Yep." Said the man as he walked on.

"Wow, if we had been in any other town, we would have been asked to explain the, green, glowing wand, but not here." Said Liz.

"This must be the most layed back town in the country." Said Max.

"Oh, I doubt that." Said Theresa as she pulled out a gun and fired it. Everyone just kept walking.

"Ha!" Laughed Juliet.

"Oh, I'm so annoyed." Said Justin.

"There's a twist, usually it's us being annoyed." Said Alex.

"Oh, I can't hold this thing another minute, somebody else take it." Said Justin.

"Okay, I'll take it." Said Jerry as he took it and put it in his bag.

"You know dad, I don't think you're going to find a Soulcrux, in your bag." Said Alex.

"...Oh ya?" Said Jerry.

"Oh, I need to sit." Said Justin as he sat on a bench. "This is the worst idea I ever had." Said Justin.

"Who knows, this might be the worst idea, ever." Said Liz.

"Okay, I make one mistake and you all bitch at me, what about all the mistakes you've all made, I never held those against you." Said Justin.

"Oh shut up Justin you always do." Said Max.

"What, no I don't, Juliet, you're the smartest one here, do I do that?" Asked Justin.

"Uh, do you want the real answer, or the one you expect me to say?" Asked Juliet.

"Nevermind, no matter what anybody says, there's your opinions, and what really is." Said Justin.

"We could say the same thing." Said Theresa.

"Ya well don't, oh, I'm just going to sit on this bench until my rampant depression wears off." Said Justin.

"That's gonna work." Said Max.

"Kay, have fun with that, we'll be at lunch." Said Theresa as they started to walk off.

Justin barely looked over. "Ha, will ya bring me something?" He asked.

"Probably not." Said Alex.

"Ha, we don't have any money." Said Jerry.

"We'll need to go to Gringrotts." Said Theresa.

At the bank, "Gringrotts," they were standing at the window. "I need to take out, two hundred dollars." Said Jerry.

The teller handed him a piece of paper. "Sign here." Said the man.

"Ha, are you a real teller?" Asked Juliet.

"Ya, I'm not a criminal." Said the teller.

"Oh sorry, Rob Steel." Said Juliet.

"Oh you will be." Said Rob.

"Ah." Said Juliet.

That afternoon, Justin was still sitting on the bench, and man came and sat next to him. "Ha." Said the man.

"Ha." Said Justin.

The man sat there a little longer, then he handed him a five dollar bill. "I'm sorry, good-bye." Said the man as he left.

"Wow, that was nice of him." Said Justin.

The group then walked back. "Oh, ha Justin." Said Juliet.

"Ha, how was your lunch, or whatever kept you away for three hours?" Asked Justin.

"It was good, what did you accomplish?" Asked Alex.

"Nothing, all I found out was that there is no Soulcrux on this bench." Said Justin.

"Well we could have told you that." Said Max.

"Ya thanks Max." Snapped Justin.

"Ha, just because you like, wallowing in your own misery instead of enjoying your life, don't take it out on us." Said Liz.

"Oh I don't, I hate being miserable, but nobody cares enough to help me." Said Justin.

"Nobody told you to sit here while we all left, that was your decision." Said Juliet.

"Okay, can we just get going so today can be over?" Asked Justin.

"You said that yesterday, if you just want days to be over why do you bother to be alive?" Asked Theresa.

"Just hoping that tomorrow will be better, but it never really is." Said Justin.

"What were we talking about?" Asked Jerry.

"Oh forget it, it's almost two p.m, we should just, I don't know, I'm so upset." Said Justin.

"Oh, would it make you feel better if you held the wand?" Asked Jerry.

"Ya, it would." Said Justin as he took the wand and turned the detector on.

"Ha, let's walk through that park, it's like a mini forest, you love forests." Said Juliet.

"Ya I do, come on." Said Justin.

They were walking through the park. "Wow, why can't New York have parks like this?" Asked Jerry.

"Cus that city's a stupid son of a bitch." Said Juliet.

"You can't personafy a whole city." Said Alex.

"You don't even know what personafy means." Said Juliet.

"Ha, there's no arguing in parks." Said Theresa.

"But, we argued, all the time in the forests." Said Liz.

"Well parks are different, they, I just don't want to hear fighting now!" She yelled.

"So, you want to hear it other times?" Asked Max.

"Max!" Scolded Theresa. He stepped back, timid, behind Liz.

"Oh, this stupid, city, ha, we got one!" Yelled Justin.

"What, you found one?" Asked Juliet.

"Ya, that's what I just said." Said Justin. "Come on, it's this way." Said Justin as they walked through the park.

They were in a part of the park, with few trees. "Okay, according to the wand it should be right..." Started Justin.

"There!" Yelled Alex as she pointed to a man, proposing to a woman.

"The ring, that's it." Said Liz.

"Well come on, we have to go get it." Said Max.

"Okay." Said Jerry as they walked over.

"Sally, will you marry me?" Asked the man.

Theresa took the ring from his hands. "Nope." Said Theresa.

"Wha?" Asked the man.

"Ha, marriage fail!" Yelled Juliet as they walked off.

"Hu." Said the two.

Back at the house they weree looking at the ring. "Wow, we finally got it, this is the best day of my life." Said Justin.

"Alright Juliet, you said you'd tell us about this pure object when we got the Soulcrux, we have it, what is it?" Asked Alex.

"Well, I found it in the book Slughorn gave us, it's in an underground cavern in Georgia, not far from here, the purest light in the world, if we expose the Soulcrux to it, it'll destroy it." Said Juliet.

"Alright, then we'll go there." Said Justin. "Good idea Juliet."

"Thanks." Said Juliet.

"Well, we had a good run in this city, but now it's time to go." Said Jerry.

"I'm gonna miss it here, oh well." Said Theresa.

"So when do we leave?" Asked Liz.

"...Let's leave now." Said Justin.

"Ya, we got nothing else to do." Said Max.

"How long will it take to get there?" Asked Alex.

"Well, we have the Soulcurx, so we'll have to walk, only about a week." Said Juliet.

"That's good, the other place took us a month to get to." Said Jerry.

"But it took us a second to get here." Said Theresa.

"Shh." Said Jerry.

"Well, let's get going, the sooner we get there, the sooner this whole thing will be over." Said Liz.

"Yep, but I'm not going anywhere with out anothe beer." Said Jerry as he picked up a beer and drank it. "Ah, okay let's go!" He yelled.

They all got up, slowly, and left.

After an, uneventful week of walking, they finally got to some, particular town in Georgia. "Oh, this is a nice town." Said Theresa.

"Ya, it looks like New Orleans, I think I'm gonna like it here." Said Jerry.

"How do you know what New Orleans looks like?" Asked Alex.

"You know, on T.V, pictures, it's what I imagine it looks like." Said Jerry.

"You know, before Nashville looked like a nice town, now, this place makes it look like a piece of s***." Said Justin.

"Are you sure the cavern is near here?" Asked Max.

"Oh ya, it's just outside this forest, but, there's no reason to go there tonight, it's been a long trip." Said Juliet.

"Ya, we should just set up the tents and wait for tomorrow." Said Liz.

"What's the rush, this is the best place we've been to, probably the best place, ever, what is this town?" Asked Alex.

"Uh, I don't know." Said Juliet.

"Oh well." Said Alex.

"Ha, I think we should just spend tomorrow, enjoying the town." Said Justin.

"We tried that with Nashville, but you didn't want it." Said Juliet.

"That was when we had something to find, here we already know where it is, we don't have anything to find." Said Justin.

"Okay, whatever makes sense to you, which is usually nothing." Said Alex.

"Bla!" Yelled Justin.

In the forest, the group was sitting in their tents, but Justin and Liz were working together. "So, after this all we have to do is find four things, two more Soulcruxes, and two pure objects and that's it." Said Liz.

"I know, but what I can't figure out are these notes, they're just, weird, blobs." Said Justin.

"Hu, I don't know, ha, maybe it's like, a puzzle, and these are the pieces." Said Liz.

"No, I don't think so, Slughorn wouldn't, give me those pieces." Said Justin as they worked at the pieces. "Ha, that looks pretty good." Said Justin.

"No, I think these two pieces are messed up." Said Liz.

"No, I know that's the right pl..." Started Justin.

"Uh." Said Liz as she moved around the two pieces, and they magically merged into a map. "Okay, I was right, no big deal." Said Liz.

"Okay, well it's a map, to nothing, why would he give us this?" Asked Justin.

"I don't know, but we solved a mystery, ya." Said Liz, unenthused.

"Well, now we know what's up with that, now all that's left is, the Quoofle, and the Dilluminator." Said Justin.

"I don't know Justin, we solved this, we have one more Soulcrux covered, can't we just take a brake, until after we go to the caverns?" Asked Liz.

"I guess, besides, we'll probably be all done before we figure it out." Said Justin.

"Ya, probably, well I'm going to, back to my tent." Said Liz.

"Kay, I'll be, just sitting here, and looking over the notes." Said Justin.

"But, there are no notes, it's a map now." Said Liz.

"Ya, I'll be looking at that, and the other two things." Said Justin.

"Okay, you wanna waste your time, be my guest." Said Liz.

"Oh ya, I will!" Yelled Justin. "Uh, okay." He said as he took the map and looked at it. "Phh, wasting my life."

Back at the tents, Alex was trying to use one of those, metal lighter things, when Max walked over to her. "Ha." He said.

Alex tried to hide it. "Oh ha, I was, burning myself." Said Alex.

"Ya." Said Max, rolling his eyes. "You always do drugs, have for a long time, isn't it unhealthy?" He asked.

"So, you keep this secret for me, and I keep your secret for you." Said Alex.

"Uh, ya okay." Said Max. "But, it, doesn't seem, smart..." Started Max.

"Max, don't question me, or I'll tell mom and dad." Said Alex.

"Okay, sorry." Said Max.

"Good." Said Alex as she lit up a cigarette and smoked it. "Mmm, want one?" She asked as she held it out to Max, and smoke went in his face.

"Uh, no thanks." Said Max.

"Kay, hmm, ha, since we have tomorrow off, maybe you should take Liz out on the town, like, on a date." Said Alex.

"Ha, good idea, but, where would I take her?" Asked Max.

"I don't know, you're a romantic person, you'll figure it out." Said Alex.

"Okay, I, I'm not romantic." Said Max.

"Oh, I don't know, cu, but, you'll figure it out." Said Alex.

"Okay, thanks for, the general idea, you're good at that." Said Max.

"I know, I'm good at a lot of things, and this is one of them, cu, you sure?" She asked as she shook the cigar in his face.

"Uh hu, I'm sure." Said Max, nervously.

"Well okay then." Said Alex as she went on smoking. "Hoo."

Jerry was holding the ring, and looking out at the city. "Wow, such an, evil object, in, a beautiful city." Said Jerry.

Theresa walked up to him. "Ha, nice city hu?" She asked.

"I'll say, ha, you wanna hold the ring?" Asked Jerry.

"Ya sure." Said Theresa as she took it. "Ha, I wonder if this one bites." Said said as she put it on. "Oh, ya it does." She gave it back to him.

"Ya, I wish we could just destroy this thing, it's a mockery to this town, oh well, I need a nap." Said Jerry.

"Me too, oh boy, could I use a good cry, they found the world's saddest movie, and I can't wait to see it, and cry at it." Said Theresa.

"Ha, I'll see it with you, and cry with you, that's what husbands do." Said Jerry.

"Ya, you're a good husband, come on, let's go cry." Said Theresa.

"I said I was gonna take a nap, I'll cry when I wake up." Said Jerry.

"Okay okay, uh, where do we put the ring?" Asked Theresa.

"I don't know, I'll put it in my bag, I put everything there." Said Jerry.

"Okay, come on." Said Theresa as she pulled him with her.

"Whoa!" Yelled Jerry as he fell on the ground.

Juliet walked up to Justin and put her hands over his eyes. "Guess who..." She started.

"Ah!" Yelled Justin as he tried to pull her hands off his eyes. "Oh, Juliet it's you, oh, never do that again, oh, what's up?" He asked.

"Nothing, what have you been doing?" Asked Juliet.

"Oh, really nothing, but, Liz and I found out, that the notes were like pieces, and we put them together, and it's a map." Said Justin.

"Cool, a map to what?" Asked Juliet.

"I don't know, just a map." Said Justin.

"Ah, impressive, so, what are you gonna do with tomorrow?" She asked.

"I don't know, no notes to look at, everybody will be gone, I don't know." Said Justin.

"Well, maybe, you and I could do something, toge..." Started Juliet.

"Ha, Alex's party is in just, three days, I could stay here and get ready for that." Said Justin.

"But, you said before that you had everything ready for the party, what would you need to do?" Asked Juliet.

"I don't know, I just need to make sure it's all in place, I'm sure it is, but I just want to check, ya, that's what I'll be doing." Said Justin.

"Well, I could stay with you, and help." Said Juliet.

"Kay, you want to, sure." Said Justin.

"Good, thank you Justin." Said Juliet.

"Ha, I should thank you, well see ya." Said Justin as he left.

"Bye, uh." Said Juliet.

Liz walked over to Max. "Ha, what's up Max?" Asked Liz.

"Uh, not much, how about you?" Asked Max.

"Nothing, bet you're really excited, about destroying the next Soulcrux, after that we only have two more, isn't that great?" Asked Liz.

"Ya, it is, and you get to do the next one, bet you're excited." Said Max.

"Ya, I am, oh, this whole thing has been a great time, thanks to you." Said Liz.

"Ya, it has, and, you've made it great too, and, ha, I was thinking, since we have tomorrow off, maybe, we could go, and do something tomorrow night, in town, like, as a date." Said Max.

"Ah, you think so?" Asked Liz.

"Ya, why not?" Asked Max.

"Oh, that's such a sweet idea, we never get to spend any real time alone, it'll be nice." Said Liz.

"Okay, so, six o'clock?" Asked Max.

"Sure, that sounds good, thank you Max." Said Liz.

"Ha, it's, no problem." Said Max.

She kissed him. "It's okay, Alex said it, but you'll actually make it happen." Said Liz.

"Ya, uh, thanks Liz." Said Max as he kissed her back.

"You're welcome, see ya later." Said Liz.

"Kay, bye." Said Max as he walked off.

"Bye." Said Liz as she leaned back. "Hu." She breathed out.

That night, Juliet was sitting near the fire when Alex walked up to her. "Ha, what's up Juliet?" Asked Alex.

"Oh, not much, how are you doing?" She asked, dully.

"Good, I'm really glad, that this whole thing will be done with soon, and we can get back to normal, life may not be that fabulous, but it's a lot better than this." Said Alex.

"Ya, I guess so." Said Juliet.

"So, what's been going on with you and Justin, if a, you and Justin is even relavent." Said Alex.

"Uh, I don't know, Justin used to be a nice person, but, I don't know, recently he's been a real pain in the ass, mean, he, doesn't want to spend time with me, he's, always bossing me around, and he thinks I'm stupid." Said Juliet.

"Now, Juliet, Justin may be, all those things you said, but, he does not think you're stupid, I know, that he believes in your abilities, he respects your opinion, what I'm saying is, Justin trusts you, he thinks your smart, and he loves you." Said Alex.

"Ya, I, guess so, ha, can I tell you something, and don't tell anyone?" Asked Juliet.

"Ya, there's been a lot of that going around." Said Alex.

"Okay, so, I've been really happy with Justin, but, in the past couple of months, he's been, really different, and, less kind towards me, so, I don't know if things are going to work out with us, and, maybe I should break up with him." Said Juliet.

"Well, that's your decision, whatever you think, I mean, maybe you should talk with Justin, try to work things out, maybe tomorrow, if you can get intervals with him looking over his notes." Said Alex.

"Ya, maybe, thanks Alex." Said Juliet.

"Ha no problem, but if you tell anybody you talked to me, they won't believe you, good night." Said Alex as she left.

"Night, hu." Sighed Juliet.

The next day, it was the evening, and Max was in his tent getting ready when Alex walked in. "Ha Max." She said.

"Oh, ha Alex." Said Max quickly.

"So, you ready for your date with Liz?" Asked Alex.

"Uh, I don't know, do I look okay?" Asked Max. He had on a white, button down shirt, black slacks and a black jacket.

"You look great Max, just uh, do something with your hair." Said Alex.

"Uh, okay." Said Max as he took as comb and tried to get his curled brown hair flat.

"Ha, good luck." Said Alex as hugged him. "I'm really glad you found each other, you're such a nice kid and a sweet guy, it's great you found someone to share it with." Said Alex.

"Thanks." Said Max, sincerely. "I, I don't think I would've had the confidence to take her up, be with her, if it weren't for you." Said Max.

"Ah, thanks." Said Alex. "I'd better get going see ya." She said, giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Thanks, bye." Said Max, returning the gesture.

In Liz's tent, she was working on putting on a glittery white dress when Alex walked in. "Ha Liz, you all ready?" She asked.

"Um, ya, Alex, could you zip me dress for me?" Asked Liz.

"Oh, sure." Said Alex as she zipped up the back of Liz's dress.

"Thanks Alex, how do I look?" Asked Liz.

"You look good Liz." Said Alex.

"Oh good, oh, I'm so nervous, I've never been on a date before." Said Liz.

"Oh you'll be fine, Max is crazy about you, don't worry." Said Alex as she patted her on the back.

"I know, well, it's almost time, you sure the others are still gone?" Asked Liz.

"I'm sure, they're all still in town, and Justin and Juliet are in his tent, they won't see you two leave." Said Alex.

"Okay, well, I'm going to meet Max, wish me luck Alex." Said Liz as she went for the door.

"Okay, have fun." Said Alex.

"Thanks." Said Liz as she left.

At the edge of the forest near the town, Max and Liz walked up to each other. "Ha Max." Said Liz.

"Ha Liz, wow, you look great." Said Max.

"Thanks, you look really nice too." Said Liz.

"Thanks, so, where should we go?" Asked Max.

"I don't know, anywhere, just as long as it's nice and romantic." Said Liz.

"Okay, well, let's see what's out there." Said Max.

"Okay." Said Liz as she took his hand. "Let's go." She said as she smiled at him.

"Okay." Said Max as they walked into town.

It was a big town, but casual, like New Orleans, probably. "Whoa, this is a nice town." Said Max.

"Ya it is, so, where do you think we could go to, be romantic?" Asked Liz.

"Uh, I'm not sure." Said Max as he looked around.

Liz looked to her left. "Ha, what about here?" Asked Liz as she walked Max into a building. It was a sort of tavern, but with soft music.

"Ha, this is nice." Said Max.

"Ya." Said Liz. "So, you wanna dance with me?" She asked.

"Um, I, I don't know how to dance." Said Max as she pulled him towards the other dancing couples.

"Neither do I, don't worry, you won't look any worse than me." Said Liz.

"Uh, okay." Said Max as they walked over to the dancing floor.

They just stood there, facing each other. "We're going to have to get a little closer." Said Liz as she pulled Max in near her.

"Uh, okay." Said Max.

"Come on." Said Liz as she took Max's hands and put them on her hips. "Don't look so nervous, you've been a lot closer than this."

"I know, just a little different in public." Said Max.

"Oh, don't worry, come on." Whispered Liz as she held him close.

As the music played, they moved, slowly, back and forth with each other. "This is nice." Said Max quietly.

"I know, hu." Breathed Liz as she and Max leaned thier heads in to each other. They danced, back and forth with each other, eyes closed, holding each other tight, embracing each other. Max began to stroke Liz's hair. "Ah." Sighed Liz with a smile on her face.

They moved, holding each other, not caring about anything around them but each other. "I love you, Liz." Said Max into her ear.

"I love you too Max." Said Liz, both had tears in their eyes. They danced for, who knows how long, just enjoying being with each other.

Back at the camp, Justin and Juliet were looking at the things for the party, as they'd done most of the day. "Okay, everything is ready, all of it." Said Justin.

"That's good, it's in two days, you've really worked hard on this Justin, I know she'll love it." Said Juliet.

"I think so too, and, I really appreciate you staying with me and helping me with this, it means a lot to me." Said Justin.

"Oh, it's no problem." Said Juliet.

"You know Juliet, I know we're, dating, and that, but, no matter what, whatever I endeavor to do, you're always right there beside me, and, that's, really nice of you and, well, I really care about you, and, I know I don't tell you, or show you how much I care, enough, but, I really do, I love you." Said Justin.

"Oh, Justin, I love you too." Said Juliet as she kissed him.

"Ha, why don't we get out of here, do something together, just you and me." Said Justin.

"Uh, okay, sure." Said Juliet as she got up.

"Great, come on." Said Justin as he lead her out of the tent.

"Okay." Said Juliet.

Back in town, Max and Liz were sitting on a bench next to each other. "Hm hm, oh Max, look at that sunset." Said Liz.

"Oh ya, that's so pretty." Said Max as he put his arm around her.

"Oh, this place is so peaceful at night, just, so quiet and, pretty." Said Liz.

"I know, it's the perfect place to just, sit, and, talk." Said Max.

"Ya, ha, I had a lot of fun today Max, we had a good time." Said Liz quietly.

"Me too, I wish we could do this more often, wish we didn't have to move from place to place, and just..." Started Max.

"I know, I feel the same way, maybe when all this is over, we can be happy in one place." Said Liz.

"I hope so." Said Max.

"Ha." Said Liz as she kissed Max. "Thanks for this."

"Ha, thank you." Said Max.

"Mmm, we'd better get back, come on." Said Liz as she took Max's hand and they headed back to the camp.

"Okay." Said Max as they walked off.

Back at the camp, the others were just sitting around. "Oh man, they're all here, hold on." Said Liz as she pulled out her wand, waved it, and they were wearing their everyday clothes.

"Okay, we're good." Said Max.

"Alright, let's go." Said Liz as she and Max walked into the forest.

Theresa was looking around the camp. "Uh, where are they?" She asked.

Max and Liz walked up. "Ha, what are you looking for?" Asked Max.

"Oh, Justin and Juliet are gone, they said they'd be here, they lied to me, so, what did you two do today?" She asked.

"Oh uh, nothing, just, walking around." Said Liz.

"Oh, that sounds fun, Alex, have you seen Justin?" Asked Theresa.

"No, in my constant servailance of Justin, he must have gotten away in the few minutes I let him out of my sight." Said Alex.

"You could have just said no, jerk." Said Theresa.

Jerry then walked over. "Ha, I checked, and Justin is not in the bar, I looked seven times, he is just not there." Said Jerry.

"Oh man." Said Theresa. "He had the ring, if they got him there's no way we'll destroy it." Said Theresa.

"He doesn't have to ring, it's in my bag." Said Jerry.

"Oh ya, nobody tell him I was so worried." Said Theresa.

"He wouldn't care if we did." Said Max.

"Ya, he's such a moron." Said Theresa.

Justin then walked in. "Ha guys!" He said loudly.

"Justin, where were you, you said you'd be here." Said Jerry.

"We only left for twenty minutes." Said Juliet.

"Ya, don't have to bite our heads off about it." Said Justin.

"Justin, did you know they sell fried pickles here, it tastes like fried chichen, with a pickle in it." Said Jerry.

"Uh, hi I'm here too." Said Juliet.

"What, I thought you were gonna br..." Started Alex.

"Shh, shut up!" Yelled Juliet.

"Oh, it was such a beautiful evening, probably one of the best evenings, ever." Said Justin.

"Well good for you." Said Alex.

"Okay, we'd better get to sleep, we all had long days, and we have to be up by night, tomorrow night, to get that Pure Light in the cavern." Said Juliet.

"Okay, see you guys tomorrow." Said Jerry as he walked to his tent.

"What, no van to sleep in?" Asked Justin.

"I wish." Said Jerry.

It was tomorrow night by the time night rolled around the next day, and boy was it dark, Georgia nights must have been one of the times when the sun has absolutely no effect on a certain area. They were walking through the forest to the caverns. "Okay, we should be getting close to those caverns in no time, they're just outside this forest." Said Justin.

"What exactly is a cavern?" Asked Alex.

"It's an underground tunnel, it's one of the darkest places in the world, so it's a logical place to have the brightest, purest lights in the world." Said Juliet.

"Sounds pretty logical to me." Said Jerry.

"I don't care how logical it is, just as long as we get that Soulcrux destroyed." Said Theresa.

"We will, dad, is the ring in your bag still?" Asked Max.

"Oh yes it is." Said Jerry as he pulled out the ring. "I am gonna love seeing this thing be destroyed, it's always hissing and, biting the other things in my bag, it deserves to die." Said Jerry.

"Well, it's just an inanimate object, it doesn't diserve anything." Said Juliet.

"Actually, it's a part of Voldemort, so it does, after all the things he's done." Said Liz, seriously.

"I don't know, I've never heard of Voldemort really doing anything." Said Alex.

"But he's going to, Slughorn told us." Said Jerry.

"Oh, Slughorn is so full of s***, he did so little for this mission to help us, he is practically irrelivant now." Said Justin.

"I don't know about that, he reccomended Liz to help us." Said Theresa.

"Ya, but she only found us one Soulcrux, that's not that much help." Said Juliet.

"Uh, thanks." Said Liz.

"Okay, there's the caverns." Said Justin.

They walked over to it. "What, this is it, looks like just a giant hole in the ground." Said Alex.

"Uh, duh, most people would fall in it, and die, but we can use magic to make a ladder to go down into it." Said Justin.

"Whoa, ladder, I'm out, come back up when you get it." Said Jerry.

"What, well fine, we don't need you, is anybody else afraid of ladders?" Asked Justin.

"Um, I just don't want to go." Said Juliet.

"What, you don't want to go, are you crazy, why not?" Asked Justin.

"I don't know, you'll bring it back, I'll see it, plus I had to go to get the last two, I'll just stay up here with Mr. Russo." Said Juliet.

"Great, we can play knife games." Said Jerry.

"Uh, no I'm not doing that." Said Juliet.

"Oh, then we could just cry." Said Jerry.

"...Ya okay." Said Juliet as they walked off.

"...They left." Said Justin.

"Their loss, come on let's get down there." Said Theresa.

"Wait, we have to make a ladder, or you'll fall to your death." Said Max.

"Oh, good call." Said Theresa.

"Okay, I'll do it." Said Alex.

"That's okay I'll do it, since I've done so little for this group." Said Liz.

"Good, I'd probably do it wrong and get everyone killed." Said Alex.

"Okay, thanks for volunteering then." Said Justin.

"Shut up Justin, there will be, no fighting in the cavern!" Yelled Alex.

"Oh, but fighting goes in the parks, I see how it is." Said Theresa.

"What are you talking about?" Asked Max.

"Are you gonna make that ladder or not?" Asked Alex.

"Uh, ya, I was just waiting for everybody to watch, okay." Said Liz as she waved her wand and a ladder appeared on the side of the cavern wall. "Okay, we can go in now." Said Liz.

"About time." Said Alex.

In the cavern, they were walking with their wands illuminated, Alex, Max, Justin and Liz were, not Theresa, she's not a wizard. "Okay, where's the light at?" Asked Alex.

"I don't know, it's supposed to be at the end of the tunnel, the darkest part." Said Liz.

"Then why'd you say I don't know, why didn't you just say at the end of the tunnel?" Asked Theresa.

"Ha, no fighting in the cavern." Said Justin.

"Shut up Justin!" Yelled Alex.

"Shh, if we yell the cavern will collapse." Said Max.

"Uh, actually, it won't." Said Justin.

"Uh, actually, it will." Said Liz. "All caverns work like that, no matter how much you don't want to believe they actually do." Said Liz.

"...Oh ya?" Said Justin.

"Ha, we're coming to a place where there's two paths, which one do we take?" Asked Theresa.

"The one on the left, it's always the one on the left." Said Alex.

"No it's not, but ya, I think it'd be the one on the left." Said Justin.

They walked down the left tunnel, and came to a curve. "Ha, watch out for that curve." Said Liz.

"Um, thanks." Said Max.

They turned, and there, was a large opening, where dozens of light orbs, with wings were flying around. "Whoa, we found it, the pure light." Said Theresa.

"Oh man, dad didn't give us the ring." Said Justin.

"Oh that's okay, I took it from him when he wasn't paying attention." Said Max as he pulled out the ring.

"So, like ninety percent of this trip." Said Alex.

"Okay, just, expose the ring to the light, and it should be destroyed." Said Liz.

"Okay." Said Max as he held out the ring. "Ha, it's not working." He said.

"Oh man, this area is too open, we need the ring enclosed with the pure light." Said Justin.

"Well how do we do that?" Asked Theresa.

"Justin, do you have the Dilluminator?" Asked Liz.

"Ya, I bring it everywhere." Said Justin as he pulled it out.

"Good, here Max." Said Alex as she handed it to Max.

"Uh, okay." Said Max as he opened the Dilluminator, and one of the light orbs was caught in it.

"Now we just have to take it back to one of the tents, expose the ring to it, and that'll do it." Said Liz.

"Alright, let's get back to the camp." Said Justin as they started for the exit.

At the camp, Jerry and Juliet were just sitting around when they came back. "Oh, about time you got back, I cannot cry this late at night." Said Jerry.

"Sorry you were so bored, now let's destroy this stupid thing." Said Alex.

"Alright, wait, you didn't destroy it in the cavern?" Asked Juliet.

"No, we needed a smaller area to do it in, so we caught one of the lights in the Dilluminator." Said Justin.

"It was my idea." Said Theresa.

"No it wasn't, I bet it was Liz's." Said Jerry.

"Well." Said Liz, flattered.

"Come on, let's get to a tent and do this!" Yelled Jerry.

"Ha, you should have been down there with us." Said Max.

"Ya, it was extraordinary." Said Alex.

"I don't care come on!" Yelled Juliet as she walked towards a tent.

In the tent, they had the ring set on a table, and had a magical wall cast over it. "Okay, just release the light into the box Max." Said Juliet.

"Okay." Said Max as he reached the Dilluminator into the wall, and pushed the button, releasing the light. The light circled the ring, and it began to hiss, shake all over, rampantly, the hissing getting louder, then it exploded.

"Yes!" Yelled the group.

"Ha, I did it." Said Max.

"Yes, now we only need two more of those stupid things." Said Juliet.

"Ya, then Voldemort himself." Said Justin.

"Oh, I never thought of that, that we'd actually have to face Voldemort himself." Said Liz.

"Ya me neither, but I think we'll be ready." Said Alex.

"I don't know, remember the last time we saw him, he was like, so evil." Said Jerry.

"Ya, but that, muscly guy threw him through a wall, don't know his name." Said Theresa.

"Oh he's probably dead by now it doesn't matter." Said Max.

"Ya, a lot of people have been dying, like the Minister of Magic." Said Juliet.

"I never liked that guy." Said Justin.

"You only met him once, when he gave you Slughorn's things." Said Juliet.

"I know, he didn't make a good first impression." Said Justin.

"I'll say he didn't, he was so, creepy, and, ugly, and, the lightning didn't help." Said Jerry.

"We're not starting on this again are we?" Asked Alex.

"What, what are you talking about, what's this with the lightning?" Asked Liz.

"Oh, just a story with Slughorn." Said Max.

"Oh ya, he always had some thing with lightning." Said Liz.

"You, knew Slughorn?" Asked Theresa.

"Ya, I went to the school as a kid, my mom worked with him and Dumbledore non stopped to find Voldemort's secrets." Said Liz.

"Oh ya, maybe that's why he reccomended you to us." Said Alex.

"There's no maybe about it." Said Juliet.

"Look, this is getting frustrating for no reason at all, let's all get to bed, please." Said Justin.

"Okay, I'll always take an opportuniy to go to bed, good night." Said Jerry as he left.

"Ya, night." Said the group as they left.

Juliet just stood there. "So Liz, the cavern, was it really that great?" She asked.

"Oh ya." Said Liz.

"Oh man, I wish I could see it." Said Juliet.

"Ya, night." Said Liz as she left.

"...Night." Said Juliet.

The next day, Alex was walking around when Max walked up to her. "Uh, ha Alex." He said.

"Okay what's going on, everybody's been avoiding me all day, what's the deal?" Asked Alex.

"Uh, there's no deal, but, I wouldn't go in your tent, if I were you." Said Max.

"What?" Asked Alex.

"Uh, nothing, just come with me." Said Max as he took her hand.

"Uh, alright." Said Alex as she walked with him. At her tent, this happened. "Okay Max, what's going on..." Started Alex as she walked in her tent.

"Surprise!" Yelled the group.

"Wha, hu." Said Alex, shocked.

"Happy Birthday Alex." Said Max as he hugged her.

"Oh, thank you, thank you all, oh, you shouldn't have gone to all this trouble, not while, all this was going on." Said Alex.

"We didn't, Justin did all the work." Said Theresa.

"Okay, that's very funny." Said Alex.

"No it's true." Said Juliet.

"What?" Asked Alex as she looked at Justin.

"Ya, don't ask why I did it, I honestly have no idea." Said Justin.

"Oh, Justin, this is so sweet, oh, flowers, from Mr. Weasley's shop, I bet you had Molly carry these all the way to our house." Said Alex.

"Just for you." Said Justin as he hugged her.

"Happy seventeenth Alex." Said Jerry.

"Ya, Happy Birthday Alex." Said Liz.

"Oh, I don't believe this, thank you, thank you so much, oh, this is too much." Said Alex.

"Oh no it's not, I love throwing parties, or at least this one." Said Justin.

"Okay, oh, this is so nice." Said Alex. "Oh, and look at this cake, Justin, did you make it?" Asked Alex.

"Yes, I did, and it's perfect." Said Justin.

"It really is." Said Juliet.

"Justin, how did you make a cake?" Asked Max.

"Well, it was pretty difficult, no it really wasn't." Said Justin.

"Okay Alex blow out your candles and make a wish." Said Theresa.

"Hu, okay." Said Alex. She blew out all the candles on the cake, but she spat a little on it.

"Ya!" Cheered the group.

"Oh, thank you." Said Alex.

"Mmm, hu, hu." Breathed Justin.

"Uh, Justin, you okay?" Asked Alex.

"Uh, ya." Said Justin as he grabbed a spoon, and banged it on the table, over and over.

"I don't know, you don't look too okay." Said Liz.

"I told you to make the crab thing." Said Jerry.

"Well, see how that went last time." Said Theresa.

"Uh, Justin?" Said Max.

"The, the cake, it was perfect, perfect, every part of it, and, and you spat on it, I don't uh!" Groaned Justin.

"Uh, I, I'm sorry." Said Alex.

"Justin, it's okay, Justin, she didn't mean to..." Started Juliet as she put her arms on him.

"No, get off me!" Yelled Justin as he threw Juliet's arms off him. She backed off, shocked. "This party, this, thing I've planned for so long, is ruined, in a milisecond, and you tell me it's okay, you, have no idea of what I go through, what it's like to be pressured, all the time, you have no idea what that's like, you don't know a lot of things I don't know Juliet, that's your problem, don't tell me, what to do, you're not on my level to do that, uh, I, uh!" Groaned Justin as he walked out of the tent.

The group just looked shocked. Juliet faced away from them, facing the door. "Uh, hu, hu." She sobbed, tears runnig down her eyes, trying not to cry.

"Juliet, honey, it's okay." Said Theresa as she put her arm on her shoulder.

"Hu, I, I didn't mean..." Started Juliet as she continued crying.

"Honey, it's okay, it's not your fault, come on." Said Theresa as she sat her down on a bench, still had her arm around her.

Juliet was still crying, tears all over her cheeks, and her face all red. "Hm, hu, I, I'm sorry about your party Alex, he, he didn't mean to, he, didn't mean..." Started Juliet.

"Juliet, it's okay." Said Alex.

"Okay, hu, oh I'm sorry." She said as she dried off her eyes.

"Ha, you okay Alex?" Asked Jerry.

"Ya, I'm okay dad." Said Alex.

"Um, Justin did have a present for you." Said Liz as she walked up with Max.

"He, probably still wants you to have it." Said Max.

"What is it?" Asked Alex.

"Here." Said Liz as she put a chrystal ball on the table. "It's about time, come on."

"Okay." Said Max, walking over. "I think you'll like it." The two cast a spell on the ball, it began to form a picture, and a person appeared on it.

"Hu, Mason?" Said Alex as she looked into it.

"Hi, Happy Birthday Alex." Said Mason from the chrystal ball.

"Oh, Mason, I've missed you so much." Said Alex.

"I miss you too, I wish I could be there with you." Said Mason.

"I wish I could be with you, but, when this is all over, we can see each other again, I promise." Said Alex.

"That's good, it's good to see you again Alex." Said Mason.

"Good to see you too, thank you Mason." Said Alex.

"You're welcome Alex." Said Mason.

The group sat around watching, all looked very happy, knowing Alex was happy. Alex kissed Mason through the chrystal ball.

Later that night, Justin was standing around by a tree when Alex walked up to him. "Ha, you okay?" She asked quietly.

"Ya, I'm fine." Said Justin.

"I, know how much work you must have put into, all this, and, just, getting me, and Mason to see each other, that was really nice Justin." Said Alex.

"Thanks, um, I don't know what to say, don't know what I was thinking, just, snapped there, and, I, I'm sorry Alex, you didn't do anything, this was for you, just for you." Said Justin.

"Ha, it's okay Justin, I know, but, Juliet might not." Said Alex. "You really upset her, she started crying." Said Alex.

"Oh, what did she say?" Asked Justin.

"She didn't say much at the party, nothing about you, but, I'd talk to her, you said some pretty nasty things to her." Said Alex.

"Okay, I will, I, I'm sorry again." Said Justin.

"Ha, it's okay." Said Alex.

Justin just stood there, and she hugged him. "Happy Birthday Alex." Said Justin.

"Mmm, thanks Justin, see ya tomorrow." Said Alex as she left.

"Bye." Said Justin. He walked through the forest some, then he came upon Juliet, heading into her tent. "Uh, ha, Juliet." Said Justin.

"Oh, ha Justin." Said Juliet quietly.

"Ha, I, wanted to say, I was sorry, about ear..." Started Justin.

"Justin, it's okay, I'm really tired, see ya tomorrow." Said Juliet.

"But, Juliet..." Started Justin.

"I, it's okay Justin, see you tomorrow, night." Said Juliet quickly as she closed the door to her tent.

"Uh, oh." Said Justin as he headed for his tent.

The next day, Justin was looking at the map when Juliet walked up. "Ha, Justin, morning." She said quietly.

"Oh, ha Juliet." Said Justin.

"Alex, was really happy last night, with, Mason, and, you did good Justin, good job." Said Juliet.

"Ha, thanks Juliet." Said Justin. "Um, and, what I said..." Started Justin.

"No, that's okay, don't talk about it, it, it's fine, um, let's just, move on, so, we only have two more Soulcruxes to find, where do we look next?" Asked Juliet.

"Um, I don't know, we don't have any leads, we could just look around town today." Said Justin.

"Sounds good, what do we have to lose?" Asked Juliet.

"Uh, yep." Said Justin.

Later, the group was walking to the edge of the forest. "So, we'll just be looking through the town, no leads at all?" Asked Theresa.

"Um, ya." Said Justin.

"Oh, you're losing your touch Justin." Said Jerry.

"Some may say you never had it." Said Alex.

"You don't think there'd be a Soulcrux in this town, so close to the Pure Lights do you?" Asked Liz.

"Well you never know, the pocketwatch was in the same forest as the sword, there might as well be one here." Said Justin.

"And even if there isn't, we only have two left to find, what could it hurt?" Said Juliet.

"Oh Justin, you should make sure the wand is on before we get started." Said Max.

"Uh, okay." Said Justin as he pulled out the wand. "Uh, it's not, why do I have to turn this thing on every time I get it?" Asked Justin as he turned it on.

"Well I have to turn it off, if not it's just constantly beeping in my bag." Said Jerry.

"Uh, what, what did you say?" Asked Liz.

"Dad, give us your bag." Said Alex.

"Sure, here." Said Jerry as he handed it over to Juliet.

"Okay." Said Juliet as she took the wand and scanned the bag. "Ya, ya, hu?" She said as she pulled out a tea glass, and the wand beeped faster than ever. "Ya, this is it." Said Juliet.

"Dad, where did you get this cup?" Asked Justin.

"Umpbridge's desk at the Ministry, I took it just before we left, it looked cool." Said Jerry.

"Dad, this is a Soulcrux." Said Max.

"Jerry, you unwittingly found one of the last Soulcruxes, good job." Said Theresa.

"Ya, guess I am pretty good." Said Jerry.

"So, what do we do now, we should research for another pure object." Said Juliet.

"Oh, we don't have to." Said Justin. "I heard of one just last night in "Beatles and Bargains," it's an ancient, pure diamond, it's one of the oldest magical relics, it's buried in the Saudi Arabian Desert on the path of Lawrence of Arabia." Said Justin.

"Then we'll go there, right now." Said Juliet.

"Right now?" Asked Jerry.

"Yes, we've been at this over two months, we can't put things off any longer, we go there now." Said Juliet.

"Alright, we'll go, Justin, Alex, Max, Liz, take us there." Said Theresa.

"Alright, let's go." Said Justin. The four waved their wands, and they vanished from the city streets.

In the desert sands, the group was walking, sand lightly blowing through the skies. "Okay, we're almost there, due to it's high amount of magic, the wands will set off over it's burial spot." Said Justin.

"Good, hope it's easier than finding that stupid Matrix." Said Theresa.

"After today we'll only have one left, won't be much longer now." Said Juliet.

"You sure it'll be there, the diamond?" Asked Liz.

"Why wouldn't it be?" Asked Justin.

"What if somebody else got to it first?" Asked Max.

"Oh I doubt that, hardly anyone has even endeavored to look for it, mostly because hadly anybody believes in it." Said Justin.

"I don't know, you told us and I believe in it." Said Jerry.

"Dad, this is no time for jokes, the time for that, was about eight months ago." Said Justin.

"Well..." Started Jerry.

"Ha, Justin, the wand's picking up a large amount of of the residue, just South of here." Said Alex.

"What, let me see." Said Justin as he took the wand. "The Soulcruxes never give off this kind of reading, what is th..." Started Justin.

"Justin, look." Said Juliet. They saw three men walking their way.

"Death eaters!" Yelled Liz.

"They're coming this way!" Yelled Max.

"Ha, don't worry, they don't know us, won't be much of a threat." Said Justin.

"Ha, there they are!" Yelled one of the men.

"Uh oh." Said Theresa.

The three men walked up to them. "Well, well, well." Said the first man.

"Uh, hello, nice day for a walk hu?" Asked Jerry.

"Oh, you fools can't pull the wool over our eyes, you were the people I saw transport across the river back in New York City." Said the hobo.

"What, what do you know, you look like a hobo." Said Alex.

"And a hobo I am." Said the hobo proudly.

"Uh, well you may have seen us teleport..." Started Max.

"What, you cadaverated in plain sight?" Asked Liz.

"It was under the bridge, there was no other way." Said Justin.

"You could have used the bridge." Said Liz.

"Uh, ya..." Started Juliet.

"Enough talk, we know who you are, you're after our master's missing pieces, well you won't get your hands on one of them!" Yelled the second man.

"Oh ya, if you're so smart, have you spoken to him since you discovered us?" Asked Liz.

"Um, no, but we don't have to, we're going to kill you." Said the first man.

"Oh, you, two wizards, and a hobo." Said Theresa.

"Ha, I, am a pending death eater, a well rounded hobo I am." Said the hobo.

"Wait, you don't really think..." Started Liz.

"Stop the nonsense, let the wizarding war commence!" Yelled the first man.

"Ya!" Yelled the second man.

"Okay, now?" Asked Max.

"Now." Said Liz. The four shot magic, and knocked the three unconcious.

"That was too easy." Said Justin.

"So, what do we do, finish them off?" Asked Alex.

"No, they were just men, Voldemort recruited them, they didn't mean any real harm." Said Liz.

"So, what do we do?" Asked Justin.

"We could erase their minds, they'd forget us, him, and all of this." Said Max.

"Good idea." Said Liz.

"Alright, let's do it." Said Alex as they readied their wands at their heads.

"Obliviate." Said Alex, Liz and Max as they used their magic to erase their memories.

"Ha, why do you think they were all the way out here?" Asked Juliet.

"I don't know, I sent the gun out here, doubt they'd have been tracing it for this long." Said Alex.

"Oh, I believe it." Said Theresa.

"Ha, did we come here to fight some dumb guys, or get that chrystal?" Asked Jerry.

"Dad's right, let's go." Said Justin.

They walked along the trail. "Ha, do you think Peter O'Toole walked, right where we are now?" Asked Theresa.

"No mom, Lawrence of Arabia was a real person, not just in a movie." Said Justin.

"Oh, but that was just a general question." Said Theresa.

"Ha, ha ha, my wand is lighting up." Said Max.

"Mine too, we're here." Said Liz.

"Alright, I brought a shovel, let's dig." Said Juliet.

"Kay." Said Alex as she shot a hole in the sand.

"Oh, there it is." Said Jerry as he pointed at the pure, shining diamond.

"Wow." Said Justin as he picked it up. "This, diamond, dates back hundreds of years, can you even imagine how great this is?" He asked.

They all stood around. "Well I'm good." Said Theresa.

"Ya, let's get this tea cup destroyed!" Yelled Jerry.

They were standing around a rock in the middle of the desert, just off the path. "Okay Liz, just smash the diamond into the cup and that should do it." Said Juliet.

"Uh, okay." Said Liz.

"You ready?" Asked Justin.

"Ya, I'm ready." Said Liz.

"Okay here." Said Justin as he handed her the cup.

"Thanks." Said Liz as she took the cup. Something came over her, and her eyes lit up. "Uh, okay." She said as she lowered it on to the rock, and adjusted it's position. "Oh." She said as she grabbed her head with her hand.

Something came over her, her mind and eyes went through a flash of white light, and re-adjusted to a familiar, scene, it was the halls of Hogwartz, only it was less detailed, and the walls were covered in white. There was ruin among the school, and the walls and floor were on fire. She saw to people running, quickly and frantically through the school, one was a woman, the other was a young girl. It was Liz and her mother, three years ago. They were running through the halls of the school quickly, with frightened looks on their faces, Liz's mother pulling her behind her, and flashed of spells were flying behind them and hitting the walls hard. "Hu, come on dear!" Yelled her mom, Alice.

"Uh, mommy, ah." Whined the twelve year old girl as she ran with a terrified look on her face.

"Ah, come on!" Yelled Alice as she pulled Liz into a small rut in the side of a wall, and pushed her inside, and tried to fit herself beside her.

"Uh, ah, mom." Whined Liz with tears in her eyes.

"Shh." Said Alice as she put her hand over Liz's mouth.

"Mmm, mm." Mumbled Liz as tears rolled down her cheeks.

"Shh." Said Alice as she looked around the wall.

"Hu, hu." Breathed Voldemort as he walked around the corner.

"Uh." Said Alice as she quickly jerked herself back behind the wall, and hid Liz behind her.

"Hu, hu." Breathed Voldemort as he looked around the hall, he came up to the wall they were behind, and neared the corner.

"Hu, hu, hmm, ah!" Yelled Alice as she jumped out from behind the wall, and shot magic at Voldemort's face.

"Ah, you!" Yelled Voldemort as he pulled out his wand and shot spell after spell at her.

"Hu, hu, uh!" Groaned Alice as she desperately tried to deflect each spell.

Liz crawled, slightly from behind the wall and watched. "Hu, uh." She moaned as she watched.

"Uh, ah, ah!" Yelled Alice as she violently shot back all the spells he shot at her.

"Uh, ha!" Yelled Voldemort as he shot a spell at her.

"Uh, ah." Said Alice, shocked, as her wand was flung out of her hand. "Uh, uh." She said as she backed up.

"Ah, Avada Cadavera!" Yelled Voldemort as he pulled his wand back.

The shadow of Voldemort, Alice, and the spell shooting at her head shown over Liz from behind the wall. "Ah." Sighed Alice as she fell on to the floor.

"Ah, ha ha!" Laughed Voldemort.

"Uh, hu, hu." Sobbed Liz, trying not to be heard.

"Ah, ha ha ha." Laughed Voldemort. He shot several other spells at the walls of the school, then he pulled back his cloak and cadaverated out of the school.

"Uh." Said Liz as she walked out from behind the wall, over to her mother on the floor. "Uh, mommy, mommy, get up mommy, uh, mom, mommy?" Said Liz, on her knees running her hands through Alice's hair, trying to keep herself together. "Uh, mommy, mommy, uh, hu hu, uh hu hu." She cried as she put her head down near her mother's.

Dumbledore and Slughorn walked up, and stopped in their tracks as they say Liz crying and Alice dead on the floor. They both looked shocked and upset. "Uh, hu hu." Sobbed Liz quietly.

"Come, come here." Said Dumbledore quietly as he helped Liz up, pulled her close and she cried into his leg as he put his hand on her back.

"Uh hu hu." She continued to cry as Slughorn looked down at her, heart broken.

There was another flash, and she was still standing with the diamond in her hand, only a second or so had gone by. "Hu, uh, hu." She breathed as she took it all in. "Uh, ah!" She yelled as she smashed the diamond into the cup, and it shattered, and the black dust came out.

"Yes, you did it!" Yelled Juliet as she hugged Liz.

"Uh, ya." Said Liz, still over exerted.

"Alright, that's six down." Said Justin.

"One more, and that's it." Said Alex.

"We finally take on Voldemort." Said Theresa.

"Uh, ya." Said Liz.

Max walked up to her. "Ha, good job Liz." He said as he patted her on the back.

"Uh, thanks Max." Said Liz as she forced a smile.

"Oh, this is one of the best days ever, I finally did something to help the family, and we went to the desert, oh man." Said Jerry.

"Ya, we did good today, especially you Liz, waita go." Said Justin as he hit her on the shoulder.

"Uh thanks, so, can we go back to the forest now, we did a lot of walking, and I'm kind of tired." Said Liz.

"Oh sure, we had a good productive day, and it's not even noon yet, let's go." Said Theresa.

"Okay, oh, look at this sand." Said Alex.

"They don't have sand like this at the beaches, we should take some of it." Said Juliet.

"Oh, okay." Said Jerry as he took a handful and put it in his bag. "Alright, let's go!" He yelled.

"Okay, here we go." Said Liz as she held her wand up. They did their magic and dissapeared from the desert.

Back in the forest in Georgia, Max and Liz were sitting and talking in his tent. "So, today went pretty well don't you think?" Asked Max.

"Ya, can you believe we only have one more Soulcrux to find, then that's it, we go after Voldemort." Said Liz nervously.

"Ya, ha, is something wrong?" Asked Max.

"Uh, no, well, ya." Said Liz.

"What is it?" Asked Max.

"I didn't realize it until today, but I've never held one of the Soulcruxes before, and when I took the cup in my hand, I don't know, there was just this, fear and confusion that filled my body, then, I saw a flash, and all I could see was me and my mom, four years ago when Voldemort attacked Hogwartz, we were running from him, my mom hid me and herself in a corner in the wall, and when he was about to find us she went out and tried to fight him off, but he disarmed her, she was defenseless, and I saw him kill her, then it all went back to normal, but I can't stop thinking about it." Said Liz.

"Oh, I, I didn't know Voldemort killed your mother." Said Max.

"I know, I never told anyone, cus I didn't need you to worry about me, but, now I've been wondering, if that happened to me, just by touching a piece of his soul, what'll happen when we actuall meet him?" Asked Liz.

"Um, I don't know, you haven't seen him since then?" Asked Max.

"No, Slughorn and Dumbledore tried to keep me concealed from him, they thought since he killed my mom that I might be a potential target, no, this'll be the first time I've seen him in three years, and I'm nervous." Said Liz.

"I understand, but don't worry, we won't let anything happen to you, and, by the time we get the next Soulcrux he won't be any stronger than you and me." Said Max.

"Ya, you're right, just, he killed my mom, so relentlessly, right in front of me, I don't know if I could bear the see him again, but, I'm sure by then he won't be as strong as he was back then, he won't have his Soulcruxes to hide behind, we'll be able to kill him." Said Liz.

"Ya, see, it'll be okay, and, I'll be right there with you." Said Max.

"I know you will be, you've always been there for me, and I've always tried to be there for you, and I will be, even there, just, stand beside me, will you?" Asked Liz.

"Sure Liz, I will." Said Max as he hugged her.

"Thanks Max, so, should we go out and see what the others are doing?" She asked.

"Sure, let's go, I bet Justin is in a great mood, since we only have one more Soulcrux." Said Max.

"I bet he is too." Said Liz as Max took her hand and they left the tent.

Outside the tent, Alex was sitting at the bench, eating crackers. "Ha Alex." Said Max as he and Liz walked up.

"Ha." Said Alex, not even looking at them.

"Have you seen Justin?" Asked Liz.

"No, he hasen't come out of his tent since, shortly after we got back." Said Alex.

"Well, what could he be doing in there?" Asked Max.

"I don't know, maybe if we don't talk about it he won't come out." Said Alex.

"I thought he'd be in a great mood since we destroyed one of the last Soulcruxes." Said Liz.

"I don't know, there are, a lot of things about Justin that I don't, or endeavor to know." Said Alex.

"That's true." Said Max.

Juliet then walked up. "Ha, where did you get those crackers at?" She asked.

"Juliet, why is Justin in his tent, if there's anybody he tells stuff to it's you." Said Alex.

"Why do you think he's in there, he's looking for the last Soulcrux." Said Juliet.

"What, but we just found one." Said Max.

"I know, but he thinks we need to get this done as soon as possible, I tried to talk him out of it, but he just kept walking when I said his name." Said Juliet.

"Oh, well as long as he doesn't try to get us involved in it any time soon, I'm exhausted." Said Alex.

"But if he does find it that means we can go home soon." Said Liz.

"I know that, just not right now." Said Alex.

Theresa walked up. "Ha, does anybody know what Justin did with the diamond?" Asked Theresa.

"I don't know, for all I know he kept it, didn't give it to me that's all I know." Said Juliet.

"Oh, well I hope he doesn't do anything to it, I was gonna make it into a necklace, it's so pretty, and, shiny, tell him if you see him." Said Theresa.

"I saw him earlier, he talked to me, but I ignored him." Said Alex.

"You know what I maen!" Yelled Theresa.

Jerry then walked up. "Ha, are those crackers?" He asked as he sat down and ate some. "Mmm."

Justin then walked over. "Ugh."

"Justin, what did you do with the diamond?" Asked Theresa, immediately.

"Justin, what were you doing in your tent for so long?" Asked Juliet.

"We already found the answer to that." Said Liz.

"You're the one who told us!" Yelled Alex.

"Ha, no yelling in the forest." Said Theresa.

"Mmm, cracker?" Asked Jerry as he held out a cracker to Max.

"Uh, no thanks." Said Max.

"Uh, no matter what, I cannot find a lead on the last Soulcrux, I looked in all the books, and nothing." Said Justin.

"How many books did Slughorn give you?" Asked Alex.

"Just one but I have others!" Yelled Justin.

"Ha, it's no big deal, we found two within two weeks of each other." Said Liz.

"Ya, but that was a coincidence, they came to us by accident, we have, no way of finding the last one." Said Justin.

"I don't know, well, ya I do, Justin, the only way to find that Soulcrux, is to devote all your time looking for it, I mean, research everything, take all you knowledge, and put it towards looking for it, everything you ever learned, ever thought of, looked at, read, use all of that, to find this last Soulcrux." Said Alex.

"Ya, okay, I will, see you later." Said Justin as he headed back to his tent.

"That oughta keep him busy for a while." Said Alex.

"Yep, let's celebrate with crackers." Said Jerry as he ate some more crackers.

That night, they were all sitting around the fire, just doing nothing. "Mmm, crackers." Said Jerry.

Justin then walked out. "Okay, everything Slughorn has given us has had some sort of meaning to it, the notes were a map, that doesn't do anything, the Dilluminator, the book, but the one thing I cannot figure out, is the Quoofle he gave me, I cannot figure out why he gave it to me, but I have a feeling that that's what I need to do." Said Justin.

"So, what's your point?" Asked Theresa.

"The point is, I will devote, all my time to examining the Snitch, all it's secrets, the little, designs on it, all of it." Said Justin.

"You think that's going to find us a Soulcrux?" Asked Alex.

"I, know it will, just you trust me." Said Justin.

"Okay, but I don't know what you expect to do with it." Said Liz.

"I don't know either, but I will." Said Justin.

"Well, good luck." Said Max.

"Luck is for stupid people, I said that already, maybe it was to Juliet..." Started Justin.

"No, you never told me that." Said Juliet not paying atttention.

"Well, I'll be in my tent, if you need me, which I know you won't, don't even try to call me, I won't answer." Said Justin as he left.

"Ha, was that Justin?" Asked Jerry.

"What, ya, maybe." Said Theresa.

"Oh, mm, crackers." Said Jerry as he ate more crackers.

It was about a weeks later, about two o'clock p.m, and it was foggy in the forest. Max and Liz were in his tent in a sleeping bag, which they had been using, because his bed wasn't big enough. They were clothless, and were hugging and kissing each other. "Mmm, oh Max, oh." Said Liz.

"Mmm, Liz, uh." Said Max as he went on kissing her.

"Oh, uh." Said Liz.

Theresa could be heard talking from outside as she came in. "Ha, Max I was looking through my luggage and was won, hu!" She gasped as she saw the two of them together.

"Ah!" Yelled the two as they saw her standing there.

"Uh, Max what are you doing, get away from her!" Yelled Theresa, still shocked.

"Okay." Said Max as they moved away from each other. He reached over and handed Liz a robe and took one for himself as she put hers on.

"Uh, what is going on here?" Asked Theresa, still befudled.

"Um, mom, I, I know how this looks, but, we, we're not..." Sterted Max frantically, Liz was just sitting there, nervous, holding her robe closed.

"Oh really, well Max, you're my son, so you would be comfortable, opening your robe for me?" Asked Theresa.

Max looked down at his lap, blushing. "Okay we were going to have sex." Said Max, sadly.

"Uh, I don't believe this, do you know just what you were about to do?" Asked Theresa.

"Um, actually, we, already have." Said Liz quietly.

"Really, well how long has this been going on for?" Asked Theresa.

"Since, a few days after we met." Said Max.

"Oh, this is unbelievable, I mean, you're only fifteen, and you barely know each other, Liz could have gotten pregnant." Said Theresa

"No, Liz told me she hasn't started her period yet." Said Max.

"Um, actually, I started my period last month." Said Liz, quietly and nervously.

"What, oh, why didn't you tell me, you could be pregnant, an..." Started Max, really nervous.

"Max, it's okay, I had my period yesterday, I'm not pregnant." Said Liz.

"Oh, good." Said Max, breathing heavy.

"I just cannot believe this, I, I..." Started Theresa.

"Mom, I know, it was, sudden, and, we just met each other, but, Liz and I, we know each other pretty well, she told me her stories, and, I told her mine, and, we share our thoughts, and feelings, and we care about each other, and, we like each other, we really do." Said Max as he looked Theresa in the eyes, still a little scared.

"Uh, well, I guess there's nothing I can do to talk you out of this, I'll, just have to accept this, so, I'll, go into town tomorrow and buy you some c, condoms." Said Theresa, nervously. "I'm still shocked, but, if you're really happy with each other, aren't you?" Asked Theresa.

"Ya mom, we are." Said Max.

"Well, okay then, then I'm happy for you." Said Theresa.

"Thanks Mrs. Russo." Said Liz.

"You're welcome dear." Said Theresa.

"Ha, mom, you're not going to tell, dad, and Justin and Juliet are you?" Asked Max nervously.

"Well, I have to tell your father, they might find out, wait, does Alex know about this?" Asked Theresa.

"Uh, no." Said Max.

"Ya, she found out, right after the first time." Said Liz.

"We asked her not to tell anyone, it's not her fault." Said Max.

"Well, okay, I'll go talk to your father, we'll talk more about this later, and, congradulations, hu." Said Theresa, nervously.

"Thanks." Said the two, still nervous.

"Well, I'll, see you later, bye." Said Theresa as she left.

"Bye." Said the two.

"So, I can't believe she found out." Said Max.

"Ya, and she's going to tell everyone, oh, how do you think they're going to react?" Asked Liz, very nervous and upset.

"I don't know, shouldn't be too bad." Said Max.

Later, they were outside, and so were the others. "Max, you and Liz have been having sex?" Asked Justin excitedly.

"Oh, that's so cute." Said Juliet.

"Um, you know they, actually were..." Started Alex.

"I know, but, they're just so cute, cute couple." Said Juliet as she hugged Max.

She let go, and Justin shook his hand. "Waitta go Max, I told you it'd happen for you one day." Said Justin.

"Uh, thanks." Said Max.

Liz was standing off to the side, looking at the ground, rubbing one leg with the other, embarassed. Justin and Juliet walked over. "Ha Liz." Said Juliet.

Liz looked up slightly. "Ha." She said quietly.

"Well, when we asked you to, come out, and help us find the Soulcruxes and destroy them, I never thought you'd come along, and be the one girl who finally goes for Max." Said Justin.

"Oh, uh, yeah, um, I know, I only knew Max for like, five days, but, I, I'm, really not..." Started Liz.

"Oh Liz, we know, he's a really nice guy, and you're a really nice girl, bet you're really happy together aren't you?" Asked Juliet.

"Yeah, we are." Said Liz, smiling.

"That's good, he really likes you Liz, we're glad you're here." Said Justin.

"Thanks." Said Liz.

"Ya, well come on Juliet, let's get back to that Quoofle." Said Justin.

"Uh, okay, congrats again." Said Juliet as she left with Justin.

Alex walked up to Liz and Max. "So, are you glad the everybody finally knows?" Asked Alex.

"Uh, I guess." Said Max.

"I hope they don't make a big deal about this for too much longer." Said Liz.

"Oh they will, Justin never focuses on anything positive for other people." Said Alex.

"Ya, you're probably right." Said Liz. "At least they don't seem to be treating me any differently."

"Ya, they know you're a good kid, plus they know you really like Max, and he likes you." Said Alex.

"I do, it's kind of weird though, at least we don't have to hide from them anymore." Said Max.

"Ya, that's good." Said Liz.

"Ya, I'll see ya later." Said Max as he walked off.

Theresa then walked up to Alex. "So, Alex, you knew about this the whole time?" She asked.

"Um, maybe, why did you tell her?" Asked Alex.

"Um, we didn't, it slipped out, sorry." Said Liz.

"Why didn't you say anything?" Asked Theresa.

"Uh, I don't know, just, uh..." Started Alex.

"Oh, whatever." Said Theresa. "Uh, all this is just too much to take in, I need a nap." Said Theresa.

"Ah, you want me to cry with you?" Asked Alex.

"No, I'd be crying all night if I started, uh." Said Theresa as she rubbed her face.

Max was walking, not focused on where he was going, and he bumped into Jerry. "Oh, uh, hi dad." Said Max nervously.

"Uh, hi Max." Said Jerry, awkwardly.

"So, mom, told you, about..." Started Max.

"Ya, she did, um, come on Max, I have to tell you something." Said Jerry as he took him into his tent.

"So, what did you want to tell me?" Asked Max in the tent.

"Well, look Max, I know, you, really like Liz, she's a really good friend of yours, and, you do, exciting things together, but, a girl, like Liz, wouldn't do things like that, wouldn't, spend this much time with a guy, unless they really loved him." Said Jerry.

"Ya, I know." Said Max.

"And, if you don't feel the same way about her, then it's not fair for you to keep being with her, so Max, do you love Liz?" Asked Jerry.

"Ya dad, I think I do." Said Max quietly.

"Well then, if you really care about her, and she cares about you, and you love each other, then I think you're going to be very happy together." Said Jerry.

"I know dad." Said Max, smiling.

"Ha, I'm happy for you, I always told you that some day the right girl would come along, and like you for you, and that's Liz." Said Jerry.

"Ya, you did, and you were right." Said Max.

"I know, well, that was it, you can go, I'm gonna celebrate with some whisky and crackers." Said Jerry.

"Okay, thanks dad." Said Max.

"You're welcome, ha, never tell anyone about this." Said Jerry with a concerned look on his face.

"Okay, see ya later." Said Max as he started to leave.

"Mmm, bye." Said Jerry as he ate some whisky and crackers, he drank the whisky though.

Outside, Max was walking towards the others when Theresa walked up. "Oh Max, have you seen your father?" She asked.

"Ya he's in your tent, but I wouldn't go in there." Said Max as he walked off.

"Ugh." Groaned Theresa.

He walked up to Liz. "Ha, how's it going?" Asked Max.

"Okay, you just left a minute ago." Said Liz.

"Oh, ya." Said Max.

Justin was following Alex with the Quoofle. "Justin, I don't know anything about Snitches, I can't help you." Said Alex.

"Oh man, been at this stupid thing for eight days and nothing, this is hopeless." Whined Justin.

"Ha, I've been working at it too, don't here me whining." Said Juliet.

"Maybe it means just a little more to me." Said Justin.

"Hu!" Gasped Juliet.

"Justin, what do you think is going to do to help us find the last Soulcrux?" Asked Liz.

"I don't know, Slughorn must have given it to me for a reason, and I will not rest until I figure out what it is." Said Justin.

"What if you find out it's nothing, and he just did it to bug you?" Asked Max.

"Then you'd be screwed." Laughed Alex.

"Ha, I don't need this, I don't need any of you, all I need is me, and this Snitch, that's all I need!" Yelled Justin.

Alex took the Quoofle from his hand. "Ha, give it back!" He yelled as he tried to take it from her.

"Ha ha ha." Laughed Juliet.

"Ha, what is going on here?" Asked Theresa.

"Back off mom." Said Alex.

"Well." Said Theresa.

"Give me that!" Yelled Justin as he took back the Quoofle.

Jerry then walked up to them. "Uh, ha guys." He said.

"Mr. Russo, what are you doing here?" Asked Juliet.

"Well, they say you should never drink whisky alone, so I decided to come out here, ah." He said as he drank some whisky.

Theresa just watched him. "I want some of that." She said.

"Oh sure." Said Jerry as he handed her the jug.

"Great." Said Theresa as she drank the whisky. The group just stared at her.

"Want some crackers?" Asked Jerry.

"Oh please." Said Theresa loudly as he handed her the crackers. "Uh, okay, uh." She said as she sat down from eating too fast.

"Well, this is the best day in the world for everyone, except me." Said Justin.

"How is this the best day in the world for me?" Asked Juliet.

"I was complaining, it wouldn't have worked if I said except for me, and you." Said Justin.

"Ah." Said Juliet.

There was a ringing. "Ha, what's that!" Yelled Jerry.

"It's just my phone Mr. Russo." Said Liz as she pulled it out.

"Oh, I'm sorry, all tense." Said Jerry as he drank some more whisky.

"Oh, it's my dad." Said Liz nervously.

"Ooh." Said Alex.

"Shut up Alex!" Yelled Juliet. Alex slapped her. "Ow!"

"Hello, hi daddy." Said Liz as she answered her phone. "I'm good, you, oh, good, ya, it's going really well, oh ya, we're really close, I should be back in a few weeks, maybe less than a month, ya, ya this family's really nice, ya, uh, there's three boys and four girl, including me, ya, ya one of the boys is, he's the same age as me, ya, he's really nice, ya, we're friends, well, pretty close friends, well, maybe closer than that, we're, kind of a couple, and, well daddy, I might as well say it, daddy, I lost my virginity with him." Said Liz. Loud, angry yelling could be heard on the phone. "Now daddy, I know, I know tha, oh, okay hold on." Said Liz as she held the phone out to Max. "He wants to talk to you."

"Uh, okay." Said Max as he took the phone. "Hello sir, I..." Started Max, but he was interrupted by a lot of loud, furiuos yelling, that went on for a long time. As Liz's dad yelled at him, Max's face got all pale and scared, he leaned against a tree and sank down. The man stopped yelling. "Uh." Said Max as he handed the phone back to Liz.

"Okay, bye daddy, ya, see you soon, bye." Said Liz, nervously as she hung up. "What did he say to you?" She asked.

"Oh, you don't want to know." Said Max as he stood up. He looked at Jerry and Theresa. "Ha uh, what does castrate mean?" He asked.

"Hm hm hm." Laughed Juliet and Alex as they covered their mouths.

"What?" Asked Max.

Alex put her arm around Max. "It means to cut your balls off Max." Said Alex.

"Alex!" Yelled Theresa.

"Ha, sorry." Said Alex.

"Well, that didn't go too well." Said Liz.

"Doesn't sound like it, well I'll be in my tent, see you all when I find my answers." Said Justin.

"Kay, hope that takes a really long time." Said Jerry.

"Jerry!" Yelled Theresa.

"Sorry, I'm all whiskied up, I'll say anything." Said Jerry.

"Come on, let's get back to the tent, I need a nap." Said Theresa.

"Okay, whisky is better indoors." Said Jerry as he left.

"Ha Alex, do you really think Justin doesn't need anyone to help him with the Quoofle, maybe that's a loud cry for help." Said Juliet.

"Either way, do you want to help him?" Asked Alex.

"Well, no, what do I do until then?" Asked Juliet.

"I don't know, when I have spare time, I make it me time." Said Alex.

"Oh Alex, I couldn't do that, while I'm with Justin..." Started Juliet, laughing nervously.

"That's not what I was talking about, I was talking about, nevermind." Said Alex as she left.

Juliet just stood there. "...Okay." She said as she picked up the box of crackers on the ground and walked back to her tent.

"Oh, Max this isn't good, did you hear how angry he was?" Asked Liz.

"Ya, but, you said yourself, he's a nice guy." Said Max.

"Ya, he is, but, this is different, this is the worst thing I've ever done, and, I'm scared." Said Liz.

"Scared of what?" Asked Max.

"Well, my dad never hit me, never, he loved me too much, but, there was this one time, he was really angry, just, I've never seen him so angry, and, I tapped him on the back and took him by surprise, and he turned around and hit me by accident, and it really hurt, he couldn't stop apologizing, but, I'm afraid, cus this time he seemed even agrier, and, what if he hits me again, but, this time on purpose, oh, Max." Said Liz nervously as she hugged Max.

"Liz, don't worry, it'll be okay, it's okay." Said Max as he stroked her hair.

"I know, hu, I do have some time before I go back, don't have to worry about it now, hu, okay." Said Liz as she tried to perk up.

"So, what do we do now?" Asked Max.

"Well, we could go back in your tent, and, cuddle." Suggested Liz.

"I don't know, even when everybody knows?" Asked Max.

"Well, we'll have to get used to it, might as well start now." Said Liz.

"Okay." Said Max quickly as he got up and left with her.

In Juliet's tent, she was sitting there, eating crackers. "Uh, Justin, doesn't need anyone to help him, scpecially not me, oh, that's not true, but, what he said back at the party, oh well, hu, it'll be okay, after all this is over, I hope." She said to herself. She went on eating the crackers.

That night, Max and Liz were sitting next to each other near the fire, she had her head in his neck, and he was stroking her hair, they both looked happy that they didn't have to hide it anymore. Jerry and Theresa were watching from another seat. "Jerry, don't they make such a cute couple?" Asked Theresa quietly.

"Ya they do, can't believe Max finally found a girl who likes him for him." Said Jerry.

"Ya, he's not our little baby anymore, he's growing up, hu, okay, okay." Said Theresa, trying to hold back tears. Jerry put his arm around her.

Juliet then walked out. "Ha." Said Alex.

"Ha." Said Juliet as she threw the box of crackers on the fire.

"Thanks, I didn't want any." Said Alex sarcastically.

"Sorry, I'm just in a bad mood." Said Juliet.

"You always are, that's no reason to burn things." Said Alex.

"Ha, look who's talking." Said Juliet. Alex just looked away from her.

"So, Justin's been in his tent for like, four hours, do you think he's found anything?" Asked Liz.

"No, if he did he would have come out." Said Max.

"Ya, unless he hung himself." Said Alex.

"If he did that then he hasn't found anything." Said Liz.

"Ha, shut up." Said Alex.

"Okay." Said Liz as she put her head down.

"Ha, has anyone seen my crackers?" Asked Jerry.

"No." Said Alex.

"Jerry, Juliet just threw them on the fire." Said Theresa.

"Oh, okay." Said Jerry reached into his bag and pulled out a huge plastic bag of crackers. "Uh!" He yelled as he ripped it open, and a lot of crackers poured out. He ate some. "Mmm."

"...How was that?" Asked Theresa.

Justin then ran out. "Guys!" He yelled as he bumped into Jerry.

"Hu, cu, cu!" Coughed Jerry as he chocked on the crackers.

Juliet ran over and pushed on his stomach. "Uh, uh!" She yelled.

"Cu, hu, hu, thank you." Said Jerry.

"You're welcome." Said Juliet.

"Ya." Said Jerry as he ate more crackers. "Cracker?"

"No." Said Juliet as she shook her head.

"Okay, ha!" Yelled Justin.

"Well sorry!" Yelled Jerry.

"...Ha, Justin." Said Liz.

"Did you find something?" Asked Max.

"You bet I did, I just remembered, Quoofle's have flesh memories, they open when a familiar flesh touched them." Said Justin.

"No they don't, you've been carrying that thing around for a week, it didn't open." Said Theresa.

"But, I didn't catch it with my hand, I almost chocked on it, remember?" Asked Justin.

"What, so you have to shove it halfway down your throat to open it?" Asked Alex.

"No, just my mouth should do." Said Justin. He touched the Snitch to his lip, pulled it back, and it opened. "Okay." Said Justin as he reached inside, and pulled out a broach, with a sapphire stone and gold clips. "Hu, I don't believe it." Said Justin.

"What?" Asked Juliet as they all walked over.

"This is it, this broach, Slughorn put it in the Snitch, he gave it to us." Said Justin.

"What, why would he do that?" Asked Max.

"Why wouldn't he just hand it to you?" Asked Liz.

"Because, he figured, if Voldemort found his memories, he wouldn't be able to trace us to this cus we didn't know where it was, this was his plan the whole time when he fixed the Snitch to go to me, to give us this." Said Justin.

"So, this is it, this is the last Soulcrux?" Asked Theresa.

"Yes, this is it." Said Justin.

"Oh, Justin I don't believe it, you found it, you did it." Said Juliet as she hugged him.

"Thanks Juliet, oh, we never would have been able to do it if it weren't for all of us, we all did this, and now, this is it." Said Justin as he held up the broach.

"We find a pure object, destroy it, and that's it." Said Juliet.

"We meet Voldemort for one last show." Said Liz.

"Well, I think this definately calls for a celebration." Said Jerry as he ate more crackers. "Uh, cu, cu cu!" He coughed loudly.

"Oh my god." Said Juliet as she walked over.

"Wow, can you believe this?" Asked Max.

"Well, even I have to admit it's exciting, we can go home after this, that'll be nice." Said Alex.

"Well, I have had enough excitement for one day, I'm going to bed." Said Theresa.

"Me too." Said Max.

"Let's go Max." Said Liz as she took his hand.

"Oh guys, Justin wanted me to hold his book while he looked at the Snitch, why don't you keep it, don't have any room for it." Said Alex as she handed the book to Liz.

"Okay." Said Liz.

"See you tomorrow." Said Max.

"Ya, bye." Said Alex as she headed for her tent.

"Hu, thanks." Said Jerry.

"No problem." Said Juliet as she left. Jerry pulled out more crackers. She came back, grabbed the bag and threw it into the fire.

The next night, Max and Liz were sitting in his tent, and he was reading from the book Slughorn had left Justin. "Ha Liz, there's a place, I was wondering if you knew if it was real." Said Max.

"Well what is it?" Asked Liz.

"What do you know about the Emerald Forest?" He asked.

She looked at him in wonder. "The Emerald Forest is the oldest, most untouched sanctuary of magic, a lot of people don't think it's real, but it exists." Siad Liz quietly.

"Okay, I was looking in Slughorn's book, it talks about the forest, it says that it holds such a high concentration of magic, that the ions are released through pure, magical ionic lightning, I was thinking we could use that to destroy the last Soulcrux." Said Max.

"Well, ya, that's a great idea, the only problem is that noboody knows where the Emerald Forest is, they've looked for it for centuries and nobody has ever found it." Said Liz.

"Oh." Said Max.

"It would be a logical place to go though, it's the purest place on earth, every pure object we've found on this quest was forged their, the sword, the Matrix, the lights, the diamond, all of it, this is where it all started, but we have no way of finding it." Said Liz.

"Oh, well it was worth a try." Said Max.

"Ya, I know." Said Liz as she put her arm around him.

"Ha, everybody come outside!" Yelled Justin from outside.

"What's going on?" Asked Liz.

"I don't know, let's find out." Said Max as they walked outside.

"Justin, what is it?" Asked Theresa.

"The map, the pieces that Slughorn gave us, it used to be just a grid with line on it, but as I looked at it, a red line appeared on it, it's some kind of path." Said Justin.

"Why would that happen?" Asked Juliet.

"I don't know, the line starts here, where the map is, but I have no idea where it goes." Said Justin.

"...It leads to the Emerald Forest." Blurted Liz.

"What, the Emerald Forest?" Asked Alex.

"How do you know?" Asked Juliet.

"I don't know, I just do, Slughorn told us himself that we needed pure magic to destroy the Soulcruxes, it only makes sense that his map should lead us to the purest magical location on earth." Said Liz.

"I was just reading about it, it's in the book Slughorn gave you, all the other objects were in there." Said Max.

"Justin, if they're right, we could go there and destroy the last Soulcrux, it only makes sense that the last Soulcrux was bound to be destroyed at the Emerald Forest." Said Juliet.

"Well, I just don't know." Said Justin.

"Ha, what do we have to lose?" Asked Jerry.

"Ya Justin, it's worth a try." Said Theresa.

"...Okay, you're right, the forest is rumored to be around this area, near the Pure Lights, if we find it, we destroy the last Soulcrux, we can finally beat Voldemort, we'll go there." Said Justin.

"So, you think it's real, the place from all the story books, the pure rainforest, you think it's really out there?" Asked Alex.

"I think so." Said Liz.

"Alright, we'll go out tomorrow night, and if you're right this'll be it, we can finally kill Voldemort." Said Justin.

"Mr. Russo, aren't you going to drink whisky to celebrate?" Asked Juliet.

"No, this is far too important for whisky." Said Jerry. He drank whisky.

"Ha, you just said..." Started Juliet.

"He doesn't need a special occasion to drink whisky." Said Max. They all left.

Jerry stopped drinking, and just stood there, with a serious look on his face. "Ah." After a few minutes, he went to his tent.

The next night, it was a dark, foggy night, they were walking through the uninhabited area of Georgia, following the line on the map. "Okay, we should be getting close, the map says we're practically there." Said Justin.

"I can't believe we're actually going to see it, if it exists, do you know just what this place is?" Asked Alex.

"I know what it is, we all know the story, it really is something." Said Liz.

"How do you think Slughorn knew about it, and where it was?" Asked Juliet.

"He knew Dumbledore, he had pure magic in his body, he must have known and told Slughorn." Said Max.

"But, can we just, walk into this forest, just, that easy?" Asked Theresa.

"Ya, it allows in anybody who finds it, but very few people have ever found it." Said Jerry.

"Dad, how did you know that?" Asked Justin.

"I may not be a wizard anymore, but there's some things you never forget." Said Jerry. "I can't believe we actually get to see it."

"Me neither, I've heard about it my whole life, I've always wanted to see it." Said Alex.

The wands that they carried lit up, and overflowed with magic. Liz looked down at her wand. "We're getting close, we're almost there." She said. Max looked down the path. "Ha, there it is." He said as he pointed ahead of them.

"Hu." Gasped the group in wonder.

They walked into the forest, and it was something to behold. It looked like a grotto made of trees, a large opening in an area of nothing, trees sorrounded it on three sides, light rains fell from the sky, soft flashed of lightning occured from time to time, in the center stood a few trees, off to the sides were stone walls, blocking some of the trees. They all walked in, looking all around in wonder. Liz walked further in, and held out her hand as water from a tree fell on it. "They say magic was created here, this is the starting place of it all." Said Liz quietly.

"It's so beautiful, just, magical, and, wonderful, I never thought I'd see it." Said Alex as she looked around in wonder.

"I never thought magic could make something this beautiful, I was wrong." Said Theresa.

Liz was looking around at the forest, when a small bolt of lightning shocked her, attracted by the water. "Oh!" She said quietly.

"You okay?" Asked Max.

"Ya, I'm fine, thanks." Said Liz as she continued to glance at the forest. "Oh Max, isn't it great?" She asked, tears running down her cheeks.

"Ya, it's great, I'm glad you brought us here." Said Max as he took her hand.

"We never would have known what we were looking for if it weren't for you, thank you, for bringing me here, I've been to so many places in my life, but none of them could compare to this." Said Liz as she held Max.

"Justin, isn't this place wonderful, it's beautiful." Said Juliet with tears in her eyes.

"I know." Said Justin, standing there, with the sort of feeling like he didn't diserve to be there. "Uh, we should get to destroying the broach, that's why we're here, dad, do you have it?" Asked Justin.

"Ya, it's right here." Said Jerry as he handed it to Justin.

"Alright, hu, end of the road, let's do this." Said Justin.

They had the broach set on a rock, and they all stood around it in a circle. "Okay, we're ready." Said Alex.

"What do we do?" Asked Max.

"We point our wands at it, say the "Moral of Magic," close our eyes, and focus." Said Justin.

"Focus on magic, the purity of it, it's stories, all of it." Said Liz.

"And never stop believing in it, the whole time." Said Justin.

"Okay, we're ready." Said Jerry.

"Let's do it." Said Juliet.

"Okay." Said Justin. The group closed their eyes, and pointed their illuminated wands at the Soulcrux.

They began to chant the ancient lines of magical prophecy. "In the chill of it's feel, in the glow of it's light, to those who they weild, who weild it light, in the bask of its awe, the powers in hand, for it's good in all people, immortal or man, to those who do know, or who know of it's light..." Pure Lightning flashed in the sky as the "Moral of Magic was recited on. "Of blocking of evil, and savior of blight, to those it is gift, to those not in sight, in dark or in light, wizard or witch, Magic is Might!" They finished the oath, all had wands trembling in hand, eyes shut tight, all looked nervous. The wands glowed the brightest shade of light, and a great bolt of lightning shot from the sky, and crashed into the broach. It was shocked for a few moments, then it shattered. The final of the black dust came out, and faded quickly.

They all opened their eyes. "Ha, we did it, it's gone." Said Theresa.

"That's it, it's really over." Said Juliet.

"They're all gone, we did it!" Yelled Liz as she jumped.

"Yes, we did it!" Yelled Max.

"Ha ha, oh, guys." Said Alex as she hugged the group.

"Oh, and of all places, he didn't know what he had coming." Laughed Jerry.

"Justin come on, 'in it great?" Asked Juliet as she hit him on the shoulder.

"Ya, ya it's great, all we worked for, it's all done, we can go after him now." Said Justin.

"Oh, this is wonderful, it's all here, all of it." Said Alex.

They walked over to a fountain, water poured out of a hole in the rocks. "This is it, the purity fountain, it can cure any injury, heal any wound, the healing waters of the Emerald Forest, does anybody have a vial or something?" Asked Liz.

"I do, here." Said Max as he took it, filled the small vial with the waters, and put the cork on the top.

"Oh, I could take it in forever, the rain, the waters, the trees, all of it." Said Juliet.

"Ya, I know." Said Justin. He put his arm around her. She smiled at him.

Liz walked over to a stone pool, and looked longingly at the waters inside. "This is it, the Emerald Springs, this is the place where it all started, the waters are the very foundation of magic, it rose from these pools, an, hu." Said Liz as she backed up and looked at the waters in disbelief. "Uh, this is it." She muttered quietly.

"What, what's it?" Asked Max as he walked up.

"This, this is what Slughorn said Voldemort was looking for, he plans to come here, and drink from the Emerald Springs." Said Liz.

"What?" Said Juliet.

"Are you sure?" Asked Alex.

"Yes, it all makes sense now." Said Liz.

"Well, what does this mean?" Asked Justin.

"When he drinks from the Springs, it will give him magic of unbelievable powers, he'll have control over all magic, everywhere, the history of it, it's what he wanted all along." Said Liz.

"I don't believe it." Said Max.

"The map, it's a portkey of his mind, the reveal of the path means his memories have been exposed, Voldemort found his thoughts of the forest, he'll be here tonight." Said Liz sadly.

"Oh, oh no." Said Theresa.

"Well, then we'll stop him before he gets here, we won't let him drink from the Springs." Said Jerry.

"We'll kill him before he has the chance." Said Alex.

Justin neared the Springs, wondering. "Ha, if, one of us drinks from it, then he wouldn't get the chance." Said Justin.

"What?" Asked Theresa.

"Well, it only makes sense that, one of us should drink from the Spring first, we'd have to powers to beat him, he wouldn't stand a chance, one of us, I..." Started Justin.

"Justin, nobody is drinking from those springs." Said Juliet, furiously as she walked up to him.

"Okay, okay." Said Justin as he backed up ashamed.

"Well, we should get moving, he'll be nearing here soon." Said Alex as they started to leave.

"We have to stop him, it's an atrocity." Said Liz she looked at Max. "Magic was never meant to be manipulated for power or cause fear, it was meant for those who have it to gradually make the world better and better, while mortals just sat back, not knowing what was causing it, just knowing that is was happening, somewhere along the way they lost that perspective, but, we can't focus on that now, we have to get going." Said Liz as she walked off.

"Okay." Said Max as he just stood there, taking in just what she said.

Just outside the forest, they were standing around in a still wooded area, talking. "So, where do you think he'll be, do we have any way of finding him?" Asked Alex.

"Well, not really..." Started Justin.

"Wait, ya we do, the tracker on the wand, if he's in close range it should tell us just where he is." Said Liz.

"You're right, let me see." Said Juliet.

"No, I got it." Said Justin as he pulled out his wand. "Okay, oh my god, he's only twenty miles from here." Said Justin, shocked.

"He's that close?" Asked Max.

"He could be here any second, what do we do?" Asked Theresa.

"Don't worry, cadaveration won't work this close to the forest, he'll have to walk here, and unfortunately so will we." Said Justin.

"So, we just walk towards him and meet him halfway?" Asked Jerry.

"That's all we can do, and we have to be ready when we meet him, he's still extremely powerful, even without the Soulcruxes." Said Juliet.

"Well, we'd better get going, before he gets any closer." Said Alex.

"Okay, let's go, uh." Groaned Liz as she grabbed her forehead.

"Liz, are you okay?" Asked Max.

"Ya, uh, that lightning that hit me in the forest, it's giving me a real head ache, uh." Said Liz as she grabbed her head.

"Liz, are you sure you're okay?" Asked Juliet.

"Ya, I'll be, uh, okay, it's gone, uh, we, oh!" Shreicked Liz as a shock hit her. "Oh, it shocked me, wha..." Started Liz. It shocked her again. "Oh!" She yelled.

"Uh, Liz..." Started Justin.

"Uh, I'm fine, oh!" She shreiked as a large shock hit her, and knocked her on the ground.

"Uh, Liz?" Said Alex as the group looked down at her.

"Uh." She groaned as she grabbed her head and held herself sitting up with the other. "Oh, that hurt." She said as she continued to hold her head.

"Uh." Said the group as they just stared at her, Jerry looking away.

The shock had quickly burned her clothes off, so she sat there, exposed to them. "Oh, uh, what was that, oh, that was rough." Said Liz, still with her eyes closed as she took her hand from her head and put it behind her back with the other one. "Oh, hu, I'll be okay, oh." She groaned as she leaned back.

"Uh." Said the group as the stared at her.

"Hu, what?" Asked Liz.

"Uh, um, Liz." Said Juliet as she pointed downward.

"What, I, ah, my clothes, ah, what, what happened!" Shreiked Liz loudly as she pulled her legs to her stomach and wrapped her arms around her breasts in embarassment. "Uh, what happened, uh." She whined, scared and humiliated.

"Uh, okay, calm down, does anyone have something she could wear?" Asked Theresa.

"Uh, I do, here." Said Alex as she handed Liz her jacket.

"Thanks." Said Liz quietly as she put the jacket on. She stood up, held the jacket closed and blushed as she looked at the others.

"So uh, what happened?" Asked Max.

"The Purity Rains must have mis-bonded with the lightning in an accidental reaction, and, burned her clothes off." Said Justin quickly.

"Um, ya, I, I..." Started Liz as she walked further back as she blushed even more.

"Um, okay, we should get going, is everyone ready?" Asked Alex.

"Uh, ya." Said the group, still awkward from the incident.

"Okay, he's due East of where we are now, if we follow this path, we should find him." Said Justin.

"Okay, let's, let's go." Said Juliet, covering her mouth from her giggling as she started to walk.

"Here, I'll walk next to you." Said Max as he took one of Liz's hands.

"Thanks Max, oh, Max, uh, they all saw me, I'm so embarassed." Groaned Liz quietly.

"Ha don't worry, we're all friends here, come on, they'll forget about it, after what we go through tonight." Said Max as they started to walk off.

"Ya, you're right, so, uh, so, what could they, see, like, uh..." Started Liz.

"Um, I don't know, uh, everything." Said Max quietly.

"Oh, man, uh, well, hu, let's, get going, oh, man." Said Liz as she held her face with her hand.

"Ha, I, it's okay, come on, let's go." Said Max quietly as he took her hand.

"Okay, hu, ya, let's go, come on." Said Liz as she pulled Max's arm and gave him a little smile.

"Okay." Said Max as he smiled back at her, and they continued on.

Later on, as they walked through the forest, Justin was looking at his wand. "Okay, we're getting close, he's just five miles away, we'll meet him within the hour." Said Justin.

"Okay, I think we're ready, I mean, we've, never actually gone to arms with him, but, I..." Started Juliet.

"It doesn't matter, all we've worked for over the past two and a half months, all of this, this is what we're here for." Said Alex.

"I know, we've, we've seen those things, all it took was the pure objects and they were nothing, especially in the forest." Said Theresa.

"Ya, and, after this, it'll all be safe again, the forest will be hidden from everyone, and, magic won't be such a threat anymore." Said Jerry.

"Ya, you're right." Said Juliet quietly.

They walked on further. "Uh, Max, I can't do this, uh, I'm staying here." Said Liz in a very timid and scared voice.

"Hu, what Liz?" Asked Max.

"I, I don't like this, I'm scared, I'm staying here." Whined Liz who was almost in tears, and looked very afraid.

"What, Liz, calm down, it's okay, what's wrong?" Asked Max.

"I, I'm scared, he, he attacked the school, he destroyed Hogwartz to practically nothing, he killed my mom right in front of me, hu, what if he tries to kill me?" Asked Liz, who had tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Liz, don't worry, he's weaker now, it's just him, and there's seven of us, and, don't worry, I will never let anything bad happen to you, here, stay behind me, I'll stay in front of you, he won't even see you." Said Max.

"Hu, okay." Said Liz quietly.

"Liz, it'll be okay, I'm with you, you're with me, we'll be okay." Said Max as he took her hand.

"Hu, okay, hu, I love you." Said Liz.

"I love you too." Said Max, and they embraced each other and kissed.

They walked a little further, and they came to a clearing in the wooded area. "Ha, stop, what is this place?" Asked Justin.

"I don't know, it's just, all the trees, everything is gone around it." Said Juliet.

"Ya, it's, weird." Said Theresa.

They stood there for a moment. Justin looked nervous, then he spoke. "Everyone, wands at the ready." He said nervously.

"What?" Asked Alex.

"Do you see him?" Asked Liz.

"No, but he'll be here, soon, we have to be ready." Said Justin.

"Are you sure, how do you know?" Asked Max.

"I just do, this is the place, I know it, I have a strong feeling, that he'll be here, this is where we'll meet him, I'm sure." Said Justin nervously.

"Okay, okay, so, this is it hu." Said Jerry.

"Ya, this is it, we'll be okay, but, kids, always know, we love you, no matter what, we always will." Said Theresa quietly, trying to hold back tears.

"We know mom." Said Alex very quietly, her eyes wide.

"We love you too." Said Max.

"Oh, mm." Said Theresa as she quickly put her arm around Max and Alex, and Jerry did the same, then they let go.

"Hu, ha, look, there." Said Juliet, barely able to speak as she pointed into the horizon.

"What, is it him?" Asked Justin frantically.

"Ya, I think it is, it's him." Said Juliet nervously.

"Everybody, wands out, he's coming!" Yelled Justin. The three pulled their wands out and the others stepped back.

"Liz, say behind me." Said Max, nervoulsly trying to hide her.

"Okay." Said Liz, who was as nervous as all of them, standing right behind Max.

"Okay, be ready, here he comes." Said Alex as she held out her wand sideways, her hand shaking.

The man walked up, out of the shadows from the sorrounding forest, and there he was. All, white and gross looking, with his black cloak, bald head and wooden wand. He came up in front of them, and waved the wand in front of him. "So, we meet at last, I should have known it'd be you, I'm just sorry we have to meet under such, morbid circumstances, for I fear out time together will not be long." He said, evily.

"Oh come on Voldemort, it's over!" Yelled Theresa.

"Slughorn knew your secret, all the Soulcruxes have been destroyed, now nothing stands between you and us." Said Justin as he held out his wand to attack.

"Oh, that may be true..." Started Voldemort as he swung his wand, and Justin's wand flew out of his hand. "You may have found my secret, you may have found all my hiding places, and I bet you also know where I'm going, but there's still nothing you can do to stop me." Said Voldemort, still with a smile on his face.

"You're out of your mind." Said Juliet, nervously.

"Ya, there's, there's six of us and only one of you." Said Alex.

"You're outnumbered." Said Jerry.

"Ah, that may be true, but look at what you have here, three, teen wizards, still new to their wands, and three non-wizards, not even worth my time to mention." Said Voldemort. "It's almost humerous, well, from my point of view." Said Voldemort.

"You're wrong, you won't get passed all of us, you'll never get to those springs." Said Max, barely able to speak.

"Ha, you think you stand a chance against me, well you don't, I'll give you you're one chance right now, if you stand aside, let me drink from the springs, and I will spare you, stand behind me to watch the death of the world population." Said Voldemort.

"Ya right, we've seen the people you've chosen to stand beside you, no, we won't do it." Said Justin.

"Then, I will kill you all, one by one, and there's nothing any of you will be able to do about it." Said Voldmort as he turned his back on them, held his wand out, and cast a spell, creating a wall of blackness over the East side side of the opening, which noone on the outside could see into. "So, which one of you will be first?" He asked as he held his wand in his hand, and began to walk towards the group.

They all stood, nervously still, afraid of who he might choose. He walked past them, looking at each face. "Hmm, no, no, not you, mm." He said as he walked on. As he passed by most of the group, they all looked nervous, very much so.

He walked by Alex, and Max looked very nervous as he walked up to him. "Hmm, no, uh, well, who do we have here?" He said in a maniacle voice as he pushed past Max and looked down and Liz.

"Uh, uh." Groaned Liz as she trembled in front of him.

"Well well, is that Ally Turner's little girl, ha ha." Said Voldemort as he took one of Liz's arms. "I heard you've been going around, telling my secrets to anyone who asks, you've caused me a great deal of trouble." Said Voldemort as he looked her in the face.

"Uh, uh, I, uh." Groaned Liz as she tried to hold back tears.

"You, will be my first victim, come on!" Yelled Voldemort as he dragged her on.

"Ah, no, no." She struggled to scream, but it only came as a whisper, she tried to pull back, but it did no good.

"Ha, stop, leave her alone!" Yelled the group as they reached out to stop him, but it didn't work.

"Ha, don't, don't hurt her, she hasen't done anything to hurt you, l, leave her alone." Said Max nervously as he walked to the front of the group.

"Oh I see, a little boyfriend, well, what's the fun of a kill without an audience, come on!" Yelled Voldemort as he grabbed Max with his other hand.

"Ah, Max!" Yelled Alex as she started to run towards them, but Voldemort cadaverated with them out of sight.

"Ah, they're gone." Said Theresa with tears in her eyes.

"Uh, what do we do, hu." Said Juliet as she cried.

Inside the sheild of darkness, the outside couldn't be seen at all, and the three were standing on the rocks. "Well, so here we are, get over there!" Yelled Voldemort as he shoved Max off to the side, and he shot some sort of spell in front of him.

"Uh." Said Max as he got up and tried to walk to them, but an invisible wall blocked his path. "Ha, uh what did you..." He started.

"It's just a shield, you won't be able to get to us, but don't worry, I'll get to you." Said Voldemort in a sinister voice.

"Uh, Liz." Said Max quietly.

"Hu, Max, uh." She said, barely audibly as she looked at him, her face stained with tears, full of fear.

"Well, let's get down to business." Said Voldemort as he grabbed Liz's shoulder.

"Hu, uh, uh." She gasped as her breathing increased.

"So, here we are." Said Voldemort as he grabbed the shoulder of the jacket Liz wore, and threw it off her, exposing her.

"Uh, ah." She shreiked, her breathing turning into gasps as she stood there, very uncomfortable.

"Well, aren't you such a, pretty girl." Said Voldemort as he looked down at her.

"Ha, don't, don't put a hand on her." Said Max meekly.

"Ha ha, alright, let's begin." Said Voldemort as he pulled out a knife from his cloke and held it in front of her neck.

"Uh, uh." Whined Liz as she held back her tears.

"Ha, don't, don't hurt her, leave her alone, do whatever you want to me." Said Max, who was also crying.

"Hu, no." Gasped Liz, desperately.

"Oh, you fool, you think he loves you, a person like him could never appreciate a smart girl like you, why don't you see what he really thinks of you." Said Voldemort as he held out his, it illuminated as he pointed it at Max's head, and he flung his arm out, and shot a spell into midair.

A cloud of blackness appeared, and it began to project images from Max's mind. In the cloud, it projected various images, first of Liz walking towards Max with an aggressive, amorous look on her face, then she was kissing Max, on the lips, then on the cheek, and on to the neck, then Liz was standing in front of Max as she pulled her shirt off over her head, then Liz and Max were embracing each other as he rubbed all over her back, neither had shirts on, then Liz was kissing Max, first on the lips, then down on his chin, and continued to kiss him down his chest, then they were laying on top of each other, she was kissing him and stroking his hair, then he and Liz were kissing and she started to unbutton her shirt, then they were embracing each other tightly, she was hanging on him, had her head on his shoulder, breathing heavy, and he was stroking her hair.

"You see, nothing but selfish, childish lust." Said Voldemort as the cloud faded. Liz looked very confused and upset, and Max just stood there looking shocked and ashamed. "Now that we know this, why don't we get started." Said Voldemort as he pulled out the knife again.

"Uh, hu, hu." Whimpered Liz, standing there, paralyzed.

"Now now, the more you move, the worse it'll feel, now..." Started Voldemort as he set the blade of the knife on one of her her arms.

"Uh, uh." Whined Liz as she looked at the knife.

"If you stand still, you shouldn't feel a thing." Said Voldemort as he slashed the blade across her arm.

"Ah!" Screamed Liz.

"Ah, Liz." Said Max as he pushed on the invisible wall.

"Ah, ah." Cried Liz.

"Oh, I guess I was wrong, well, then this will be more unpleasant than I anticipated, now, just try to think about something nice, right, now." Said Voldemort as he slashed on her side.

"Ah, ah ha ha!" She screamed with her eyes closed.

"Uh, Liz." Said Max as he watched, helplessly from behind the wall.

"Don't cry now, we've only just begun, now." Said Voldemort as he slashed her right above her knee.

"Ah!" She screamed.

"Ha ha, don't worry, it'll be over soon." Said Voldemort. "He slashed her again, multiple times on her chest, right on her stomach, several times on her arms, in the palms of her hands, he slashed her back and her legs several times and right above her chest, and she screamed each time.

"Ah, ah, ah hu hu." Cried Liz as she fell on to her knees. "Ah." She groaned as he took her and pulled her up by her hair.

"Now now, just one more." He said as he slashed her across her forehead.

"Ah!" She screamed, louder than ever.

"Ah ha ha ha." Laughed Voldemort as he dropped her on the floor.

"Ah, Liz!" Yelled Max as he used his wand to slash at the wall. Voldemort had let his defenses down, so he was able to break through the spell. He ran towards Liz. "Liz!" He yelled.

"Ah, ha!" Yelled Voldemort as he shot at Max with his wand.

"Ah!" Yelled Max as he grabbed his chest where the spell had hit, then he took Liz's hand and they vanished before Voldemort could do anymore to them.

They reappeared somewhere outside the clearing, back in the forest area. Liz was down on her knees, and Max was right in front of her. "Hu, oh, oh." Groaned Liz.

"Liz, are you okay?" Asked Max quickly.

"Uh, uh, his knife, he poisoned the tip, uh, it hurts, uh, I can't breath." Groaned Liz as she breathed heavily, hands clasped tightly around her arms.

"Oh no, uh, okay, we, we can use the water, from the fountain, here." Said Max as he pulled out the vial.

"Uh, oh, it hurts, it hurts." Whined Liz, shaking uncontrollably.

"I know, hold on." Said Max as he pulled out a cloth, and poured some of the water on it. "Okay, hold still, here." He said as he went to dab it on her cuts.

"Uh, hu." Moaned Liz, tears still pouring from her eyes. As he put the water on her cuts, they slowly dissolved from her body. "Uh, never should have come, never should have come." Sobbed Liz, quietly. Max looked at her for a second, then went back to her cuts. "Shouldn't have come, uh, if I didn't he never would have found me, uh." She sobbed, biting her finger, tears running from her eyes even faster now, sobbing even harder. "Wouldn't have hurt me, uh, all the pain, hu, uh, shouldn't have come, hu, shouldn't have come..." She sobbed, repeating herself as he dabbed the cloth on her.

He healed more of her cuts, and he poured more of the water on the cloth and kept dabbing it on her. "Okay, it's okay, you'll be alright, just have to get them all." Said Max as he breathed heavily as he healed her.

"Hu, uh hu." Gasped Liz, trying to breath through her tears. "What about you?" She managed to gasp out.

"No, I'm fine, hu, okay, just a few more." Said Max as he dabbed the water on her other cuts. "Okay, hu, last one, uh, hu." Breathed Max as he poured out the last of the fountain's waters on to the cloth. "Okay, hu, here." Said Max as he dabbed it on the last cut on her stomach.

"Oh, hu, hu, uh, ah, hu, hu." Breathed Liz as she effects of the cuts and poison faded.

"Okay, good, you'll be fine." Said Max as he put back the vial, then he pulled out his wand and used his magic to make Liz's clothes appear on her.

"Oh, uh, hu." Said Liz as she tried to stand up.

Max took her arms and helped her to her feet. "Okay, uh, he'll be able to track us here, we have to get going, into town, then..." Started Max.

"No, no Max, okay, I was called here, to help your family find and destroy the Soulcruxes, and find Voldemort, the way I see it my job is done here, so, I'll just be going." Said Liz as she turned her back on him.

"Hu, wait, but, Liz..." Started Max as he walked after her.

"Don't, but me, you graveling little freak, I can't believe you, you said you loved me, that you cared about me, I'd never felt safe getting close to anybody, but I did because I trusted you, I let you in, I told you my stories, my feelings, my fears, I gave you my trust, I thought you'd keep me safe, I thought you kept me in your heart the way I did with you, I did things with you that I have never done with anyone before, and now I find out that it was all an act, just to get some, feelingless, selfish pleasures from me, I put my feelings and my heart at your mercy, and you let it drop, let me fall into his hands, watched while he tore me apart, this is what it's been this whole time." Said Liz, her teeth clenched, furious, tears running down her face again.

"Uh, but, Liz..." Started Max, feeling helpless.

"Don't, even talk to me, there's nothing you can say, I never want to see you again." Said Liz as she clawed him across the face with her fingernails.

"Ah, oh!" Yelled Max as he grabbed his cheek.

"You can say whatever you want, it won't make a difference." Said Liz angrily.

Max just stood there, facing away from her. "Uh, if, you wanna go, then go, it's fine." Said Max, barely able to keep himself together.

"I will, good-bye Max." Said Liz coldly as she left.

Max leaned on a tree and started crying. "Uh, uh hu hu hu, uh, oh, uh." Groaned Max as he grabbed his chest. "Uh, ah." He groaned as he fell on to the ground.

Liz turned around to see him lying on the ground, clutching his chest. "Oh my god, Max!" She yelled as she ran over and knelt down next to him. "Max, what's wrong?" She asked.

"He, he shot me in the chest, I don't know what it was, oh, it hurts." Said Max as he clutched his heart.

"Hold on, let me see." Said Liz as she pulled up Max's shirt, and on his chest was a glowing green mark. "Oh my god, it's a curse, oh, I, I don't know what to do, is there anymore water?" Asked Liz.

"Uh, no." Said Max.

"Oh, oh no, oh my god, okay, hold on, uh, I know, what we can do, here." Said Liz as she layed down next to him and pulled out her wand. "Here..." She started as she pulled his arm up. "Here, repeat what I say, and link your wand with mine when they illuminate."

"Hu, okay." Said Max as he layed next to her.

Liz began to say a spell, then he repeated each phrase she said, after a few lines their wands began to glow. They put their wands together, and they continued to say the lines of the spell, and they moved their wands closer to his chest. The wands glowed brighter now, they finished the spell, and magic went to the spot on his chest. "Uh, hu, hu, uh." Breathed Max as the magic worked on him.

"Did it work, hu, did it work?" Asked Liz nervously.

"Ya, hu, I'll be okay." Said Max.

"Don't believe it, you saved my life ahead of your own, Max, why would you do that?" She asked, almost in tears.

"Cus, I don't know, cus, I couldn't stand it, to, live, after seeing you die." Said Max.

"So, it's true, you really do, have, all along..." Started Liz, sadly.

"I do Liz, and, it's not just your looks, how pretty you are, it's everything else, you're, sweet, smart, nice, kind, generous..." Started Max, emotionally.

"N, n, those things I said, and I meant it, meant it, it hurt, i, it hurt, but, let it fall before my eyes, and do nothing, I said it, and I meant it, uh, after all, hu, after all she told me, uh." Started Liz, stuttering, sobbing. She looked up at the sky. "I'm sorry, I'm, sorry, hu, I, uh, I, disgraced her, hu, after sh, sh, uh." She cried. She looked, grabbed her wand, and began to thrust it into herself.

"No!" Yelled Max, grabbing her arm, struggling to hold it back, then pulling her wand from her hand.

"Hu, so weak, uh, pathetic, hu, was hers, uh, and, uh." She started before she began crying again.

"Liz, it's okay, you helped us, if it weren't for you we couldn't have done it, you were good Liz." Said Max, putting his hand on her shoulder. "Liz, she'd be proud of you." He said, sympathetically.

"Uh, hu, no, no." She said, sobbing again.

"Ya she would Liz, you helped us, you helped everyone, you're good." Said Max, beginning to cry.

"Hu, uh, I guess, uh." Sighed Liz, letting Max help her up.

"Come on, we'd better get going." He said.

"Where?" She asked.

"Home, I'll take you home." Said Max, holding her hand.

"Wha, why?" She asked.

"You're too weak to use magic, I wanna make sure you get there safely." He said. She just looked at him, confused. "I don't mind."

"Uh, um, okay, thanks." She said, wiping the tears from her eyes.

"Alright, oh, I'd better leave them something, so they'll know we're okay." Said Max, taking some paper and a pen, and writing a note. Liz just stood there, looking at him, holding her head, thinking, staggering. Max left the note on the ground. "Okay, we can go now, ready?" He asked, taking her hand again.

"Um, ya, hu, let's go." She said, holding his hand tight. "Hu, thank you." She whispered, unable to look him in the face.

"You're welcome, let's go." Said Max as they started to walk off. "Oh, wait, here." Said Max, holding out her wand to her.

She just stood there, looking at it for a second, then her face went dull, with only hints of sadness, and she shook her head. "You hold on to it a little longer, okay?"

"Alright, sure." Said Max, putting the wand into his pocket. "Come on, let's go." He said, taking her hand again.

"Okay." She said, looking him in the face, and giving him a small smile, which he returned. He then walked her through the forest.

Back on the outside of the sphere, Alex and Justin were trying to break through the sphere to get in. "Uh, come on!" Yelled Alex as she hit it.

"There must be a way in, uh, come on!" Yelled Justin.

"Ha, do you think they're, okay?" Asked Theresa.

"Uh, I don't know Mrs. Russo, I'm sure they're fine, I hope so." Said Juliet, almost crying.

"Oh, they're in there, alone with him, my little boy." Said Jerry, holding back tears.

"I know, I, I don't know." Said Theresa as she started to cry.

"Ha, hold on, I think he's coming." Said Alex as she and Justin backed up with the others.

There was a flash of dark magic and Voldemort appeared from it. "Ha ha, sorry I kept you." Said Voldemort in an evil voice.

"Ha, wha, what did you do to them, where are they?" Asked Theresa, almost crying.

"Well, aren't I alone?" Asked Voldemort.

"Oh, uh, oh." Groaned Theresa as she leaned on Jerry's shoulder and started to cry. Jerry tried to comfort her, but he was upset himself.

"Oh, you, you bastard, they, they didn't do anything to you, how could you!" Yelled Alex.

"It's all to show you, just what I can do, imagine what I could do after I find the fountain." Said Voldemort.

"No, no, you, will never find that fountain, we, will make sure of it, not, just for us, for, for them, what you did to them, we won't let you!" Yelled Justin.

"Oh, I'd love to see you try." Said Voldemort.

"We won't try, we'll stop you, we know your secret, all of them, and you're not going anywhere." Said Juliet.

"Well, if that's true, then you won't have a problem going hand to hand with me, if what you say isn't true, then all of you will be dead within the next few minutes." Said Voldemort.

"Well, that won't happen, we know, we know well that we need purity to kill you, like your Soulcruxes, and we have it, right here." Said Juliet as she reached into her bag. "Uh, wh, where i..." She started.

Justin pulled out the Matrix from his pocket. "Like this..." Started Justin as he held it up.

"Wha, hu." Said Juliet.

"This destroyed your pocketwatch, it was in the forest, he told us about it, now it'll end all this, right now!" Yelled Justin as he went at Voldemort with it.

"Ha!" Yelled Voldemort as he shot green magic at the Matrix, and it exploded.

"There, was that your plan, nothing can stop me, not you, or anyon..." Started Voldemort.

"Ya!" Yelled Justin as he ran, grabbed Voldemort, and they cadaverated with each other.

"Ha, Justin!" Yelled the group.

Justin and Voldemort fought in the black mist, trying to control it, Voldemort steered them into the Emerald Forest, through the rains and the lightning, Justin pulled back, and they continued to fight, Justin steered it towards the caverns of the Pure Light, but Voldemort pulled the cloud back, then they crashed through the cave, over the pond where the Matrix rested, outside of it, Justin pulled the diamond from his hand and tried to stab Voldemort with it, but he knocked it from Justin's hand. They flew into the forest where the watch lied, and they went under the ice river, and Justin grabbed the sword, and tried to stab Voldemort with it, but he grabbed his hand, and they grappled.

Back in the forest, they were looking in the horizon. "Ha, here they come!" Yelled Theresa.

"Stop them, stop them!" Yelled Juliet.

"Uh, okay." Said Alex. The cloud neared, Alex pulled out the tube, opened it, and the chanting caused them to lose course, and they fell apart, Justin dropped the sword, and it landed at Juliet's foot.

"Uh, uh, ah." Said Juliet as she picked up the sword of Ignacious Dodereick and held it in her shaking hands.

"No, ah!" Yeled Justin as he pulled it away from her.

"Ah, you continue to battle me, just hand over the nuisance and I will let the rest of you go." Said Voldemort.

"No, no, you, you already killed Max and Liz, I won't let you take my other son, we're, all family, and Russos never turn their back on family, no matter what!" Yelled Theresa with tears in her eyes. Alex just looked at her, with awe.

"You have made a foolish mistake, you will watch the death of each other, one by one, starting wtih her." Said Voldemort as he grabbed Alex.

"Ah!" Yelled Alex as Voldemort wrapped his arm around her neck and pointed his wand at her head.

"No!" Yelled Justin as he picked up the sword. "You won't hurt anyone else!" He yelled.

"Ya!" Yelled Voldemort as he shot a spell at Justin, and he was wrapped up in chains.

"Ah!" Yelled Justin as he dropped the sword.

Juliet picked it up. "Mr. Russo!" She yelled as she threw the sword at Jerry right before she was tied up herself.

"Ah!" Yelled Jerry as he caught the sword.

"Alex!" Yelled Theresa as she grabbed Alex and pulled her on the ground from Voldemort's grip.

"Ah!" Yelled Alex as she fell on the ground.

"Ah!" Yelled Jerry as he stabbed Voldemort in the chest with the sword.

"Uh, uh, oh." Groaned Voldemort as his hands shook. "Uh, why, you, uh, ah." He said as he collapsed on the ground, dead.

"Uh, ha, he's gone!" Yelled Juliet.

"I know, you saved me, all of you, thank you." Said Alex as she hugged everyone in the group. "You stood by me, even when it might have saved you not to." Said Alex.

"I know Alex, but, what would we be if we did that, we're Russos." Said Theresa as she hugged her.

"Russos don't abandon family." Said Jerry as he patted her on the head.

"Uh, we did it, he's gone." Said Justin as he got up.

"Uh." Said Juliet as she got up.

"Ha, you, saved the day, throwing the swor..." Started Justin as he put his hand on her shoulder.

"No, get off me!" Yelled Juliet as she slapped his hand away. "Chrissakes, you stole the Matrix from my bag, you pulled the sword of Ignacious Dodereick from me hand, you yelled at me at Alex's party and you didn't even care, I thought we had a trust, that we were equal partners, that neither of us was better than the other, if we don't have that then what do we have, I am done with you Justin, good-bye!" Yelled Juliet as she walked away, angrily.

"Wait, but, Juliet!" Yelled Justin.

She turned around and walked back to him. "Justin, I don't care what you have to say, I have made, so many acceptions for you, over and over again, and you've never changed, I'm tired of it Justin." Said Juliet as she lost her anger, and it went to frustration. "Look, I need a guy, who sees me as their equal, you don't, you need to learn to like people for who they are, to appreciate them, just for who they are, when you learn how to do that, then you'll be able to be happy with somebody, but not now, not with me, I'm sorry Justin." Said Juliet.

"Uh, well, I don't know what to say, I'm sorry Juliet, maybe you're right, just won't work out between the two of us, so..." Started Justin.

"I know Justin, we, had some good times together, for some time it was the best days of my life, then things changed, I will never forget what we had with each other, but, I've got to go, and, I don't think I can stand to stay around." She said, holding her hand over her face, starting to cry. She looked up at the family. "I, I'm sorry, about Max, an, and Liz, a..." She started, holding back tears. "I'm sorry to leave you, now, I, I am sorry, I don't know what to say." Said Juliet, unable to keep composure.

"That's alright Juliet." Said Theresa, keeping herself together.

"Okay, hu, now, I, I have to go, okay?" She asked, regaining herself.

"It's okay Juliet." Said Justin.

"Ya, ya." Said the three, feeling awkward.

"Okay, we've had a great time, with all this, and before then, but, I've got to go." Said Juliet.

"Okay, good-bye Juliet." Said Justin sadly.

"Bye." Said Juliet as she hugged him with tears in her eyes. "Good-bye everyone." She said as she started off.

"Good-bye." Said Theresa and Jerry.

"Bye Juliet." Said Alex.

"Kay, see ya." Said Juliet as she walked off into the forest.

"See ya." Said Justin quietly. He just stood there and watched her leave.

He had a flashback, to a while ago. He was standing there, over the fire he was keeping when Juliet walked up and put her arms around him. "Been sleeping on your feet like a horse." She said as she kissed him and he smiled at her. "Ha, I gotta go." She said as she let go and walked away.

He went back to now. Alex walked up to him and put her hand on his shoulder. "I'm sorry Justin, I know how much she meant to you." Said Alex, consolingly.

"I know, uh, thank you." Said Justin, wiping tears from his eyes. "Uh, we're not accomplishing anything standing here, we, might as well go." Said Justin.

"Okay, let's, head for home, we've got nowhere else to go." Said Theresa as she held her face with her hand.

"Theresa, I, it'll be okay, I, I don't know." Said Jerry as he held back tears.

"No, it's not okay, we came out here with seven people now there's just four, we lost three people doing this, one was, just a little girl, and our own son, oh, Jerry." Said Theresa as she started to cry and she hugged Jerry.

"I know honey, I know." Said Jerry as he hugged her and sobbed.

"Ha, guys, it's okay, I, I know, they're gone, but, we can get through this, but not here, we, we should, go." Said Alex.

"Okay, hu, okay." Said Theresa as she got to her feet.

"Okay, but, we should do something, get rid of this thing." Said Justin as he pointed his wand at the sphere, and it vanished.

"Thanks Justin, come on." Said Theresa as she held her self together.

"Let's get home, we just have to get out of the, forest, and we should be able to cadaverate home." Said Jerry.

"Ya, let's go." Said Alex as she waved them on.

After walking for a while, they were walking in the wooded area again, looking around. "Well, we should be out of the forest in a while, won't be long." Said Justin.

"Then we can get home, it'll feel empty there though, uh." Groaned Alex as she tried to hold back her tears.

"Ya, it will, you know, it's been almost three months since we left, I thought it'd be nice when we got back, all of us." Said Jerry sadly.

"I know, I know." Said Theresa.

"Ha, at least, we got to spend, all this time, being with each other, seeing, all those nice places, we got to see the Emerald Forest, together, that was nice." Said Alex sadly.

"Ya, ha, what's this?" Asked Justin as he found a note on the ground.

"What, what is it?" Asked Theresa.

"It's a note, it was on the ground, here." Said Justin as he handed it to Theresa.

"Thanks." Said Theresa as she looked at it and started to read it. "Dear Guys, me and Liz are alright, I decided to follow her back home and meet her dad, it was something I had to do, I'll meet you back at the house in a few days, love Max." Said Theresa as she finished, smiling with tears in her eyes.

"He's okay?" Asked Alex.

"Ya, and so is she, oh, Jerry." Said Theresa as she hugged him.

"I know, oh, our boy's okay, ah, we can be a family again, now that all this is over, uh, it's finally over." Said Jerry.

"Ya, I never thought about it before..." Started Justin.

"Ya, now, we don't have to be afraid anymore, it's probably what Slughorn wanted." Said Theresa.

"Ya, it's really what he wanted, he worked for it too, he didn't just leave it on us, think about it, he, he sent Liz to help us, and we found the first two Soulcruxes, the book, we found all the pure objects, even the sword, he sent out the patronas for us, he told us Voldemort's stories, gave us the Dilluminator, the Quoofle with the broach in it, the map to the forest, he was there with us every step of the way, and I never realized it until now." Said Justin.

"Ya, he was, we thought he just, set us out on this snipe chase, but, he knew, he gave us all he could, he did good." Said Alex.

"Ya, he did." Said Justin. He looked down at the sword. "I, I want to put it in the ocean, let it float out to see, so that it might rest, next to him, he's the one who found it." Said Justin.

"That's a good idea, when we get out of the forest, we can cadaverate to the coast." Said Jerry.

"He was a good man, he was crazy, but he was good." Said Theresa.

"I know mom, I know." Said Justin.

"Come on, let's go, it's almost day." Said Alex as they walked on.

Max and Liz had been walking for a long while, she was still looking down, unable to focus, and Max just guided her, keeping hold of her hand. "Uh, l, let's stop here, I, I need to rest." Said Liz, grabbing her forehead.

"Okay, we can stay here." Said Max as she layed down.

She managed to pull herself into an upright sitting position, and grabbed her head again, and began shaking and talking, stuttering, unable to look at him. "Um, Max, I, I don, I, I don't wanna, uh, I..." She started, nervously.

"Liz, it's okay, we don't have to, we don't have to do anything you don't want to do, okay, as long as you're alright." Said Max, consolingly.

"Okay." Said Liz, wiping tears from her eyes and pushing her hair out of her face, and leaning against a tree. "Uh, hu, I need to sleep, I, I'll be better after." She said, her voice shaking.

"Okay Liz." Said Max, sitting next to her. "You're going to be fine, trust me." He said.

"I do, I trust you." She said, laying her head down, and shutting her eyes and he layed beside her and rubbed her shoulder. As she laid, her eyes twitched, holding back tears.

At the Atlantic coast, they were standing on the beach, the three in the back. Justin was standing right near the ocean, and he took out the sword of Ignacious Dodereick and put it in the ocean, and it floated off. "Find Slughorn, you belong with him." Said Justin as the sword floated off. "Uh, hu." He breathed out as he watched the sword float out to sea.

"Is he gonna be okay?" Asked Alex.

Jerry put his arm around Alex. "I've never seen him more okay than he is now." Said Jerry smiling.

"Me neither." Said Theresa.

It was a few days later, Max and Liz were walking, in Tennessee, getting near her house. "Okay, we'll be there soon, you sure you wanna meet my dad?" Asked Liz.

"Ya, I'm sure, I mean, we're a couple, and, like I said, I'll stand by you, through everything, even this, don't worry." Said Max.

"Thanks Max, I love you." Said Liz as she kissed him.

"I love you too." Said Max.

"Okay, here we are." Said Liz as she looked at her house ahead. "You ready?" She asked.

"Ya, I'm ready." Said Max.

"Okay, I'll go in, then I'll come and get you, kay?" Asked Liz.

"Okay." Said Max.

"Great, see ya in a minute." Said Liz as she kissed him and headed for the house.

Inside, a man sat at a wooden table. He was a strong looking man, with a hat on, who very much resembled Eenis Del Mar, only this man was not a boxing instructor like his predecessor. He was Jack Turner, and he was a farm worker. He sat there, working on widdling a duck from a piece of wood when Liz walked in. "Hi daddy." She said with a smile on her face.

He looked up. "Ha sweetheart, you said you'd be back today." He said as he got up and hugged her.

"I know, we made good time, had a lot of help, not just from Slughorn but the family knew their way around too." Said Liz as she hugged him.

"Well, I'm glad to hear it, so you got 'er done, no more of this, running around, all over the place?" Asked Jack.

"No daddy, it's done, I never could have done it without them, any of em." Said Liz.

"Ya, they sound like good people, from what you told me." Said Jack.

"Ya, they were, they cared about me, took care of me." Said Liz.

"Ya, you found a good lot of people didn't ya." Said Jack.

"Ya, I did, so, daddy, you're not, mad at me, are ya, cus, uh..." Started Liz.

"Well uh, it's, just, all a the sudden, I, don't know much, from what you told me..." Started Jack.

"I know, but, he's a nice guy daddy, he helped me a lot on the trip, stood by me all the way." Said Liz.

Jack stood there for a second. "He's here, isn't he?" He asked.

"Ya, he's here." Said Liz.

"Well, why don't you have him come in, see the place." Said Jack.

"Okay, I'll get him." Said Liz as she walked to the door and opened it. "Max, come on." Said Liz.

"Okay." Said Max quietly as he walked in.

"Come on, daddy, this is Max Russo, Max, this is my daddy, Jack." Said Liz.

"Uh, hello sir." Said Max nervously.

"Hello son, so, you're the one who went and stole my daughter's heart hu." Said Jack.

"Uh, yessir." Said Max nervously.

"Well, been looking forward to meeting ya, good to see ya." Said Jack as he shook his hand.

"Nice to meet you sir." Said Max as he shook his hand.

"Um, I'll go, unpack, I'll be right right back." Said Liz as she left for the stairs.

"Come, sit down." Said Jack as he took a seat.

"Okay." Said Max quietly as he sat down.

"Uh, so, you do all that, smoke a mirrors stuff, like my daughter?" He asked.

"Uh, yessir, but, I'm nowhere near as good at is as she is." Said Max.

"Uh, well, Alice always tried to show her skills to me, but, never much caught me eye, so." Said Jack. "Hu, well, why don't we get down to it, you love my daughter?" Asked Jack.

"Yessir, I do." Said Max.

"Well, if, what she says is true, you, care about her, take care of her, and, love her, then, I don't know that there's, much I can do to object, guess I'll, just have to live with it, seem like a nice boy, wouldn't be too much help on the farm, but, you keep my little girl happy, I could get to likin' ya." Said Jack. "So, thank you, for, keepin' my girl safe, and, welcome to the family." Said Jack.

"Uh, thank you sir, she really means a lot to me, and, I'll treat her well, I promise." Said Max.

"I know you will, so, where do you come from?" Asked Jack.

"Oh, my family lives, back in New York, I was gonna, head back, just as soon as I brought Liz home." Said Max.

"Oh, well I couldn't let you go, all the way back there tonight, tell you what, you can, hold up in our guest room tonight, got plenty of room." Said Jack.

"Oh, that's okay sir, I couldn't impose on you, on such short notice, won't take that long to get home, just, take a few seconds, an..." Started Max.

"Ha, it's no problem, been, looking after my girl for, three months, least we could do is, look after you for, one night, alright?" Asked Jack.

"Alright, thank you sir, and, thank you, for, letting me, stay with you daughter." Said Max.

"Ha, any boy, who makes my girl this happy, is just fine with me, just, treat her right, with, respect, and, always make sure she's happy, that's all that matters to me in the world, okay?" Asked Jack.

"Okay, thank you." Said Max as Liz walked in.

"Ha, how's is going?" She asked.

"Good, got a real fine boy here Lizzy." Said Jack.

"Oh, you like each other, I'm so happy, ah, daddy." Said Liz as she hugged Jack.

"Ha, it's no problem honey, now, show this boy, Max, where he can stay tonight." Said Jack.

"Okay daddy, come on Max." Said Liz.

"Okay, um, thanks again, Mr. Turner." Said Max.

"You're welcome son." Said Jack as Max and Liz walked up stairs.

That night, Liz was sitting on the porch of the house when Max walked out. "Ha, your dad said you'd be out here." Said Max as he walked out and sat next to her.

"I used to come out here every night and sit with my mom, just looking at the stars, I really missed it here." Said Liz.

"Ya, it's nice out here, really peaceful, there's never nights like this in New York." Said Max.

"Ya." Said Liz as she looked up at the sky and started thinking. "Ha, it just occured to me, this is gonna be our last night together." Said Liz as she looked at Max.

"Oh, ya you're right, mean, tomorrow I'll, leave this house and, head for New York, we won't see each other again." Said Max.

"Ya, we'll be, 2,000 miles away from each other, oh, it's not fair, as soon as things, stop being hard for us we have to move apart from each other, uh." Groaned Liz.

"I don't know, well, I'm sure my family's okay, they got Voldemort, but, him being gone doesn't make any difference, we still can't be with each other." Said Max sadly.

"I know, uh, I'm, really gonna miss you, I mean, the last three months I've been with you have been some of the best in my life." Said Liz. "Now, you're gonna go, and, I don't know, we can't even call each other, cus we don't have a phone, we could write each other letters once in a while, but it won't be the same." Said Liz.

"I know, uh, I don't know what to say, I really like you, I'd give anything to be with you, but, I can't stay here." Said Max.

"I know, and I need to be with my dad, uh, I guess there's nothing we can do." Said Liz.

"Nope, guess, we'll just have to, say good-bye, and make the most out of our time together, uh, I'm gonna really miss you." Said Max quietly.

"Ya, I'll miss you too." Said Liz. "Ha, you okay?" She asked.

"Ya, I'm fine, uh, I don't wanna start crying, cus, then you'll start." Said Max.

"Ha, don't bother, cus, I'm gonna anyway." Said Liz as she started to cry, and so did Max.

"Oh, Liz." Said Max as he hugged her.

"Uh, Max." Said Liz as she just leaned on him and hugged him too. Inside Jack was looking out at them from the window, he could see them hugging, he couldn't see their faces, but he could tell they were upset to leave each other.

"Hu, I love you Max." Said Liz.

"I love you too." Said Max.

They stopped hugging and Liz began to wipe of the tears from her eyes. "Uh, well, we'd better get in and go to bed, uh, I'm gonna miss you Max." Said Liz.

"I'll miss you too, uh, okay." Said Max as he dried off his eyes.

"Okay, I'll see you tomorrow, good night." Said Liz as she went in.

"Night." Said Max.

The next day, Jack was sitting at the table, working on the block of wood when Liz walked in. "Morning daddy." She said as she walked in.

"Ha sweetheart, yer up early, throught you'd be exhausted, after that long trip." Said Jack.

"I am, just wanted to see Max before he left, be sure to say good-bye." Said Liz.

"You really love that boy don't you?" Asked Jack.

"Ya, I really love him." Said Liz.

"Well, I was thinking, if, there's someone, like him, who makes you that happy, then, I think it's your right to be with him, and, I shouldn't get in the way of it." Said Jack.

"What're you talking about?" Asked Liz.

"Well, I was looking online last night, found a house, just ten miles from where your little friend lives, I swear it looks like they took this place, and as far as you can see and dropped it near the city, I was thinkin' we could move there, you know we got plenty of money, and, I could find a job up there, I know it, so, what do ya say?" Asked Jack.

"Oh, daddy, that's really sweet of you, but, I couldn't ask you to do that, I mean this is your home, this is where you and mom came when you got married, I couldn't ask you to leave it." Said Liz.

"Well, I thought about that, I've been hold up here for, twenty years now, and, I like things the way they are, but, I never been opposed to change, 'specially when it's for the better, and, I think, if it makes you happy, that this time it is, so, I'm game if you are, what do ya say?" Asked Jack.

"Oh, of course, oh, thank you daddy, thank you." Said Liz as she hugged Jack.

"Ha, anything for my baby girl, uh, we can be out there, in three weeks, reckon we can be settled in in one, two months tops, you can be with that boy." Said Jack.

"Oh, thank you daddy, I love you, ah." Said Liz as she hugged Jack again.

Max then walked down stairs. "Ha, morning." He said as he walked in.

"Max, good news, my dad says he found a house and we're gonna be moving to New York, it's close, and we can be together." Said Liz.

"Really, but, ho..." Started Max.

"Ha, don't worry about it, as long as I got a bed to sleep in, a roof over my head, and the stars at night, I got nothing to complain about, anything for my baby girl, just as long as you keep her happy, will ya do that for me?" Asked Jack.

"Uh, yessir, um, I..." Started Max.

"He wants to say thank you, it's, really nice of you daddy, thank you." Said Liz as she hugged Jack.

"Ha, you're welcome, put 'er there son." Said Jack as he reached his hand out.

"Um, thank you sir." Said Max as he shook his hand. "Um, I really appreciate you taking me in, and, all of this, thank you." Said Max.

"Don't mention it." Said Jack.

"Well, I'd better get going, back home, don't want my family to worry." Said Max. "I guess I'll, see you soon."

Liz went up and hugged Max. "I'll miss you Max, I'll think about you every night till I see you again, will you?" Asked Liz.

"Ya, I'll miss you, we'll be together soon." Said Max.

"I know, okay, I guess I'll see you in a couple months, and, thanks, for everything." Said Liz.

"Ha, thank you, I love you." Said Max.

"I love you too." Said Liz as she hugged him. "Uh, good-bye." She said sadly.

"Bye, good-bye, Mr. Turner." Said Max.

Jack shook Max's hand. "Take care son, we'll see ya soon, you can take my word for it." Said Jack.

"I will, bye Liz, sir." Said Max.

"Good-bye." Said the two as he left.

"Oh, I'll miss him daddy." Said Liz. Jack hugged her.

"I know sweety, won't be long, I promise." Said Jack.

"Hu, I know." Said Liz softly.

Max walked around the corner of the house, and stopped there. "Hu, hu." He breathed out as he pulled out his wand. He waved it, and vanished from the country house.

That night, back at the house, in the kitchen/loft, it'd been three months but nothing had changed, Theresa was up, drinking some tea, when Alex walked in. "Ha mom, I, just wanted to come down, and say good night." Said Alex.

"Oh, thank you Alex, you know, you've been acting different, since we got back, what's going on?" Asked Theresa.

"Nothing, I'm just, glad, we're all okay, we're together, and, we always will be, I don't know." Said Alex.

"Oh, that's so sweet Alex." Said Theresa.

"It's just, back, the last time we went to Hogwartz, Professor Snape, said that when people are faced with real hard times, that they would fall apart, and do anything to protect themselves, but, you didn't do that, we all stood together, all the way, and, I'm just happy, we're a family, and, I love all of you, and I could never bear to see anything happen to any of us." Said Alex.

"Oh, don't worry Alex, we are a family, we'd never fall apart, not for anything, and, we all love you too, we all love each other, we just have trouble showing it." Said Theresa. "Ha, come here." Said Theresa as she hugged Alex.

"Ah, mom." Said Alex.

Max then walked in. "Ha mom, Alex." Said Max.

"Oh, ha Max, what's going on?" Asked Theresa.

"Nothing, just, wanted to see you, before I went to bed, an..." Started Max.

"Oh, okay Max, oh, we're so glad you're okay, we thought we would never see you again, oh, my baby." Said Theresa as she hugged Max.

"I know mom, it's okay." Said Max. "And, did I tell you, Liz and her dad are moving out here, we can be together." Said Max.

"I know, it's great honey, oh, I love you." Said Theresa as she hugged him again.

"I love you too mom." Said Max.

"And, ha Max, I'm, glad you're okay, I was, really worried about you, cus, you're my little brother, and, I love you, I'm glad you're fine." Said Alex.

"Oh, thanks Alex, I, love you too." Said Max, somewhat confused.

"Ha, come here." Said Alex as she hugged him. "Well, I'm gonna get to bed, see you guys tomorrow, night." She said as she left.

"Night, um, I'm gonna get to bed too." Said Max.

"Kay, come here." Said Theresa as she hugged Max again. "I'm really glad you're back."

"Me too." Said Max.

"Uh, good night Max." Said Theresa.

"Night mom, see you tomorrow." Said Max as he left.

Theresa waited until they were gone, and leaned on the counter. "Uh, it's finally over, all of it, hu." She breathed out as she went back to her coffee.

In Justin's room, he had, set on his night stand the Dilluminator, the book Slughorn had left him, and the Snitch, in memory of Slughorn, and what he did for them. He was looking at them, he looked down at the lockit he had set in front of them on the dresser. He took it, looked at it, and inside was a picture of Juliet. He held the lockit in his hand, and went to put it back on the dresser. "Good night Juliet." He said as he took the lockit, and closed it. He then replaced it on the dresser, and went to go to sleep. It was night outside, the sky was clear so that all the stars could be seen, and it seemed that the whole world was well at rest. It had seemed that way for the past few days, and would feel that way for long after tonight. Whatever the cause, the world seemed to be a more peaceful place now, and everybody noticed it.

**THE END**


End file.
